Twisting Reborn!
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: I know lame title and will be changed soon! However, it fits for now since this is Reborn with many twists.This is cross.Naruto. Anways...He left because of curse clan's treatment after war. 'He' is not all what he seems-he's a she. FemTsuna and twin. Who will be decimo? Did the ninth's agreement with Iemitsu right or wrong? Will Reborn find out what's the deal with dame-Tsuna?
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW, BUT THIS ISN'T A NEW STORY. Well, technically it isn't. I know I should have just kept up _Cage_ _Bird_, but I knew somewhere down the road I would procrastinate that again and I would get confuse since I don't up-date that often and when I do its normally two-three months later! So, I have deleted and have this story focusing on Two-crossovers instead of three! This is a hell of a lot better than what I had planned with school in all in the way! **

**I will try again with cage bird when I feel like doing it, but till then I have given up on that story. Which, I know is a sudden decision after soon long of being up, but like I said it is needed. **

**This story is a Reborn! Naruto crossover. **

**Also, Female Tsuna and oc which is Tsuna's twin, Yoshimori. It's been a month and I have enjoyed reading different Reborn fics were Tsuna is not immediately Decimo and wanted to try it! Although, I have no idea of how this will go.**

**Summary: He left in the midst of a war because of how the village treated his cursed clan. He because of his luck was misunderstood and became a girl. Hiding the truth he is 'Dame' and more, his brother Yoshimori is the popular one. But, there is more to it than meets the eye. Will Reborn figure it out! **

**(Usual life before Reborn appears!)**

It was early too early for any sane person. But, one person was up and that person had spiky brown soft feathery hair with a pony-tail tied in the back, huge caramel eyes that gazed with a mixture of happiness and bitterness.

The person glanced from the mirror and walked towards a drawer and opened it. There inside were obviously feminine garments ; grabbing a pair and some wraps the person covered in nothing more than a towel dressed, before rushing towards the closet picking a boy's uniform.

Now, why was this girl going to such lengths to hide her gender? Well, the answer to that was going to be revealed soon. Fixing her clothing she grabbed her bag and walked quietly out of her room where she locked it. No one ever goes in her room and her mother who had a key was the only one.

When the girl reached the kitchen she was greeted by her mother. "Oh, Tsu-Chan you're awake!"

Tsuna smiled and nodded. She didn't like to state the obvious, but said a quiet good morning.

Nana smiled motherly. Of course when she found out that what her _once_ son did she was furious, but learned that she did it because she was selfless. "I'm almost through cleaning. Would you like to help me with breakfast before you go see him?"

The thing is Tsunayoshi had a boy's name because she _once_ was one. That's before she made that wish to make a lonely boy that she loved dearly happy and with her luck back then her wish was misunderstood.

"Yes, that would be nice. Do you want me to wake up, Yoshi?"

Yoshimori was a twin of sorts and thing is he didn't even know that his brother was actually a sister. After all; Tsuna always wore boy's clothing and he never even bothered to find out.

No, no Tsu-Chan I'll take care of it." Tsuna nodded, she was so happy that she had a mother like Sawada, Nana. "Shall we go make, breakfast?"

"Yes," Tsuna replied softly. After making breakfast, Nana set out towards her son's room. Tsuna quickly ate and left the house having thirty minutes before school would take place, before 'his' torturous day started and she had to be 'Dame-Tsuna.'

Tsuna ran towards a straight path grateful that the path was crowded free. She soon was in the forest still running. Running towards the hills. You see the boy was there. She could feel it, her hyper intuition telling her so.

The girl dressed in a boy's uniform continues to run although rather clumsily as she was free to be herself. A person no one, but her mother and _he_ knew.

She finally spotted the wooden home in the distance and everything just seemed to quicken.

Two pairs of obsidian eyes looked up towards the outside where a girl dressed in a boy's uniform was running towards him. He wanted to be alone. He didn't know why he came back. He said he would never come back and yet, he did. But, somewhere deep down he was glad because he needed her at the moment. (No you perverts not like that!)

The moment he stepped out he was engulfed and the thing is he didn't push her off like he would have to so many others. The bag that she was carrying dropped to the soft ground and feeling his sadness, Tsuna shook with tears.

"…..Kun," Tsuna breathed and the teenage boy about two years older than her broke down. His black hair hung up like a bird's butt in the air.

"Hime…"

* * *

He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had to go to school soon. "I'll come back," Tsuna promised him and she left for school, but before that dug in her bag and took out a bento. "I-I know …Just take it."

He took it, his obsidian eyes flickered, but it quickly disappeared. "Go, now."

Tsuna nodded taking his appearance one last time. He wore a navy blue shirt with the collar up and black baggy tights with matching black sandals. He had no smile on his face, but Tsuna didn't need him to smile because she did it for him. "Bye," and with that she turned to leave for her destination. Very obvious to the black coal eyes that watched her go.

Tsuna ran once again heading for the school, Nami-chuu. Tsuna slipped in just before the perfect could bite her to death, and quickly scurried inside the building.

"Oh. It's just Dame-Tsuna," a student said once the disguised girl walked in the classroom.

"Oi, Yoshi are you sure your related to that, Dame?"

Tsuna ignored the two students and sat in her desk taking out her school things, before looking out the window.

"Honesty I don't know, we're so different! It's sad!" The boy Yoshi cried. He looked almost like Tsuna except he had brown straight hair and looked more their father Iemitsu with Nana's coloring.

Five minutes passed and the teacher walked in with a bored, "good morning." Then preceded to start the lecture and in turned Tsuna's day of bullies started.

* * *

More next chapter! I might keep up cage bird, but it will not be up-dated that's why I'm debating on deleting it, but to all (you) know by this weekend!

Thank you this is my first story in this fandom! Inspirations from so many, but if I had to list a few of them: Tigers' Blackbird and two others. I'll put them in next chapter.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologizs to those who were readingcage bird once again. **

**Now on to…. **Chapter... 2!

**ANOTHER DAY...**

* * *

Tsuna as usual was made to clean up after as she was useless once again and that she caused the team to lose the game. Typical right?

Tsuna sighed. She liked her life it was peaceful yet, the peace was only there when she was with her mother in any way, in her room, or with _him_.

But, right now she was 'Dame-Tsuna' the not –so –talkative-useless student who failed academically whether it was in sports, grades, or something else. You, see she was always like this, but one day that changed when she met _him_, but because of that was so long ago it became a habit to be 'Dame.'

Enough of, how poor or useless Tsunayoshi is; let's get back on topic.

Tsuna continued to clean up the gym and was relieved that she was almost done. Although she could have finished this swiftly, taking the risk wasn't an option. Not, for Tsuanyoshi Sawada who didn't have any friends, but took everything into caution.

And it's a good thing the disguised girl didn't either. "DAME-TSUNA!"

Tsuna stopped and turn around only to see two of her bullies and a smirking brother whose arms were folded and whose darker colored eyes showed with a form of malice.

"You know," Yoshimori sneered. "It just doesn't sink in, huh?"

The other two bullies Dohachiro, Haji and Osamu, Kaneda cracked their knuckles.

_'I – Their dense,' Tsuna silently thought. 'I want to be, Kyoko's friend.'_

Unfortunately, it mattered not to them and Yoshi although he didn't strike out like the others just watched and did nothing to help his nii-san.

"I'm leaving," Yoshi growled out and his two friends stopped and laughed, before following suit.

'**Argh**…. 'Tsuna groaned as she stumbled up. Exiting the school finally, Tsuna looked around cautiously.

_'Cleared,' Tsuna silently muttered. _

Tsuna limped to her destination, the forest, before heading home. She promised that she would see _him_ once more.

He sat up a little as his obsidian eyes opened. Within a blink of an eye he disappeared from the small wooden home and reappeared only to have the disguise girl literally crashed into him. Long ago he would have thrown her off, or ignored her and call her a weirdo for the actions she did as a child, but now …

"You're injured," his voice was a kind of cold yet, he knew the reason.

Tsuna swallowed. "I…I..." she said tilting on one foot. "I. Know."

_'How lame,' she thought dejectedly.' Couldn't I think of something better?' _

"Suke-kun…"

The one now known as Suke-kun, but obviously as a nickname snorted. "Training now."

"EHH?!"

"Can't I...Tomorrow...My injuries they need"- Tsuna tried to whine, but a death glare shut her up.

"No," was the simple bored, cold toned response. "Now come on," he said turning towards the wooden house up the hills.

Tsuna followed watching his back as his black duck like hair swayed swiftly as the wind blew and the fan symbol on the back of his navy –blue shirt shined in all its glory as he walked in confidence.

Finally they stopped as Tsuna had to stop herself from bumping into him. Obsidian dashed with caramel brown.

"A spar nothing else," he said never leaving Tsuna's eyes. Suddenly, he turned around once and walked towards the other end of the non-existent ring that sounded them like a boxing arena.

He stood open ready for her to attack; Tsuna knew this, but… No, I must. Tsuna's eyes were filled with resolve, but she knew she wouldn't harm him no matter how hard as she tried.

Tsuna's hands had an orange hue to them as the energy did not burn her, but cursed around her hands as if ready to obey the command. (No people she's not fully in HDW mode).

Tsuna palms stretched out forming into fist and she charged first. It was no use the outcome was going to end out the same as it always did, but Tsuna needed to try.

"Hime, you're lacking," Tsuna's eyes bulged as he appeared beside her, but her resolve came back and she attacked him the side twisting her own body in the process.

"I haven't given up yet," Tsuna said confidently in a soft tone. However, she winced when his expression harden when those words left her lips. Apparently those words had a negative effect on him and his obsidian eyes turned crimson with two tomoe, before he kicked Tsuna hard sending her flying.

True acting 'Dame' for so long has taken a toll on her. Tsuna stumbled up, her teeth gritting together as she wiped some of the blood that fell from her upper lip.

Kneeling on one knee, she could see him walking with a dangerous aura as his crimson eyes spun like pin wheels; in fact that was part of their name: The copy wheel eye.

Tsuna got up and vanished only to appear in his Percival vision aiming an ice glowing energy enduced fist towards him.

The raven male dodged effortlessly. The ground engulfed in ice on impact from Tsuna's attack.

Tsuna didn't stop though and launched again and like her previous attempt it was much better than before, but yet he was reading her moves; reading her moves as if he was reading a book.

"Your too easy, Hime," once again his response was cold, but Tsuna knew he was getting bored and if she didn't do something he would call it off.

Tsuna jumped back getting into a normal stance.

"Enough for today, go home."

Tsuna's head hung. "Suke-kun… I have bentos in my bag… "

"Tch…" Tsuna looked up to see his eyes back to their normal black. "Fine afterwards go home, Hime."

The nickname made Tsuna smile and she was practically glowing. The raven although knew her as long as he could remember he still didn't understand.

Emotions to him were still a foreign thing.

Tsuna scurried towards her bag and took out the bentos. "Hm…"great she was fidgeting. Of all the times to go 'Dame'…it had to be now.

A hand rested on her shoulders, "Stop fidgeting it's annoying."

Tsuna flinched at his words as they hurt slightly, but then sighed with a nod.

They sat under the porch and Tsuna sneaked glances at him from time to time. Watching as he took a tomato with care followed by the rice balls and small fish bits.

'_I wonder if he likes my cooking. I'm glad I didn't eat lunch,' Tsuna thought to herself blushing._

"Why do you continue to dress like that?"

Tsuna blinked; "Huh?"

The raven sighed. "Your clothing..." he gestured uninterested at the uniform.

"Oh," Tsuna said laughing sheepishly. Suke-kun glanced at her with curious black eyes only for a second.

"That's fine just so long as you're still being underestimated," and the conversation was over.

Tsuna looked up at the sky. The sun was going down. "I better get home," she said dejectedly with a sigh.

The raven nodded. No words were exchange after all; Tsuna would come back no matter what.

* * *

Tsuna tired went straight to her room, but... "Oh, Tsu-Chan your back!" Nana exclaimed just as her left foot reached the third stair.

"Okaa-san," Tsuna replied with a smile.

Nana smiled back. "This Saturday it's our time!"

Tsuna tried to come up with an excuse, but instead…"EHH! Already!"

Nana just smiled.

It was girl's day; a day where Tsuna forgoes her disguises and becomes a real girl who spends time with her mother.

"Ok, then." Tsuna said reluctantly. "Can't wait."

Just when Tsuna finally headed up to her room the front door was heard slamming open. "I'm home!"

"Yoshi-kun!" Nana exclaimed in the same loving tone she used with Tsuna.

"Yeah, went to visit a friend who invited me over dinner," Yoshi replied hastily.

Nana smiled sadly.

"Where's nii-san?"

Nana just smiled, if he wasn't going to notice and ignored it than there was no point in telling her son. It'd not that she tried it's just; Yoshi had issues that Nana sadly just couldn't handle sometimes.

"Upstairs, dear," she answered and Yoshi grumbled stomping pass his mother.

**SLAM!**

Yoshi looked around the neat room with disgust. It was too clean, too neat. The room was empty. He growled and stomped out the room slamming it loudly.

Yoshi's muttering could still be heard even when he headed towards the room across from the current one. Tsuna sighed as she sat on the roof, looking at the starless sky.

_'So beautiful, it's kind of like …Suke-kun," she thought to herself as she blushed lightly. _To her he was like the moon quiet, mysterious, and strong; a moon that lighten up the darkness even though he was darkness. Well, his past she knew from some his stories weren't the most cotton of candies, but she still loved him none the less.

She remembered when she made that wish.

_Flashback…_

_Tsuna was only just a boy, but those black endless orbs were so broken. So lonely. Tsuna timidly walked over towards the black-haired boy._

_"Excuse m-me." Tsuna said softly yet, fearful._

_The other boy titled his head. Dead eyes looked at him and Tsuna was taken aback. _

_Tsuna didn't know why, but seeing the boy- He tripped on thin air then the next thing he was hugging him furiously. _

_"I...I lost them all," the boy whispered. "Everyone. My whole clan…"_

_Hours after comforting, Tsuna's mother called for him. "I'll be back. I promise."_

_Why? The question the boy wanted to ask, but it never left his mouth._

_Tsuna blushed," Because…"He then smiled. "Your precious to me," then was gone._

_That night looking out his window while his mother tended to Yoshimori, he thought of the boy._

_A shooting star was firing in the sky and the bright yellowish hue caught Tsuna's attention._

_"I wish... I wish I can make him happy, so very, happy." _

However, at that time Tsuna was ignorant and it wasn't till a few events happened did he, Suke-kun and his mother found out. But, that's for another story, another time.

Tsuna flipped and landed on the carpet with a soft sound. For some reason tomorrow something was going to happen and Tsuna felt as though she wasn't going to like it one bit.

However, she shrugged the feeling off and crawled into bed.

* * *

'N'cut! second inspiration is from the author'Kurai' for short who wrote, 'More Than No Good.' Now I know the Naruto character should be easy to find now and recongize. Like, don't like? I'll put up Cage Bird again when I'm ready to mess with that story.

Concept of Tsuna being a girl there's not much and I like the idea; of an twin well I already stated my inspirations. Different Tsuna yup like the concept and plus it sounds fun to mess with.

If someone likes than..I'll up-date again soon!

JA!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm aware that this is still on one category and I will change that soon. Also, Twisting Reborn! Is ok, I guess, but if you have any suggestion for a title than I would like to know because I think there is another story with this same title or close to it. Hm… Summary: He left the village because of how his curse clan was treated during the midst of the war. 'He' is not all what he seems. There's more to 'him' than meets the eye. Who will be Decimo? I know there are a lot of stories like this, but I will try to make mine different.

Twin, Yoshimori Sawada. Female Tsuna dressed as a boy' and because of her looks no one knows the wiser and only two know...

Well, thank you guys for giving this new story a chance! Plus I think I needed to take a break from writing Female Haku and Harry stories and try something new! Well, I think that's it!

On to chapter 3!

* * *

_"No matter what you do from now on I will always love you."_

Obsidian eyes were jest in partial shock as the person sat in the futon breathing labored, before closing their eyes and rubbing them.

"Dream," he muttered coldly. Yes, it was a dream of his brother who said those words to him just before the jutsu vanished and his soul finally could rest in peace.

Swiftly he was out of the futon and dressed in a white collared shirt with the collars up and dark baggy black pants and matching sandals; grabbing the kusanagi he walked leisurely out of the room and towards the training area where he trained with Hime or otherwise known as Tsuanyoshi, Sawada.

Soon enough electricity flowed around the sword; instantaneously he cut down varies trees and swung with such complete accuracy one would have been decapitated and burned within seconds. Luckily no one was around to suffer from his blade.

His coal black eyes were cold as his black spiked up hair swayed only slightly with the wind. The sun hasn't even set yet, hell it was only four- thirty and he had plenty of time before she came.

So, with that he trained some more.

* * *

**Sicily, Italy... … **

An infant wearing a fedora hat which was black and orange, dressed in a black suit walked down the street towards a bar.

In the deepest part of the bar two men sat in chairs as the doors open. "Reborn. Called out by the old man again?"

A lizard or close to one appeared on Reborn's fedora hat.

The other man sitting to the left spoke in a gruffly tone. "Must be tough being popular. Where is it to this time? Rome? Venice?"

Reborn's fedora shadowed his features, but he was smirking slightly as he answered in a squeaky child's voice, "Giappone."

"What?" They both sounded surprise. "So he finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey," Reborn stated.

The same man that he passed across in the street moments ago appeared behind him, but Reborn was not perturbed by it and swiftly he held out a green gun towards the assailant. "This is not a toy."

The man stepped aback and dropped to his knees taking the knife with him; shaking in fear.

* * *

Riding in a first class airplane sat, Reborn. Reborn wasn't stupid far from it. He knew the ninth had made his choice and only one of Iemitsu's son's would become decimo. He wasn't lying when he said that the task would be a journey, but for what he didn't know and frankly something just didn't feel right.

A feeling that he, Reborn didn't necessary like, but orders were orders and he no matter what situation fulfilled them to the best of his abilities.

He remembers the files of each of the fool's-Iemitsu's son's.

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi. **

**Age: 14-15**

**Quiet, but talks. Appearance average. Failure in both sports and academic subjects and (magically) trips on thin air; known as Dame-Tsuna by many.**

Basically; Sawada, Tsunayoshi was weak and pathetic.

**Sawada, Yoshimori.**

**Age: 14-15**

**Loud, brash and charismatic. Appearance average. Barely passing with grades, but is a player of sports as he plays both football and basketball. Known as, Yoshi-kun by many.**

Basically, Sawada, Yoshimori was the favorable choice, but looking at their pictures that feeling that swept on him never left.

'Well then,' he silently said absent-mindedly caressing his partner-pet. 'I'll just find out for myself.'

Existing the city bus; he slipped out and placed the flyer in the Sawada's mailbox. Then, hid; the animal that resembled a relative of a lizard transformed into a pair of binoculars.

It was time to observe.

* * *

**Tsuna...**

Tsuna woke with a smile on her face as she knew that Suke-kun would still be here in Namimori. However, the uneasy feeling that she felt yesterday crept back, but she shrugged it off once again and slipped out of bed. Walking towards the draws she grabbed some wraps and garments before striding over towards her closet and setting out another boys' uniform for another _normal_ day.

Yeah today was going to be just another day, right?

Tsuna quickly showered and dressed, turning towards the clock it read: 7:00 a.m.

The sun would rise in about ten minutes. With a soft sigh, Tsuna exited her room, but not before grabbing her school bag and locking the door.

Just as she reached the stairs she could hear her mother humming in the kitchen. "Mom," she called softly with a smile.

Nana looked up and smiled at her disguised daughter. "Ay, Tsu-Chan good morning."

Tsuna smiled and nodded walking over towards the fridge, taking out two wrapped small bentos.

"Leaving already?" Nana asked knowingly. She knew Tsuna was meeting with someone by the name of Suke-kun. Although she doesn't know this person (saw him only once, but doesn't remember) she believes that he is taking care of her little Tsuna-Chan.

Tsuna nodded with a fond smile both towards her mother and Suke-kun.

"Well, here you are, dear," Nana said turning towards the two of the three bentos that rested on the table. She didn't mind that her little Tsuna-Chan started to eat with this Suke-kun because she saw smiles of happiness. Something she only sees when they are alone.

"Thank you, mom," Tsuna said gratefully placing the bentos inside her bag with the other two.

* * *

Reborn looked and saw a brunet walk out the house. The brunet had brown fluffy –looking gravity defying hair with a pony-tail hanging from the back, dressed in the boys' uniform with a bag strapped around his shoulders.

Where was he going? Reborn narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he had the feeling that the brunet Sawada, Tsunayoshi wasn't heading to the school grounds. The teen had huge doe brown eyes and were looking warily around and Reborn smirked. So, he noticed his presence. His hyper intuition was good. Perhaps...No, just with this information it wasn't enough. However, unfortunately he couldn't follow as he wanted to see the other sibling.

Tsuna looked around warily as if someone was there watching. The thing is _someone_ _was_ _there_ _watching_. Whoever, they were they were hiding their energy extremely well, so well that it was hard to pin point their location.

Tsuna shrugged _his_ shoulders and turned down the block. It didn't feel as though the person was going to follow her. With that, Tsuna turned another corner and headed for the forest. She who has taken this route for as long as she could remember quickens her steps and broke out into a run. It wasn't long before she reached the hills were the wooden home was.

* * *

"Hime," Tsuna looked towards her right with a smile a genuine smile that the raven didn't mind. "You will never stop with the meals will you?"

It didn't sound exasperated or anything; it was just a question that he knew he would lose to. Tsuna smile widen as she looked at him with big doe brown eyes; shaking her head in the negative.

"Hn..."With that one phrase Tsuna, followed as he turned away striding towards the bright red maple tree. He adjusted his sword by his side as he sat against the tree trunk. Tsuna followed taking out the breakfast bento.

"Suke-kun," Tsuna called tentatively after a few minutes.

He glanced at her briefly before mouthing his famous, "Hn."

"Can you –tell-tell me a story? You," Tsuna started to get a little nervous. Every time she ventured in the territory she had to venture carefully because of his violent temper and the fact that it always was a touchy subject. But, today she wants to learn more about him.

At her pause he spoke rather emotionally, "You already know of some things. Do not venture farther."

"But," Tsuna protested slightly.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gulped and looked away. When he said her name so coldly like that and his black orbs were endless and dark, she knew that's when he wanted to drop the subject.

Tsuna sighed and looked at the sky before packing her breakfast it was time to head to school. She started to stand, but he grabbed her hand.

Tsuna blinked, and willed away the urge to flinch as she looked back at the raven only to see him holding out his loaned bento.

Tsuna with her head hung low took the bento and smiled wrly as she thanked him and promise to be back before going home, but suddenly...

"Look at me, Hime."

Tsuna did and when she looked in his eyes they were crimson with three tomoe's.

When he let go, Tsuna mutely headed off saying a quick goodbye.

* * *

**Sawada…**

"I'M LATE!" a shrieked pierced the small home and Reborn's hearing range. The doors soon busted open and a brunet with straight brown hair and darker shade of brown eyes wearing the same uniform as the other flew out the house with a toast in his mouth. Reborn smirked once again and left just as Nana opened the door holding a bento, but then sighed like a mother would when her child forgot something.

"NO TIME!" Yoshi shouted running at full speed.

What interesting son's,' Reborn thought tilting his fedora.

**End... **

* * *

The boys' were indeed different, but Reborn was curious when he and Yoshimori arrived and saw Tsunayoshi entering the gates.

Yes, they were. Tsuna was mostly quiet, but he did talk on occasion when the teacher called him with sneers. However, when they called the other twin it was more of snidiing than sneers. It was unnatural.

When lunch hit around, Tsuna set in a secluded area working on his assignment and falling it seemed. So, the boy was studious. Perhaps it was just the teachers who were teaching him. Yoshimori however, ignored his studies and was surrounded by a few good numbers of people laughing and talking about girls.

When they played in games it was obvious that, Yoshimori knew what he was doing, but when it came to Tsuna it seems that he was out of it; as if his mind was somewhere else and not on the class game.

He was curious. Did it have something to do with this morning, or was he always destracted? Reborn didn't know and continued to observe. There was something about, Tsuna that Reborn couldn't place at the moment.

He watched in his hiding place as Tsuna was left to clean up the gym for causing his team to lose the game.

Reborn left the school having gathered enough data for today, but was it truly enough data?

* * *

He sat lazily under the red maple tree. It wasn't going to be long before she came once again. Tsuna indeed went, but this time they ate in silence and he could tell that she was sort of troubled. "What's the matter, Hime."

"Well," Tsuna started after a moment fidgeting slightly. "Earlier …It... "The bento box slipped and fell in her lap gently and she placed it to her side.

The next thing knew he was engulfed. Normally reflexes would have kicked in, but when she was like this horned skill were useless.

She was crying. "S…S-Kun…" she sobbed holding him in a tight grip.

The raven tsked; and placed a hand through her soft fluffy gravity –defying hair. "I'm fine."

Tsuna sniffed and willed away the rest of the tears now looking at him with determined caramel eyes. "Please let….I know that I said this countless times, but let me …

The next thing she knew two fingers flicked her forehead. "You already are, now go home."

Tsuna smiled brighter and for a second the raven paused. For that moment the thought of his clan's and his brother's ideal happiness twirled in his mind. Was this what they meant?

It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds and he removed his fingers and proceeded to finish the meal.

Tsuna blinking with a small blush because of the contact followed suit.

Once done she said her goodbye and left the raven teen whose black coal eyes were watching her back.

* * *

**SAWADA resid…**

Yoshimori or Yoshi for short was still at school playing sports, but when Reborn went to follow Tsuna he was shocked. The boy ran into the forest and farther, but here is the shocking news: There was a barrier a translucent barrier that was invisible to the normal eye blocking entrance farther. Wait, that wasn't it though, Reborn couldn't enter and it just picked his interest in the other sibling. Apparently Sawada, Tsunayoshi was hiding something.

Running in the other direction he saw Tsuna heading for the house. Where did the boy go, if he wasn't staying after school? Enough of dallying in what's and if's, Reborn pushed the queries aside.

Fifteen minutes later, Yoshimori showed and ran in the house. Nana greeted him the same, but when he responded it wasn't as gentle, but more muffled and irritated. Another difference, Reborn noted.

It was time to make his presence known.

* * *

**N'Cut! Well, here is another up-date! Well, now I'm certain you guys know the Naruto character by now! But, I won't reveal the name for now. Well, like, dislike? Not original enough? What will happen next? **

**R&R**

**Until next chapter; I'm out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, but my imagination.**

**Summary: He left during the midst of the war because of how his clan was treated. 'He' is not all what he seems as he hides a secret. He is a she(fem Tsuna). The sibling, Yoshimori Sawada is the chosen, but was the choice right? Or will Tsuan A.K A. Dame-Tsuna be Decimo and what the deal with Dame-Tsuna? Will Reborn find out? **

**A more short-extended version of the summary.**

**Last time: Introductions were taken... Reborn observed, but is one observation enough? Well, you'll find out soon!**

**My last chapter (Which was this one) got deleted by _not_ _paying_ _attention_. So I hope this makes up for it, but it is closer to what I had on first and I finished it in the nick of time!**

Now, on to chapter 4!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha or nicknamed Suke-kun dressed in a white collar up shirt with matching black pants and sandals. He grabbed his Kusanagi and waltz out the wooden home towards the training grounds. The exact Training ground he used with her, Sawada, Tsunayoshi or Hime.

Electricity coiled and crackled as he swung; preparing to get his mind out of unwanted thoughts.

He hated them with passion. He really did and if he saw them the ones who deemed his clan curse than he would kill them. It matter not to him if they were old teammates, or not.

His black cold eyes stared fiercely as his spiky –stick up hair danced with the wind. His swings so accurate they were deadly. T was a miracle that none was there to take witness to his blade and Kami knows that several little trees weren't enough to satisfy his anger.

Tsuna's eyes flashed through his mind and he swung slower. He guessed that that's why he treated her like he did. She wasn't them, wasn't part of that damn village!

With Tsuna in his mind's eye he continued to train after all; there was still time.

* * *

"Tsu-Chan," Nana called warmly.

Tsuna headed up to her room after saying a greeting to her mother and decided to get some work done.

Nana smiled and headed back inside the kitchen.

She knew her children were different. What mother didn't know about such things? One was quiet yet, talked on occasion. The other was loud and brash. One was hiding a secret; the other was a normal teenage boy. But, for how long will Tsu-Chan keep pretenses? How long will it be before she meets this Suke-kun? (She met the boy before, but doesn't remember). One was abnormal. The other was the school idol.

"Ah," Nana exclaimed as she remembered( almost forgetting) the flyer and quickly finishing up the meal for the day she grabbed it. Yes, she cared for both her children greatly. Perhaps….

Knocking on Tsuna's door quietly as she knew that her disguised daughter was probably doing school work or something else, her second child however. He was not.

Tsuna was indeed reading something, but it wasn't what the cover assisted; the girl looked up from the book and turned to look at her mother who was smiling.

Nana gestured for her to follow and Tsuna marked the book before standing up to do so.

Nana just smiled as she barged open the door and Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"MOM DON'T BARGE INTO MY ROOM!" Yoshi yelled then growled out. "What is he doing here?"

Nana ignored her son's shouts and said," What are you planning on doing in the future?"

Yoshi flipped through the manga bored," I don't know."

Nana inwardly sighed. "I don't mean for you or Tsu-Chan to go to good colleges, but lay-

Why was he getting this lecture? Yoshi could only ponder briefly.

"Mom," Tsuna said watching quietly from the sidelines. "Don't you think it's kind of early?"

Yoshi snorted and muttered," Whoa so you can say something smart."

Nana looked in thought," Yes, I know Tsu-Chan, but I as your mother I don't want to see you two unhappy. I want you both to feel what it's like living great a life!" Nana finished enthusiastically.

"What?!" Yoshi bellowed discontentedly. "That's a stupid way to live!"

Nana looked down in sadness. This was one of the many issues she had with dealing with Yoshimori.

"No, it isn't," Tsuna said softly, but firmly. "It's what mom wants and we should honor that."

Yoshi sent Tsuna glare and Nana beamed going back to her normal carefree self. "A home tutor is coming today."

"WHAT?! " Yoshi yelled. "WHY? A home tutor-

Nana pulled out the letter from her person.

**_It read:  
_**

**_"Make your kid a leader of the new generation. Grades, subject doesn't matter, Reborn."_**

"A professional," Nana gushed. "I always wanted one for the both of you."

_'That sound like…' Tsuna thought._

"Mom that smells like a scam!" Yoshi yelled. "And besides," he said questing towards Tsuna who was still thinking. "I don't need tutor; I'm not the one failing everything! He does!"

Yoshi knew that his 'No-Good' brother wouldn't last anyway. So, why even bother? He didn't get it. 'Dame-Tsuna –he knew studied for school yet he failed miserably at _everything_. Socializing, sports, you name it. And you know it was pathetic.

If only he knew the real, Tsuna.

Nana put her foot down. Yoshi-kun was always bad-mouthing Tsu-Chan. "I won't hear for it."

"BUT, MOM!" Yoshi argued with a whine.

"Ciassou!" A squeaky infant's voice greeted.

"A Baby..." Yoshi breathed. Nan and Tsuna looked surprise; the latter only briefly because he was trouble.

The infant wore a fine suit, black hat with orange trim running across and a lizard like creature adorned one side of the hat.

Looking into his black gaze, Tsuna for a second thought they were Suke-Kun's being endless black pools, but quickly concluded that they weren't' and concluded that he was Satan's pure-form.

_'I'll stay away,' Tsuna thought. _What really threw her off was that he had the same feeling as this morning. The same aura as the person she sensed, but couldn't pin point. _"Could he be...?' _No, he was that person and for a third time Tsuna vowed to stay away.

"I'm Reborn the home tutor," Reborn answered casually.

Tsuna noted to herself to do just what she thought; stay away. Nana looked on surprised and Yoshi broke in to hysterics.

"PFF… A bullshit flyer! No, wonder! A Baby sent it!" Yoshi bellowed as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"Listen toddler-"Reborn wasn't fazed. "I can't learn anything from you," Yoshi gestured towards Tsuna. "You can teach him! Even, if you're just a baby-"

"I don't kid;" Reborn's squeaky voice ringed as he patted the creature in his hands.

Yoshi stopped rolling and looked at the infant before laughing out loud again, but he was kicked **hard.**

"Oh my," Nana exclaimed as she blinked a few times not sure if she saw right. "Yoshi-kun must be napping. Tsu-Chan can you help, Reborn-kun?"

Tsuna nodded she was going to help anyway.

Reborn watched and he smirked. Tsuna was tense and warily around him. More… _'He seems different from this morning? Could that have been his school persona?'_

Reborn couldn't ponder farther as the figure on the bed stirred.

"What the hell... Yoshi started as he looked around and his eyes landed on his problem. However, before he could speak Reborn opened his mouth.

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassination. My true job is to make one of you a Mafia Boss."

"EHHH?!" Tsuna shouted.

"WHAT?!" Yoshi bellowed. "Don't toy kid!"

"I told you I don't kid," Reborn stated as he held out long gun.

"PUT THAT AWAY!"

Tsuna who was quiet this whole time spoke, "Reborn-kun..." Reborn titled his gun at Tsuna, but said nothing.

Yoshi still cowering had to get back some control, but ...

"The Mafia..?" his 'No-Good' brother said with a frown. "What if we don't want to join?"

"SPEAK for YOURSELF!" Yoshi spat. "You idiot!

"Yoshi-kun…

"Don't call me _that_!" Yoshi spat.

Reborn watched and titled his gun from one to the other as the chosen heir spat at the other. His orders were clear train Sawada, Yoshimori, but the ninth you see wasn't a fool. No matter the choice that Iemitsu persuaded the ninth to have the second child as heir- If the boy failed at the qualifications THAN Sawada, Tsuanyoshi was to take his place. Hence why he said train them both, but only one would surface.

Think about it for a second," Tsuna tried to console, but...

"_Think..?" Yoshi spat venomously. "What do you know about thinking, Dame-Tsuna?" _

Hatred. A blind and unseeing hatred. Yoshimori forgotten the reason why he ever hated the other and Tsuna for her part didn't remember either. Prehaps it started when they were little and Yoshi was only trying to get Tsuna to stay away from what was his, but habits are hard to break and it became a routine. A routine that would crumble or resolve the future.

No longer was Reborn titling his gun between the two but instead he was pointing straight at Yoshimori. The kid was disrespectful and rude to his family, arrogant and foolish.

"I can shoot you if you want proof," Reborn stated.

Before Yoshi could shout, Tsuna rolled 'his' eyes so used to Yoshi antics. "Reborn-kun do reconsider."

Once again caramel dashed with black. "Fine, later," Reborn said turning around to leave, but then turned over his small shoulders. "Oh, Tsuna its not, negotiable, "Reborn answered nonchalantly finally leaving the room. The true evaluation starts soon.

Tsuna slurped while Yoshi snickered non-to quietly.

Tsuna mutely got up and headed back towards 'his' room, but not before heading downstairs to get a drink.

When Yoshi decided to leave his sanctuary…." Guess mom learned her lesson," he muttered as he headed down the stairs.

"Yoshi-kun dinner?" Nana called.

"No, mom," he said flatly. "I'm eating out. Can I have some money?" He asked. "I'm eating out. Oh, an about that tutor…

"Oh," Nana exclaimed lively. "Reborn is going to be staying until both yours and Tsu-Chan's grades improve."

Tsuna suddenly didn't feel like finishing her drink anymore.

However, Yoshi didn't have any problems with shouting the sudden misfortune that the news brought. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Why are you following us?" Yoshi yelled at the infant hit man.

Tsuna walked behind as she couldn't go to Suke-kun. With Reborn she had to be careful and if those two met... Tsuna shuddered at the possibility.

"Don't you have DAY CARE?"

"An assassin doesn't need school," Reborn replied casually.

Tsuna sweat-dropped that's a close to the truth as it would get.

They turned a corner, but then suddenly Yoshi blanched and turned many shades of red. Seeing this, Reborn turned towards the problem which was in the form of an innocent girl.

Ky-KYOKO-Chan!"

Kyoko titled her head in their direction, but she didn't see the –well she spotted Reborn instantly.

Walking over, she squeaked, "You're so cute! Why are you dress like that?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm in the Mafia."

"Wahhh~

Tsuna thought for a moment that her family and Sasagawa's were related because; Kyoko and her mother were so similar.

_'What that brat,' Yoshi thought looking in complete lost whilst glaring. _

Kyoko stood up running towards the school, "Good luck, and Bye, bye!"

Tsuna walked passed a shock brother and Reborn who noticed, but didn't comment.

"You like her don't you?" Reborn asked innocently.

"HUH?!"

"Did you confess yet?" He asked Yoshi.

"That's-

"Then," Reborn said a gun instantly in hand. "Die already."

**"BANG!"**

When Tsuna entered the classroom she was greeted with the usual, 'Dame-Tsuna and laughing bullies. She rolled her eyes as she turned towards the window. They just couldn't let her school life be in peace could they?

Meanwhile outside of campus; "SASAGAWA, KYOKO?! Go out with me!"

After that little stunt, Yoshi didn't appear for the rest of the day. Tsuna prepared to go home first. However, she ran into people that jsut liked to see her suffer. A.K.A. Bullies.

_'Bullies..?" She thought sourly. Tsuna lay in the fetal position as she was beaten, and limped back towards her home when the were out of sight._

Entering the house she was greeted by her mother, Nana.

"Okaa-san," Tsuna greeted back. "I'll be in my room if you need me," and with that she proceeded towards the stairs.

When she reached the stairs however... the disguised girl was greeted by Reborn who gestured 'him' to follow. Raising suspicious brow the disguised girl followed.

"What's he doing here? He said he wanted nothing-

Reborn shut the boy up with a good kick. Tsuna sat warily. Reborn started as if he did nothing wrong, "The ninth is in need of an heir… One of you will be leading the world's greatest Mafia families in all Italy, the Vongola." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Vongola..?" Yoshi questioned.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

Reborn explained, "By an orders of the ninth Vongola Don. " He then held out a picture of one of the Heirs, Enrico. "He was shot in a feud.

Following that picture was the second heir, Mastumo. "He drowned."

The third was Federico, "he was reduced to bone."

_'All for the sake of ruling –_

"Yes," Reborn answered smirking. It wasn't easy going into Tsuna's head; "Exactly just for that purpose."

"Cool!" Yoshi exclaimed. "That makes us the only ones left!"

He then pulled out a family three the Sawada family three. "You're great-great-great Grandfather..." The first Vongola moved from Italy and settled here making them the only two heirs.

"YEAH!" Yoshi grinned madly. He was excited, but Reborn didn't like it, it was to exciting.

"I REFUSE!" Tsuna suddenly yelled not quite liking the idea; unlike 'his' brother. "If that what boils down to than give it to, Yoshi-kun!"

"Don't call me _that_!"

Reborn unperturbed answered, "I said it before non-negotiable. You have no choice, Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna was different Reborn noted again more than what his brother was. But, yet Reborn was tired and dressing in his PJ's he headed off to bed.

He would do more in the morning.

Tsuna headed to the kitchen after just lying in her room after tending to the small injuries, and looked in the fridge finding a missing bento. _'Oh, no! Did I lose it?'_

"Tsu-Chan," Nana called gently as she poked her head in. "Don't be too long."

"Mom, have you seen a navy-blue wrapped bento?"

"Ah," Nana said titling her head. "No, Tsu-Chan, I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"Thanks' mom," Tsuna replied grabbing what she had and leaving the house. "I won't."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha flipped and landed on a pole. However, he soon stopped training as he senses her.

Tsuna panted. "Sorry I...

"Save it," Sasuke muttered as he jumped down. Tsuna looked down, "Are you mad..? I forgot the bento… I'm sorry, Suke-kun," she was now bowing low.

Sasuke snorted. "You left it here since yesterday."

"Oh, then that means..." Tsuna said putting two and two together.

Sasuke nodded and awkwardness reigned.

Sasuke's stomach growled breaking the awkwardness.

"Well," he stated flatly. "The bento."

Tsuna blinked owlishly at him.

"I haven't eaten all day," Tsuna smiled and handed him the bento which he gratefully took.

Plopping down gracefully, Sasuke took careful bits.

Tsuna watched distractedly as she wondered if she should tell him about the days' events.

"What's the matter?"

Tsuna was hesitating. He never truly kept any secrets from her and she didn't either, but. She bit her lip, "Well..."

* * *

**N'cut! Phew not doing that agian...Well, what do you guys think? Like, don't like? Needs more orignallity? What will happen next?**

**Until next chapter...I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, but my imagination.

Ok, so I was using the manga on first, but I think I will start using the anime since the events happen fairly eventful, but I will use the manga from time to time. The reason because guys it's been two years since I've read/watch Reborn and I fill kind of rusty. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.

Now, on to chapter 5: **AWAKE!**

* * *

Tsuna was wondering should she tell him about today, "What's the matter?"

Tsuna was hesitating. He never truly kept any secrets from her and she didn't either, but. She bit her lip, "Well..."

Sasuke listened to Tsuna explain her days events. "So, this baby who is actually more than he seems appears and says that I and my brother are candidates to be boss of this prestigious Italian family. I refuse, if that what fates end up to then, Yoshi-kun – A straight brown hair brunet sneezed in his sleep; "Can have the position."

Tsuna looked back down and twisted some grass, the wind blowing her hair gently. She glanced at the raven from the corners of her caramel eyes. It was quiet a little too quiet and Tsuna was starting to get anxious.

_'Say something….' _

It was in quick succession that Sasuke Uchiha placed down the bento and looked at Tsuna with calculating emotionless eyes. Tsuna flinched.

Tsuna was cornered, she knew that well. Sasuke wanted the whole story not a summary not at all. His Sharingan blazed and Tsuna tried, oh she tried to look away, but his cursed eyes held her gaze undoubtedly.

_"I'm Reborn, the home tutor."_

_A brunet with straight brown hair and darker brown eyes and same skin coloring as Tsuna laughed. He was the fraternal twin of the other and the second child making him the youngest. He was kicked hard in the head for his disrespect._

_"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassination. My real task is to make one of you the tenth Mafia Don."_

_The baby was smirking whilst petting his chameleon. _

_All just for the sake of ruling the most elite famgilia, Tsuna thought dejectedly, it was cruel they lost their lives just so no heirs could surface._

_"You have no choice, Tsuna."_

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and Tsuna feared what he would do. She knew that he had a temper and would lash out, but – Her caramel eyes unmoving as she felt a cold hand on her cheek.

"Naïve," Sasuke breathed out stating it in anger. "You know nothing of what you are getting into. Are willing to risk it, or do you want that boy to take on such a curse and fuel it farther?"

Sasuke heard of the Mafia they were a vicious group that hired even the most weakest of shinobi- like Yakuza thugs, but more inhumane, cruel.

Tsuna couldn't answer she felt tongue –tied.

Tsuna had a feeling that he wasn't just talking about the Mafia though. He was referring to something else, something personal.

His clan…But what felt like a million years was gone and….

Tsuna relaxed only slightly when he instantly stood and grabbed her by the arm making her stumble into him, but Sasuke held her firm.

Silently without saying any words he led her towards the farthest clearing where unforeseen boundaries laid beyond and above Namimori.

Tsuna opened her mouth to say words, but nothing came out as she bit her lip in a nervous gesture.

Sasuke notices, but he does nothing to sooth her from her troubles.

Now, within ten minutes they stood outside the barrier that Sasuke had surrounding his territory. It was eerily quiet no birds chirped in the air. No wind blew to sooth the unwanted unpleasant feeling that settled in Tsuna's stomach nothing, not even a rustle of the bushes.

Instantaneously as Tsuna was looking uncomfortably around blurred sounds erupted simultaneously from all areas of the forest clearing all at once.

Tsuna tensed and subconsciously got into stance that was fairly known by the raven that was eerily standing calm by her side.

Glancing at him she saw that all he was doing was pulling out his sword and electricity cackled around it like it was water picking up a current.

"Don't look away," Sasuke's cold voice cut through her thoughts as if they were nothing, but sand paper.

Sasuke stepped forward, but it was as if he didn't move at all and he stood waiting as men dressed in black with black bandannas covering their faces only revealing their eyes, but Tsuna needn't worry about such things as she watched in a sick horror as he moved with such a deadly beautiful grace.

She wanted to coil and scream at him to stop the endless bloodshed, but her throat dried and sniff to the point she couldn't muster a word. This was the side that he avoided from her eyes; the side that he never wanted her to see.

Dancing so beautifully; so magnificently it was almost as if he was a kami of life and death. A reaper. A silent reaper that whispered with the crimson blood that rain down like a wet substance cascading down the surface.

When the last one fell Sasuke swung his sword erasing any blood left, before swiftly swiping the sword clean. He sheathed it back beside his belt and turned facing Tsuna.

The air smelled of burned electricity and bone. Tsuna took a step back her eyes never leaving the black orbs to afraid that he would arc the blade down her own body. She was shaking, trembling even.

Sasuke took a step forward and again Tsuna took a step back. "This is the Mafia and it is the world," Sasuke spoke freezing Tsuna in place. "Can you really let that boy lead such a world? Can you lead it?"

His words broke the frazzled picture that formed in her mind's eye. A picture of her mother, an unknown figure, her brother looking impassive, and her smiling trying to keep things together, but it crumbled, shattered into tiny little pieces.

Tsuna fell to the ground on her knees clutching her head as if she was hit.

Sasuke watched with a slight pang. An emotion flickered in cold black endless candles orbs. Sasuke wanted her to see the truth and wake up. No matter how cruel the action was.

Tsuna screamed and trashed on the ground floor as the forest stilled once more.

Sasuke lips parted slightly as he witnessed a light of white appear on Tsuna's forehead. He figured it was similar to the flame she could now control, but this was different.

**Inside Tsuna's head **

**Several figures appeared with glowing flames each in their own right powerful. They were surrounding, Tsuna while she on her knees sat in the center. The picture was in black and red as people either begged or cried out. **

**"Accept it," the one figure coaxed as the voice tried to sway Tsuna. **

**"The greatness. The power of our sins," spoke the voice on the right. Tsuna rolled up on the inside and she was terrified.**

**"Vonogola accept it all and become the Decimo," they said in unison.**

Sasuke winced never wanting to hear her scream like that again. It was too painful and he felt that his chakra was building through his eyes awaking his Sharingan, but he willed it away with much effort.

**"I WON'T ACECEPT IT!" Tsuna screamed out in anguish and pain. "I rather die!"**

Sasuke within an instant was by her side picking the shaken girl up bridal style.

Tsuna fell unconscious, but not before the figures that once tried to persuade her in accepting the Vongola sins smiled conformably as to congratulate her for her passing.

Sasuke's hold tightened and he walked quietly back inside his barrier and headed straight for the wooden home, summoning a shadow clone to help with anything if needed .

She was no shape in going back to her home now. It was too dangerous and to suspicious.

Placing her gently on the futon Sasuke prepared for the task that he never did for another human being- take care of them.

* * *

**REBORN****…**

"Mama, where's Tsuna?" Reborn asked sitting comfortably on at the kitchen table as Nana served him and a grumbling Yoshimori breakfast.

Yoshimori snorted. "Why even worry? He's not dead just probably sleeping in the gutter somewhere."

"Yoshi-kun..." Nana reprimanded, but Yoshi ignored his mother.

Reborn swatted him on the side of his head, "Don't be disrespectful, Baka- Yoshi." Then Reborn swiped his plate when the teen was rubbing his sore head muttering curses.

Nana sighed and sent Reborn a grateful look.

"Hey! Don't steal my food!"

"Pay attention, Baka-Yoshi," Reborn replied causally whilst Nana just handed her second child another helping.

Reborn although sneaking -more like stealing Yoshi's food once more didn't miss the worried look that passed through Nana's eyes.

"Oi, Baka- Yoshi you're going to be late."

"Crap!" Yoshi grumbled as he ran out the house grabbing his bag, Reborn following suit. Where in the world was, Tsuna?

In the shadows or precisely by some gates that was on the property passed a young girl with a dressed in a different school uniform form the Nami-chuu uniform stared in admiration.

"Finally I'm free of that, Dame –loser," Yoshi singed with a whistle.

Reborn curled his little fist and seconds before kicking the chosen idiot student for good measure a girl showed up.

"HAI! Is he your little, brother?" She wore a Midori school uniform.

Yoshi blinked and then smiled tilting his head. '_This day just might be perfect after all.'_

"No, he's a lost child I'm-

"I'm Reborn a hit man," Reborn's squeaky infant voice purred lightly in greeting.

"Kyaa~ you're so adorable! Why are you dressed like that, desu?"

_What does this girl has speech impairment? Yoshi thought frowning._

"I'm in the Mafia," Reborn answered casually just as he did with Kyoko yesterday.

"HIII!" the girl screeched, before pointing accusingly at Yoshi. "You're teaching, Reborn-kun bad things! Haru will save Reborn-kun! Desu!"

Yoshi sighed in annoyance this girl had a loud mouth, spoke incorrectly and referred to herself in third person. Who the hell does that?

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Haru-Chan," Yoshi said placating on a smile. "But, I have to go to school."

The girl known as Haru eeped, before shouting; "I'll be late as well! Bye, Reborn-kun!"

After that encounter, Yoshi finally reached the school. He was worried about Kyoko hoping that she thought that yesterday was nothing more than a dream.

When he entered the classroom he wasn't expecting to get laughed at and clowned upon like his, 'no-good' brother, Tsuna. On the inside he was horrified, but on the outside he schooled is features and said, "That was an act for a play and Kyoko-Chan was just doing her part."

Looks like they brought his lie. Exiting the classroom with that in mind he bumped into the kendo club members. "Mochida-senpai wants you at the gym now, Sawada-Hentai!"

They scooted him up, but he being a member of both baseball and basketballs teams evaded them. "Heh, suckers, you'll have to catch me first!"

With that he ran down the halls only hoping that Kami would save him and that he wouldn't run into the head disciplinary perfect.

Yoshi panted leaning against the stair wall. "Lost those losers," he muttered in-between breathes.

Reborn watched in agitation. Correction he was furious at the chosen heir, Yoshimori. The boy was a complete coward, arrogant, a convinced liar, and disrespectful towards his family. He was very tempted to just forget the boy and go search for, Tsuna, but he knew that the other wasn't dead. Call it a hunch or gut feeling, but Reborn knew that Tsuna was fine and would return soon. Just that he didn't know when and he was really itching to teach the other because if he had to stick with, Baka-Yoshi than he would strangle a poor unfortunate soul.

_Go home baka, so I can torture- I mean teach you a lesson, _Yoshi suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around himself and looked warily about.

"I'm getting out of here," he muttered to no one in particular. He indeed managed to leave the school, but not before kissing Hibari's tonfas.

To say Mochida was pissed was an understatement he was furious! Only a coward runs away from a match! "That piece of trash! When I see him, I'm going to kick his (beep)!" Mochida howled as he angrily left the school.

When Reborn saw Yoshimori the baby-hit man transformed his chameleon in to a mallet and whacked him sideways.

"OWWW! REBORN! STOP!"

Nana who was obvious to it all just smiled everything was turning out alright.

"It's so wonderful that Yoshi-kun is getting along with, Reborn-kun," Yoshi's screams sobered and Reborn bashed in the chosen's whimpering.

"Maybe next time you'll learn your lesson," He said before leaving the room with Yoshi glaring pathetically.

* * *

Tsuna opened her eyes groggily as she stirred awake. "You're awake." Tsuna heard the voice that was so deep like ocean water. Footsteps, light almost soundless.

"Su…."

Tsuna tried to speak, but paused as the futon shifted indicating the person was now sitting by her side.

Wordlessly, Sasuke helped her up and gently coaxed her to swallow the water.

Tsuna coughed slightly, but reluctantly gulped it down gratefully. "What…?"

Sasuke wordlessly took the glass and laid it down; his eyes never meeting the cross dressing girl.

Flashes past through Tsuna's mind and she closed her eyes tight and grabbed for her head, but a firm pair of calloused hands stopped her form doing so. For a moment she blinked back silent tears that threaten to fall. They were painful. She wanted those visions gone, why?

Her mouth opened in silent wording then closed, before opening again her caramel eyes confused.

"Face reality, Hime," Sasuke's voice sounded regretful in a way, but still held that coldness.

Tsuna allowed his words enter her troubled mind and the tears fall as she wanted to curl up as they fell freely. It was true, all of it was true. The Mafia was a blood thirty organization that they were put into. She really did witness a side of Suk-Sasuke that she has never seen. But, the thing was she couldn't be mad at him. Not for something so trivial and small because if she knew earlier on…

Warm arms surrounded her frame as her head rested on a smooth chest; her ears listening to the heartbeat; a voice whispering in her ear sorrowfully, yet small. Was he still with her now, or did he…?

"Never again," Tsuna cried harder and Sasuke was so lost no longer knowing what to do. He just let her cry as much as she wanted. He knew the method he used was cruel even cold, yet it was the only way to wake her up and have her realize.

Tsuna was wide awake no longer was she going to walk blindly in the dark.

"I ...I not afraid or scared," Tsuna uttered her crying subsiding. "Your, Suke-kun my….." Sasuke's hands fisted in her brown locks gently; listening quietly as she spoke; "Precious friend. "

Tsuna sniffed and pulled herself from his hold and Sasuke obliged unable to speak. It wasn't that he couldn't after all he only talks when need or necessary, but in situations liked dealing with others and emotions other than range, anger, and curiosity…

"You are you know," Tsuna continued with a smile. "I …" She then looked away clenching her fist in the sheets. "If that's true and that's what it takes to lead the Mafia then…" she looked back up with determination and resolve that Sasuke's eyes flickered with their own emotion, but it was not his usual cold demeanor.

"Something such as that cannot have any hope. If, it continues that the path is forever bloody and dark and feared than, I will shun it and forgo a better path. I will protect otōto."

Sasuke's lips parted, but he was stunned. Those words were so similar to Itachi.

_"This clan is pathetically lost. Clinging to hopeless things such as a clan name forgetting what's important. For life has more value and change, change can only occur without predictions, and limitations in the way."_

Yes, that is what Itachi said to three clansmen when he showed Sasuke the truth.

Sasuke crackled slightly, before he bumped his head with a surprise Tsuna. He was smiling and Tsuna could see his eyes twinkle like black sand.

"You're something else, Hime," then he removed the contact and looked at her seriously. "What are you going to do if he refuse and hate you farther?"

Sasuke knew of her brother from stories and quiet observation and the boys' hatred was blind and unseeing. Tsuna bit her lip, but then swatted away the urge to back away. "Let him, I will continue to protect him from the fate and take the burden."

To say Sasuke was stun was an understatement he was shocked. Never before has he felt so proud, so glad that this girl was …

_'Mine...' The thought was possessive, but he didn't care. Tsuna was something that happened once every generation or two and he wasn't going to lose her. _

However, if she was going through this than he needs to make sure she was ready, even as a question danced in his mind.

Sasuke got up from the futon causing it to creek back to normal weight and dugged in a wooden drawer taking out a pair of clothing. He handed to Tsuna, "Get dress. You can wash your uniform later."

Tsuna tilted her head in confusion. "Training," was all she got and with a defeated sigh she got up out the comfortable futon and headed for the bathroom.

Sasuke wanted to yell out and still does, but he figured he could save that for the training. He sighed in exasperation as he pulled himself a glass of water. The doors opened and Tsuna emerged in his side and he stared longer than necessary. The Uchiha clothing looked … great on her.

Tsuna coughed loudly.

"Let's go," Sasuke answered after a moment.

* * *

**REBORN….**

Tsuna returned home and Nana was happy yet disappointed/worried. "Tsu-Chan," she exclaimed. "Mama was worried about you! Where were you, dear?!"

Yoshimori whom as grumbling curses stopped as he heard his mother's voice form downstairs. _No, that loser back. Just great, I ha-_

Reborn swatted him in the back of the head muttering, "You should be glad, Baka –Yoshi," then disappeared down the stairs.

"You had us worried, Tsuna," Reborn said hoping on the small brunet's fluffy head. Tsuan's eyes rolled up to me this little infant's face and 'he' couldn't help, but smile.

"Sorry, I did mean to worry anyone."

"Forgiven," Reborn casually said as he made himself comfortable- basically a spot other than Yoshi's head which he deemed impossible and untamed.

Nana happily served breakfast making more than needed today. How could she not, Tsuna –Chan is alright and came back in one piece.

Tsuna blinked as 'he' witnesses the unusual scene. Reborn stealing Yoshi's food and he doing the same to Tsuna's it was odd yet, it felt pleasant.

"Tsu-Chan, Yoshi-kun you're going to be late," Nana gushed happily as she picked up the plates, but Tsuna shook 'his' head with a smile, "I'll help before I go."

Nana beamed and Yoshi walked out bristling. Reborn shadowed his features with his fedora before exiting the house.

When Tsuna said goodbye and left for school the tiny hit man plopped on 'his' forehead. "So, Tsuna where were you?"

Tsuna frowned 'he' didn't want to tell Reborn anything just yet. "Reborn-kun-

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna and Reborn titled their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Mochida.

"Sawada, right..? Yoshimori's brother?" Tsuna nodded and was wondering just what did Yoshi do.

"He cowardly ran away from a fight," Reborn supplied petting Leon.

"Huh..? Who said that?" Mochida asked looking around, but at not realizing it was the baby hit man he shrugged it off as his imagination. "Anyways," he continued. "As is older brother is your job to clean up after him so, after school. The match is Kendo," the keno captain finished seriously.

Tsuna watched as the senior left towards the school, "So what you going to do, Tsuna?"

Reborn asked looking at the brunet sideways.

Reborn was slightly taken aback, but proudness and a pride engulfed him as he looked at Tsuna who had an aura something that he had yet to see from Yoshimori.

"I have no choice, but to fight him." Then Tsuna suddenly stopped and looked at Reborn's back as 'he' said, "Exclude Yoshi from being Vongola Decimo."

Reborn was interested and his ears perked and he turned over his small shoulders slightly, "Why should I? You said that you didn't-

"I'm taking his place." Tsuna cut him off. It was daring to do so and Reborn was intrigued.

"No, promises," and he was gone leaving Tsuna alone.

The bell ranged and the cross-dressing girl scurried towards the school.

* * *

**N'cut! With Tsu-Chan training with Sasuke hm... It's kind of hard to see her holding back. I will also have more happen in next chapter and Gokudera and Yamamoto appears! Also, Reborn does some snooping! Like, don't like, not original enough? To standard? Anyways because I was completely bored for the day I decided to put up the chapter; but maa, maa, I think you guys already know, hahaha! **

**Well, until next time…I'm out! **


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**Summary: He left during the midst of the war because of how his clan was treated. 'He' is not all what he seems as he hides a secret. He is a she (fem Tsuna). The sibling, Yoshimori Sawada is the chosen, but was the choice right? Or will Tsuna A.K A. Dame-Tsuna be Decimo and what the deal with Dame-Tsuna? Will Reborn find out? **

**A more short-extended version of the summary.**

I'm keeping Tsunayoshi not going to change unless feels like or you guys think it should be. Nana I'll try to keep her in character.

_Last time: Tsuna received a rude wakeup call- The Mafia is a bloody organization that would only be changed if change occurred. _

_"I'm taking his place."_

_Chapter 6! _

* * *

Reborn was pleased the revelation that Tsuna accepted was soothing to his ears. Never before has he felt so relieved to hear that a candidate was going to over throw that cowardly brat, Yoshimori. The fight with Mochida was superb and Reborn was pleased yet, disappointed because Tsuna didn't need the dying will bullet. With eyes narrowed Reborn came to a decision.

_"Is he the Vongola Decimo..?"_

Reborn replied standing just behind the person. "One of them, yes. Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

_"Then which one do I go after?" _

Reborn thought about it for a moment. "His brother…Yoshimori," Silence reigned, before Reborn spoke once more. "Attack them separately of course."

"S_o attack the chosen and then the spare?" the person confirmed._

Well putting mildly, Reborn suppose that was a way to put it. Footsteps small, but firm walked farther and the person clenched his fist.

"I will see for myself, which of us deserves to be Vongola Decimo."

* * *

_Hands outstretched towards Tsuna. Pleadeing, pleading, but for what? it was once filled with greens and laughter. Her mother sat on the table about serve Reborn, Yoshi and them, but then that all changed. It changed when invisble dark shadows covered up the surroundings._

_"Tsuna!"_

_Nana smiled ruefully. Something wasn't right. Why was she falling with her hand stretched towards her?_

_"O-kaaa-san!" Tsuna screamed._

_The scenery became pitch black as if the end swept over early with red glistering in shades as if it was the sunset sky._

_"Stupid, Dame-Tsuna! Wheren't you suppposed to be the **big brother**?" _

_Tsuna could only reach out, "I am! I'm not let-_

_Pitch dankness creeps up again. What was going on? _

_Why was everything fading away?Shattering, crumbling._

_Didn't she say that she was going to change the Vongola?_

_" You let us fall, Tsuna. Why didn't you change our paths?"_

_"Reborn?! Wait! I-" _

_"Hime, you lied to me. You didn't relieved our curse clans. We'll still cursed, hime and it's all your fault! All of it-_

_No, not Sassuke -kun too. Why? _

_Red droplets fell like rain._

_"YOU FAILED US!"_

* * *

The next morning Tsuna woke up with a jolt. That dream to putting it mildly was similar to what she witnessed in the forest clearing, and she hated that her actions weren't fast and in a shaky breath, Tsuna calmed down enough to get up. Once up she showered and dressed quickly in the boys' uniform.

Once Tsuna was down stairs saying goodbye to 'his' mother for the morning, Reborn suddenly stood up and swiftly dressed before exiting the room he shared with the other, Yoshi.

Expertly hiding his presence Reborn followed as Tsuna walked down the streets, but the brunet's intuition was good. Not only was his fighting skills exceptionally well, but intuition as well. Humph, Reborn smirked. He was going to find out just where Tsunayoshi was going.

The forest again and once again he gritted his teeth. A barrier stood in his way. How could Tsuna enter, but he –no other beings could? Was the barrier designed for only Tsuna?

Tsuna wasn't panting out of breath no she was as calm as ever. "So you finally showed," Tsuna looked up towards the tree seeing Sasuke standing up-side down most likely using chakra to do so.

He opened his eyes and obsidian clashed with caramel brown.

Tsuna smiled taking out two bento boxes that held their breakfast.

Sasuke sat enjoying the bento and the wind that swayed his bangs gently. His gaze fell to the quiet girl beside him.

"I..I had a nightmare," Tsuna quivered out.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He didnt' know what do -couse he had tons of nightmares of that night. But,.

"Suke-kun..." Sasuke thoughts were cut off and he gazed back at the girl. She looked back at him with a pleading, determined gaze.

He knew what she wanted, but he could not keep that promise nor could he allow her to live in a hope that was never to come. After all, even when his clan wanted what they never truely wanted (peace) he, Uchiha Sasuke could not.. have it.

"No guarantee's, hime."

Tsuna's eyes shined with relief. "Thanks, that's all I ask for."

Sasuke went back to his meal. How strange? He would have thought she wasnted nothing to with him even after he trained her. Afraid that the memeory would haunt her forever yet, she had a nightmare related to the memory of seeing him kill ..

_'Never again.'_

* * *

"Mama," Reborn called.

Nana peek her head out from the kitchen. "Where does Tsuna go at this time?"

"Ah," Nana blinked. "Tsu-Chan goes to see Suke-kun," she then sighed. "I wish dobe- Nana said this airily as if she was joking. Reborn took note and concluded that Nana just went along with Tsuna's Dame-personality. "Tsu-Chan would bring him over though."

Reborn just titled his fedora, "Mama..?" Nana looked back at Reborn. "You never met this friend?"

The woman titled her head. "Ah, no," she said showing her disappointment.

"GAHHH!" Nana blinked and looked towards the stairs. "I'm late!"

"Get going, Baka –Yoshi. Tsuna already left." Before the teen exited out the doors however, "Oh, Baka-Yoshi…. Play the game well."

Yoshi didn't know what Reborn meant by that, but it wasn't good.

Reborn was a hitman of fine skill. He trotted up the stairs when Mama wasn't looking and headed up towards a certain room. The door didn't open however_… 'It's lock, but why?'_

Picking it was the best option as his eyes narrowed. Tsuna was a quiet person, but why lock the door? It wasn't as if he was hiding something-That thought trailed out of the window when Reborn relented and just picked the knob soundlessly.

The room was fairly clean and neat too neat for a teenage boy. It was time to snoop-Cough, I mean investigate that of whom Sawada, Tsunayoshi was. And, if he didn't find anything he was going to have to extend to drastic measures.

* * *

Tsuna entered the classroom mood lit; tripping 'he' was greeted with the usual 'Dame-Tsuna and laughter.

"You all are monkeys," Hana a girl who was friends with Kyoko Sasagawa.

Kyoko smiled friendly and waved.

Tsuna shyly did the same, before turning to face the window as 'he' sat in 'his' seat.

"Don't worry about it, Kyoko." Hana said uninterested.

Kyoko nodded. They could try again all, Tsuan did seem like a nice person and who needed a friend.

"Che, "Yoshi snorted lowly as he glared along with other boys' in the classroom.

"Sawada!" Tsuna turned the window to see Mochida who looked annoyed. "Finally! What the hell's so interesting out there anyway?!"

The class didn't know what was going on. What was the school's kendo captain talking about? Why was he being friendly with Dame-Tsuna? The only one who wasn't perturbed was the ever smiling baseball star, Yamamoto.

Before, Tsuna could answer however; the teacher calmly walked in and behind was silver haired brunet who looked like a delinquent. The boy turned to the front as the teacher outstretched his hand towards his direction. "This is the new transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is….Gokudera, Hayato-Kun."

Many awed. "He's so hot," some girls said dreamily.

"From another country too," another group said dreamily.

Tsuna however, wasn't really interested in him like they were. '_Italy,' the brunet thought, 'Reborn-kun's country?'_

_'What why is that punk…He doesn't deserve Kyoko-Chan's attention," Yoshi thought gritting his teeth looking angrily._

Gokudera strode forward.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

"What you have a problem?" Yoshi sneered.

_Mochida quietly scoffed. 'What an idiot. He's such a fake.'_

Tsuna frowned. She was hoping that her instincts were wrong and that this transfer _wasn't_ involved with the mafia.

"After school," Gokudera sneered and reluctantly went to his seat.

**Bell ring!**

Yoshimori was sitting in his desk running a hand boredly through his straight brown locks. A hand rested on his shoulders and he scowled at the smiling person. "What is it Yamamoto?" He asked rolling his eyes.

Yamamoto just smiled, "We're counting on you and Tsuna, ne?"

"For what..?" Yoshi asked snorting at his brothers' name.

"Sawada!"

The group looked up seeing Mochida screaming his lungs out at the brunet who was most likely day-dreaming.

"Ay, what's wrong, Mochida-Senpai?" one asked while the others looked confused. Yoshi however, looked on indifferently.

"TSUNAYOSHI!" Mochida hollered and Tsuna jumped skyrocketing out of 'his' seat with a, "HIEEE!"

Calming down, Tsuna looked around for the trouble, but quickly found an annoyed Mochida looking at 'him'.

"Yes, Mochida-Senpai..?"

Mochida was wondering if he dreamed yesterday's battle. "The volleyball… Tsuna cocked 'his' head in confusion." You and your _brother_ are the substitutes." Clearly Mochida had a grudge or just didn't like Tsuna's brother anymore because he had no honor or something like that.

Tsuna bit 'his' lip.

"What come on? Don't tell me you want to chicken out?" He grabbed Tsuna and looked at the brunet in the eye. "No one will ever call you that name again."

"Well, yes, but..." Tsuna said not knowing how to explain it to the kendo captain.

**HALLS… **

"Cowardly running away again, Baka-Yoshi."

Yoshi dressed in the boys' school P.E. uniform stopped. "I'm no coward."

Reborn sipped on his coffee.

"What the hell!? And why in the hell are you drinking coffee in such a su- Yes, the fire hydrant **was so** **suspicious**.

"Not at all," Reborn causally said as he sipped some more. "I have many hideouts all over the school."

In the end Yoshimori went to the game and to say he was ticked was an understatement. His 'No-Good' brother received all the fame that was meant for him! How in the hell was that possible? How, or was he always holding back? After all, he didn't fight the bullies.

"That was amazing!"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto grinned placing an arm around the brunet, grinning. "Nice job."

Tsuna laughed softly. Gokudera voiced his objections and Reborn frowned.

Yoshimori glared and huffed turning away from the glorious scene that should be his.

* * *

Yoshimori stood looking impassively just as Gokudera looked at him with a scowl. "What now, _barbarian_?"

Gokudera wasn't perturbed in the slightest. "If trash like you becomes the tenth boss of, Vongola than it is doomed."

Trash..? He was no such thing. Maybe his 'no-good' brother was, but he Yoshimori Sawada who was cared for wasn't.

Reborn watched from his hiding spot. One would say that he was a sadist and maybe he was-because at that moment he deemed it a lesson for the brat to learn. Never run away from a fight.

And, all he did was watched silently as Dynamites flew.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Yes, Yoshimori barely dodged the dynamites that were being thrown his way; basketball and baseball be damned because it wasn't going to save him from the dynamites that would blow him into smithereens.

"Triple Bomb!" Gokudera shouted, but just as he did he made an error. Smoke appeared and mists the area suddenly and when it began to clear, Reborn just knew that those two were alright. But, that doesn't mean he was happy to see the mop of hair of the person that did such a thing, even if he saved their lives.

A few hours later... "You're finally up," Reborn stated nonchalantly looking at Gokudera whose emerald eyes finally look at him.

"Reborn-san…What happened?" The silver-haired teen looked around and his eyes widen. "Jyuu-

"The match ended in a draw. No one won," Reborn didn't sound please when he said it. He then turned around and crossed over towards the unconscious Yoshimori leaving a confused, pondering Gokudera behind.

AHHH! STOP! REBORN!"

Yoshi screamed.

"Pathetic," Reborn stated as he hit the teen with the Leon mallet. "You couldn't even fight off, Gokudera."

Yoshi glared, "I could have taken him if he didn't have those-

Wham!

Reborn didn't know what type of illusion Tsuna used, but… "At this rate your Dame-brother will become the Mafia don."

Yoshi looked changed drastically. "So, what? He wouldn't be able to handle it anyway! And I find it hard to believe that he saved my life! He's so pathetic and weak! It's sad!"

"How many times must I install it in your little brain?" Reborn spat coldly. Then he hit the teen again harder in certain places, "FAMILY COMES FIRST!"

* * *

Tsuna smiled as she balanced herself on a pole. "I can't believe the clone worked."

Sasuke stood perfectly across from her with his arms crossed; "Hn…. So, this is your plan?"

Tsuna leaped and charged with a fist, but the other dodged effortlessly. "It isn't how I wanted, but for now…"

Sasuke reinitiated and attacked with various kicks. Tsuna flipped- that was close.

Sasuke stopped his assaults only momentarily though.

Twenty minutes later, "Go home, Hime."

Tsuna frowned, and looked at the darken sky suddenly feeling that going home wasn't a good idea.

"Alright, Suke-kun..." She reluctantly caves. "See you tomorrow then."

Sasuke said nothing just watched the girl leave.

When Tsuna got home and reached the stairs 'he' was greeted with a gun pointing at him.

Tsuna subconsciously stood in a stance and backed up once. Reborn noted that it was a perfect stance one that was both offensive and defensive and one that was unfamiliar to him. Interesting..."You have some explaining to do."

Tsuna inwardly panic. She didn't put it pass the small hitman to find out her secret so soon, but she then fumed. He went into her room! That was privacy strict! "I have no idea of what you speak of," Tsuna coolly answered keeping her temper in check.

Reborn wasn't having it however, he needed Tsuna to be secured for a while. "Fine, I'll let you pass."

Tsuna looked shocked for a moment before she spoke, answering the question he asked the previous day. "The reason why I've changed my mind is because…" A pause, "Yoshi-kun doesn't need to suffer in the sins of the Vongola."

Such an aura, such confidence, but how did Tsuna know of Vongola sins'? However, right now wasn't the time. He'll find out soon though, "Hmmm… "Reborn smirked titling his fedora. "Perhaps, but you interfered in the fight against Gokudera and baka-Yoshi..."

Tsuna cut him off. "It was necessary. I won't help him in every battle though," and Tsuna walked passed Reborn whose features were shadowed. What tsuna said sounded terribaly like a white lie and, Reborn didn't like it too much.

* * *

**A DAY LATER…..**

When he asked questions Tsuna would answer in squabbles leaving a great deal of information out. He had asked and tried to follow Tsuna, but to no avail; he knew why Tsuna suddenly wanted the positioned and was pleased that Tsuna valued and placed the family first. He didn't know what he brunet was planning, but he would receive some news/ orders sometime today.

With that in mind, he sipped on his coffee some more whilst listening for the piercing scream that would soon erupt like a volcano.

"CRAP!" Yoshi yelled he was followed surprisingly by Tsuna who would normally be gone around this time.

"Ah, Dame-Tsu-Chan…? " Nana asked blinking at the disguised girl.

Then turning towards her son," Yoshi-Kun morning!"

Tsuna smiled and nodded in greeting. Talking wasn't an option not with the dream 'he' had again. Yoshi grumbled and sat down and the routine started.

Tsuna sighed and got up, "I'm leaving now, mom."

Reborn titled his head and watched the boy' go, and all he could do was wait.

"Oi, Baka –Yoshi you have five minutes."

"WHAT?! I'm out of here!"

When the younger sibling was gone… "Mama..?"

Nana smiled beautifully. Iemitsu was right his wife was something, but right now the need to- even if he had to wait on a reply from the ninth. "Is Tsuna cross-dressing to hide something important?"

Nana didn't answer right away, but she did placate a confuse smile. "What do you mean Reborn-Kun? That's just SILLY!" The woman laughed as if Reborn said a funy joke, but the home tutor was so serious.

Nana was biting her lip. Should she tell him? After all, he was looking over her children.

* * *

Tsuna entered just a minute after Yoshi and Mochida greeted the disguised girl. "Can you believe it," he started. "That damn teacher, Nezu talking nonsense again."

Tsuna sweat-dropped. When doesn't he speak nonsense..? "Oi, Mochida?" The kendo captain turned and saw the other Sawada. "You'll still pretending to be friends with my brother?" The brunet rolled his eyes. "And when are you going to give us the footage. There's no way he beated you in a match!"

Mochida clenched his fist and was about to stomp towards the idiot when… "Alright settle your down. " The students did so reluctantly as they were interested in what just transpired. "Now, when I call your names come get your test," it was Nezu the science teacher.

"Kurhara," and the student replied taking his test.

"_Sawada_," the teacher paused looking at the test with scorn. Yoshi smirked, finally some humiliation. "This is just hypothetically speaking….But let's just say...there is a soul student who scores below 20 drastically lowing the class average."

Yoshi practically was beaming; however, Tsuna inwardly growled 'he' wasn't dumb. It's just that, Nezu was boring! It wasn't that 'he' was bad at science, but really didn't get of that biology was complicated, and the formulas were just as terrible! And, Sasuke did help when 'he' asked, but Tsuna refrained from blushing out right.

Getting back to the topic.

Fortunately, Tsuna was refraining from blasting the asshole and, or asking Sasuke to kill him slowly like he did those….Tsuna shuddered as the visions surfaced and the nightmares of that happening to her family crept in.

The doors opened and in walked a pissed off looking Gokudera.

* * *

**N'cut! Mochida is good in this fic. Gokudera is ticked, why?Will Nana tell Reborn? Like, don't like? No originallity? Hopefully it is and itsn't to much like other fics. What will happen next? **


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**Summary: He left during the midst of the war because of how his clan was treated. 'He' is not all what he seems as he hides a secret. He is a she (fem Tsuna). The sibling, Yoshimori Sawada is the chosen, but was the choice right? Or will Tsuna A.K A. Dame-Tsuna be Decimo and what the deal with Dame-Tsuna? Will Reborn find out? **

**A more short-extended version of the summary.**

I'm keeping Tsunayoshi not going to change unless feels like or you guys think it should be. Nana I'll try to keep her in character, especially Iemitsu (what can I say can't be mad at the guy-He's goofy) you see in later chapters!

I'm glad you guys like!Je suis content que vous aimez!

I don't know, but thank's it always fun to see more than one language, so I had fun reading your review!

_Last time: __The doors opened and in walked a pissed off looking Gokudera._

_Chapter 7! _

* * *

Gokudera was pissed. The match not only ended in a draw, but the clues he had – frozen dynamites- left him empty. Not, only were a few dynamites frozen, but some were in pieces, but he couldn't fathom anyone having such skill to do that, but Reborn. However, "_I did no such thing; the match is over between you two." _

His fist was clenched in his pockets as he scowled looking at the unruly scene that the bastard, nutty old man reeled back. Great the sucker was pathetic and he was all high and mighty not too long ago.

Puff… such a sorry excuse…

"This is just hypothetically speaking of course..." If Gokudera ever showed an emotion he would probably roll his eyes in annoyance and say 'oh joy'. "But, let's just say that one is late and has delinquent tendencies and suddenly hangs out with the out casted-

That damns word. He hated that word with a passion it always was thrown at him as if he was just that.

"Old man," he growled stomping towards Nezu. Hollering the man up by the collar, Gokudera glared at him with a deathly glint in his eyes.

Tsuna's anger subsided and 'he' debated silently. Meanwhile the class was watching speechless, but Yoshimori humped.

_'Maybe this was a way to lose not only the barbarian, but his 'no-good 'brother as well._

"Gokudera-Kun," Gokudera glanced from the corner of his left eye. Tsuna didn't have to say the rest because the bomber dropped the insufferable, Nezu as if he was a sack of potatoes.

Wheezing for breath, Nezu shakily gets up and plotting to get back at them for his humiliation he shouts just as Gokudera stands scowling a few inches over Tsuna; "Principal's office the both of you!"

Tsuna panicked slightly, but left after a tsk-ing Gokudera. Yoshimori smirked he may not like Nezu-sensei like the rest, but at the moment he couldn't think the man for just being him a bastard. He snickered along as his fellow classmate's gossip.

Gokudera stood scowling and piercingly looking at anything that would interest him besides some old farts debating on suspension or expulsion.

"We should just expel them both!" Nezu roared. "They're going to bring our school-

"Calm down," the principal said calmly. "There's no need to go to such lengths just yet," the man was smiling and Tsuna didn't know what to do.

"In fact …" A pause; "Nothing will happen and everything will be ignored if you two can find something that we have been looking for, for years. "

What the hell they were just being screwed with. Tsuna bit 'his' cheek, "What is that, sir?"

The principal smiled, "a fifteen year old time capsule."

* * *

Nezu snickered in glee while the principal sat back. Meanwhile…

"Che, stupid assholes," Gokudera muttered taking out a cigarette. The teen lit it and put in his mouth, before taking it out and exhaling. "You seriously are going to look for that piece of junk?" He asked watching the brunet briefly before taking a drag.

Tsuna knew that the bomber most likely only stayed so he could fight afterwards. Wait a minute… Tsuna knew 'he' probably was becoming crazy, but the idea just might work.

"You still need to fight me, right?"

Gokudera bent down and let out the cigarette, glancing at the brunet as he did so. What was that trash thinking?

Tsuna titled 'his' head and smiled. "Come now, surely you didn't come all the way from Italy just to test out one heir when there's two?"

Gokudera thought about it for a second. The 'boy' had a point. "Che," he said casually as if he was used to this kind of thing. "Why not? The sooner I defeat you the sooner I can become the Vongola tenth!"

Instantly dynamites where in his hands and he threw.

Reborn in one of his many hiding spots watched.

Tsuna dodged, _dodged_. Gokudera was shocked for a moment, but threw some more dynamites. Even though this pathetic weakling was better than the first candidate he – No, this was the same...a test.

Zigzagging – No evading with such ease it was almost as if Tsuna was creating after images. Reborn was impressed for the second time.

There was no way for Gokudera to throw any more dynamites and he knew it_. 'Damn.'_

Tsuna darted like lighting and punched the bomber lightly on the shoulder. Gokudera let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That- Gokudera stammered, before a scowl of fury appeared on his face. He wasn't going to accept that he lost; his pride was just too stubborn like that. "That was nothing more than a _fluke_."

Tsuna said nothing.

A few seconds passed by and, "Look I would not like to get expelled. Can you help me find the capsule, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera scoffed, "I _helped_ out enough don't you _think_?"

Surrounding them were several small little craters from the fight, but no capsule. So, the plan backfired that didn't mean that the other would.

Reborn witnessed Tsuna's hands glow brightly and a flame of orange appeared on 'his' forehead.

Gokudera ignored the brunet taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

_'What?!'_ Reborn was shocked he knew the teen could fight exceptionally well, _but to be able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode skipping dying will mode..? _It was unheard of. No, the fact is it wasn't, but…

"_Tsuna who trained you..?" He asked just after the kendo match with Mochida._

_Tsuna sighed, but then glanced in the distance looking at the orange colored sky. Reborn waited. "A friend," he answered. He noted the youth tone took on one that bordered a certain fondness. _

_Reborn didn't mutter a word, but this morning however, "Mama…you never seen this friend?"_

_At the answer he received he asked his next question. "Mama… is Tsuna hiding something important by _cross-dressing_?" _

_Nana laughed it off, but he didn't miss her biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Reborn-kun, but Dobe-Tsu-chan is the only one who can tell you."_

Tsuna was relying on 'his' instincts as 'he' walked in strides towards were the instincts were guiding.

In the end, Nezu was humiliated terribly as Tsuna and Gokudera came back with not a 15 year old capsule, but a forty-year old capsule that hid Nezu's failing scores.

Gokudera sent Tsuna a long dangerous glare and stormed out of the office. That fight was nothing more than his imagination.

Reborn wasn't pleased one bit.

**REBORN...**

**_Bang_**!

The sound was that of a gun being shot.

Reborn was pissed off. Why? The Sawada family was more trouble than one would like to think. The twins were so different it was like mixing water and oil. He didn't blame the goofy –observant CEDEF, or Nana, but...

**Bang! **

There was nothing to blame it on, but the genetics probably. However, Reborn sighed hosting the gun back.

It was time to head back to his students.

**REBORN…**

That night Reborn slipped in Tsuna's room just after he vented his anger. Tsuna as he figured wasn't in his room, but Reborn expected as much, but the ten was still in the facility. What little clues gave that away was the open window.

Reborn walked over towards the window pondering and wondering just what Tsuna what was thinking.

Seeing nothing out not even a leg hanging from a tree branch-A soft sigh reached his ears and the voice belonging to the brunet resounded melodiously.

"I'm on the roof, Reborn-kun."

Reborn smirked as he landed on the roof having Leon change back to his animal form. "You want to know something don't you?" Tsuna asked him sitting crossed legged on the roof, looking up at the moonless night.

Reborn was quite frankly surprised. The teens fighting were excellent and intuition was astounding. "How good is your hyper intuition?"

Tsuna shrugged to be honest 'he' didn't know.

Reborn thought as much and moved on. "What are you hiding, Tsuna?" Reborn asked patting Leon. Tsuna knew he was serious and wanted to know and 'he' sighed.

"Nothing," Tsuna answered, but Reborn knew the brunet was lying. Instantly Leon was morphed into a green gun. Holding up 'his' hands in a peace gesture, "It's not that it's nothing, but it's my secret to tell, Reborn."

"The sooner you tell me the sooner I'm out of your hair," Tsuna inwardly snorted at that. That was highly improbable.

The brunet was right in thinking so "Che, fine."

Tsuna sighed_, 'Looks like I'll have to be careful from now on.'_

**_Kapow! _**

Yoshimori shrieked. "What the hell, Reborn?!"

Reborn didn't look to happy. Well, who would be? It was like he had his favorite candy stolen and couldn't find the thief! Or more accurately something happened to Leon….yeah the second one sounded more appealing.

"Don't start your (censored) Baka-Yoshi," he spat; jumping in his man –shift bed.

**XXX….**

"Are we done choosing teams?"

"Just one left."

_Tsuna sighed. 'And, here is where I hate being Dame the most.'_

The arguments started again. "Come on just let Dame-Tsuna on your team."

"No way! You guys have him and we'll take Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori snorted. This always happens. No matter what team his 'no-good' brother is on they always whine up losing, but for him the great popular sport student –He never lets his team lose.

"Come guys don't be that way to my Dame-brother."

Tsuna nearly choked. That was a new one it always was Yoshi who played wile 'he' was left out.

"Hahaha~" the baseball star Yamamoto laughed. "Isn't it alright? Come on Tsuna you can join our team."

"What? Yamamoto you can't be serious!"

Tsuna was shocked to say the least no one ever wanted 'him' on their teams not even 'his' brother.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi with his popularity and athleticism are need for the family," Reborn muttered as he watched the game. However, he didn't miss anything concerning the twins especially Tsuna.

The game was tip notch and Tsuna's team still lost. Tsuna sighed it wasn't 'he' who was at fault it was just that…

Dame –Tsuna is the one everyone knows.

"Clean up the field by yourself!" Students hissed out.

"Yeah, because of you we lost again!" Another followed the first group of students.

"Yeah, _Dobe get to it!" Two boys hissed out. _

One by one student's left the field leaving Tsuna to clean up the mess that followed after the game. 'He' was alone until…"Help has arrived!"

Tsuna looked up, surprised. "Yamamoto…?"

Yamamoto nodded and they talked, but Tsuna felt that something wasn't right. "Thanks Tsuna," Yamamoto beamed waving.

Tsuna waved and left the other staying to practice.

"You still here, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto stopped swinging his bat and grinned. "Yoshi want to play with me? Come on it would be fun."

Yoshimori snorted, "Sure why not?" He stated with his arms crossed heading towards the opposite direction the baseball star.

As they practiced together Yamamoto was getting frustrated even more than what he was feeling before. The advice wasn't working! Why? He was giving all his effort, but…" Ne, Yoshi can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" Yoshi spat out.

"Advice? I'm putting all my effort into playing, but it isn't enough. What should I do?"

Yoshimori thought for a moment then snorted deliriously. "That's easy." And, the next words he said before he left utterly stung Yamamoto, Takeshi.

* * *

**XX…**

Tsuna looked up at the falling sun as she sat cross legged. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Sasuke lay on the ground looking at the sky that was soon going to be darker than the night with the stars shining brightly.

_'Say something, please…'_

Sasuke didn't say a word and pursed his lips in thought. "What may seem effortless to one is not the same for another."

Tsuna's head lowered to the grass; face palming. "Argh… I feel like an idiot."

Baritone laughter reach Tsuna's ears and the girl perked up and stared.

Tsuna pouted, "mou…..That isn't funny~"

Sasuke chuckles died and instantaneously he was up flicking Tsuna's forehead. "You are, Hime there's nothing not to laugh at, but it is good you know."

Standing up with his hand outstretched he spoke, "Come training now."

Tsuna whined, but took the hand anyway. Oh well it couldn't be helped nor avoided.

A total of twelve targets. Three straightforward, three each facing left and right, and three far, far away facing Tsuna back.

Tsuna gripped the shuriken, "Remember don't hold towards the edges."

Tsuna nodded and with one hand threw the shuriken which whizzed through the air.

_One…center .Two…left center. Three... right side._

_Miss_.

Four….miss center hit down right.

Misses three targets….

Five. Six.

Tsuna panted slightly with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips despite that she missed six targets-all which were facing Tsuna's back and farther right's and left's. However, her small victory was ushered and downed terribly by a punch that sent her skidding backwards.

Sasuke said nothing as he lunged once more. As she dodged the few assaults her mind wondered. However, because of that she was hit squarely in the ribs.

"Oof…! That's going to leave a bruise.

"You're not concentrating, what's bothering you, Hime?"

Tsuna stood in the only Uchiha stance she knew. "Nothing," she muttered hands brightening an icy/ orange before she charged forward.

Unfortunately Sasuke knew her better than that. He caught her wrist in midair and squeeze.

Tsuna flinch slightly, but refused to look at the raven.

Sasuke squeezed a little harder, "Hime."

Tsuna bit her lip. Sasuke wasn't commanding he **_was_** demanding that she tell.

"Well…" Tsuna relented after sucking up a breath. "I have this bad feeling that something's going to happen tomorrow and I'm uneasy. That's not all either, I know I have started to move and act on my decisions, but I'm still lost."

Sasuke said nothing letting her wrist lose slightly.

"What-What should I do?" Tsuna asked her voice sounding small.

Sasuke's hold her wrist loosen completely sliding in her soft petite hand. Tsuna looked up at him lost and the Uchiha looked away towards the forgone sun.

"That, hime is for you to figure out."

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna headed home with that feeling building up rapidly up inside.

* * *

**~London bridge is falling down.**

**Falling down, falling down, falling down.**

******London Bridge is falling down.**

**My fair lady. ~**

Tsuna jolted out of bed and hurriedly dressed. Something wasn't right, wasn't right at all...

Running down stairs at full speed the brunet nearly knock down her mother.

"Dame-Tsu-Chan!" Nana exclaimed worriedly.

"Huh? What's up with that, loser?" Yoshimori sassily remarked.

"Baka-Yoshi…"

"Alright," the teen growled. "I'm leaving geez."

However, when the twins' reached the school it was to some really bad news. Yamamoto, Takeshi was going to jump of the school roof.

"Takeshi!" some fan girls cried out worriedly.

"Come on man! Don't do this to us! Stop playing, Yamamoto!" Several students yelled out in panic.

"What the hell is that idiot..."Gokudera muttered as he witnessed the baseball freak standing a few feet away from the edge.

"Che," Yoshimori scoffed flipping his short straight hair back. "He's just over dramatizing."

"What no way! Yamamoto!" A student who was standing next to the Dame-Sawada's brother yelled.

Kyoko was brought away by Hana however; the girl had a stubborn shriek about her a well.

Hana sighed, "Fine."

Kyoko smiled thinly at her friend and just as she turned back to watched just as many other panicking students…

**"YAMAMOTO!" **

Yamamoto turned his hand slightly eyes looking dull. "Oh, it's you Tsuna."

_'He broke his arm and now wants to…It's my fault.'_

"Yeah, you can stop now. I'm going to jump you know after all, the _Yakyū_ no Kami threw me away because I'm no longer useful."

_'What the...'Tsuna inwardly thought. _

"You should understand the most right?" Yamamoto asked non to cheerily.

"Wait! Wait!" Tsuna's hands flared. "I know what I said wasn't the best, but i-

"Hahaha... "Yamamoto's laugh wasn't the usual. "What are you saying? I did give it my all, but it isn't enough. I have nothing so I should just give up ya'know."

_"That's easy. The baseball god no longer needs a worthless player. You should just forfeit and give up what little life you have. I mean isn't important anymore and no one would bother."_

"NO! "Tsuna yelled subconsciously moving forward. "That's not how life works! You can't just throw it away as if it was a tool to serve its master! It's a precious trophy that deserves more than just-

Yamamoto was surprised. His life was meaningful. There was still purpose?

"Forget what I said yesterday I wasn't thinking!" Then Tsuna who was standing against the fence bowed looking away sheepishly. "I'm Dame so ...I'm sorry!"

The onlookers were shocked. Of course Tsuna talked on occasion, but was mostly quiet and this is more than what the brunet would normally say. Gokudera was amazed to say the least. That was moving. Great now he has to rethink everything that happened in the past couple of days.

Yoshimori however, was flipped. His emotions were hardwired as he witnessed his 'no-good' brother however; his blind hatred just fueled his senses. As his mind went blank a dark thought invaded.

And, his thoughts were cut off when Tsuna's pant leg was caught and torn causing the teen to fall backwards losing balance as the brunet slipped.

Yamamoto grabbed the brunet, but it was no use.

"AH!" Students cried in horror.

Mochida, Kyoko, Hana and Ryohei watched on in shock.

Tsuna's mouth open screaming just as Yamamoto looked stunned.

Reborn instantly held a gun and was about to shoot of a special bullet, but a shriek pierced the air.

A huge gigantic hawk caught them both.

"You have much too still learn, Hime."

* * *

**N'cut! Bad, good, needs improvement? Not enough originality? What will happen next? Gokudera's being stubborn, but after this event will he finally open his eyes? Will Yamamoto be the first to meet Tsuna's friend? More next chapter! **

**Previously before I re-editied this chapter slightly I had : Rain, rain go away. However, because that song is used a lot in so many FANfics concerning Yamamoto's scene I decided to change it to the eerie tune to BlackBulter.**

**I'm out! **


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**Summary: He left during the midst of the war because of how his clan was treated. 'He' is not all what he seems as he hides a secret. He is a she (fem Tsuna). The sibling, Yoshimori Sawada is the chosen, but was the choice right? Or will Tsuna A.K A. Dame-Tsuna be Decimo and what the deal with Dame-Tsuna? Will Reborn find out? **

**A more short-extended version of the summary.**

I'm keeping Tsunayoshi not going to change unless feels like or you guys think it should be. Nana I'll try to keep her in character, especially Iemitsu (what can I say can't be mad at the guy-He's goofy) you see in later chapters!

'He'- is that none knows and for when I refer to Tsuna as a guy. Now then...

_Chapter 8! _

* * *

_"Tell me what I need to know and I will act accordingly. Crushing the village or perhaps…"_

Help the village. However, he chose to leave whilst the war was still going on. And, frankly he didn't regret his choice.

"You've still have a lot to learn, Hime."

Yamamoto blinked several times as he couldn't believe what just happened. His life could have seriously been forfeit and his dad…Oh, kami his dad!

He would have placed his father in a dangerous lost state!

He turned towards the deep voice only to be granted with the person's back; a light shirt with a fan symbol on the back, black spike hair that framed downward, and… Yamamoto's eyes sharpened as he took in the sword. He looked towards Tsuna who was smiling brilliantly.

Yamamoto looked like he was slapped. That smile was genuine and carefree. So, much like one of his own, but more fondling; something that only showed with his father.

"Sorry, I guess I do, but thanks for saving us."

"Hn," he didn't turn around.

Well, if Tsuna says he's alright then... "Yeah, thanks."

Tsuna still smiling carefully got off the bird and Yamamoto followed.

"See you later," Tsuna waved and the hawk was taking off.

Yamamoto draped an arm around Tsuna's neck, grinning.

"We better let the others know," Tsuna said feeling awkward.

"Hahahaha," Yamamoto just laughed as they walked over close enough for the school to see them.

"Thank goodness. I can't believe No-good, Tsuna..." a student trailed off.

"Yeah, that was too close." Another commented.

"Must have been a joke," another said lamely only reassuring themselves.

Yoshimori quietly left the crowd and walked down the halls with his head low features casted away from anyone who would look his way.

Gokudera scowled. He needed to leave and come up with an answer.

**XXXX**...

Yamamoto entered a sushi shop the doors ringing behind him. "Hey, dad."

Chop.

"Son," Tsuyoshi halted with his knives placing the utensil on the counter / board was where he cut up the last fish. He cleaned his hands and turned to face Takeshi. "I heard from some customers today that you tried to commit suicide."

Takeshi looked away from his father. "Yeah," he said scratching the back of his neck. "But thanks to Tsuna –

Tsuyoshi raised a brow. "Tsuna?"

Yamamoto smiled his watt smile. "Yeah, he's great. I'm going to be his friend!"

Tsuyoshi laughed heartily. "Really now, that's good, but tell me about this Tsuna besides; that he's great for saving you."

Yamamoto's grin falters slightly. Where to start? When he finished he realized he knew absolutely nothing about, Tsuna. And, when he went to mention the guy that saved them both …his mind went blank. Perhaps, he will remember when the time comes. Till then, "Help me with the customers, Takeshi!"

* * *

A silent scream left Tsuna's lips as she crashed mercifully into the training pole which collapse to the ground.

Her eyes were going to roll back.

_"Pathetic, Hime you think just because you've almost lost your life…I would bow and go easy on you?"_

Tsuna fought to keep her eyes open and with that force appeared a flame and she steadily stood up.

"I would be fool to think such a thing, but I don't understand?" Her voice was a little deeper, calm and her orange eyes were unnerving.

There was nothing to understand. Sasuke bolted towards Tsuna who braced herself.

That night they didn't eat like they always did and it seemed Sasuke was pissed off more than usual as he sent Tsuna back to her home.

"Where were you, Tsuna? Training started an hour ago," Reborn casually states pointing a gun towards the teen's side.

"Training…?" Tsuna croaked in ignorance.

"Yes, stupid," Yoshimori sneered. "I have to suffer this baby's stupid lessons in It-

"Yoshi-kun don't call people that and Reborn," Tsuna said after a moment of watching Yoshimori's hair being tugged on by Reborn. "I can start now if you're done with Yoshi-kun."

_"Don't call me that!" _

* * *

On Saturday, Yoshimori was still thinking. "Well, at least I have some freedom since Reborn isn't here..." he said out loud a manga book resting over his forehead.

_I wonder where the stupid, baby's..._

"What you say, Baka-Yoshi..?"

Yoshimori jumped and cursed colorfully.

"Don't think because I was focused on your brother ... that I've forgotten about you."

"You know as much as that _flatters_ me, I don't like hearing it from you _toddler_."

Reborn was unfazed. "You can look you know."

"Huh?"

Reborn tilted his head cutely. "It won't bite. Wasn't that what you were about to do?"

Yoshimori snorted, "I'm not Dame-Tsuna ya'know."

"Ehh..? Yoshi-kun, Reborn-kun…?"

Yoshimori turned tomato red. "Ky-Kyoko – Chan what are you doing here?"

Reborn smirked.

"Ay, where's Tsuna-kun?"

"Oh, "Yoshimori said looking away from the girl glaring at anything that wasn't her. "He left with mom some time ago."

"Well," Kyoko smiled. "That's ok. Ney, Yoshi-kun don't you think he was brave yesterday?"

Yoshimori twitched, but smiled with a grin. "Oh, yeah he was I guess. I mean to tell you the truth I think Yamamoto was just practicing for a play and Tsuna was the clumsy main character."

Kyoko frowned slightly, before smiling her angelic smile. "Let me go get my wallet," Reborn says tilting his fedora. He pays her of course.

"Yoshi-kun I did not know you and Tsuna-kun had a little brother!"

_Say what?! _

"The feeling's neutral," Reborn comments as he proceeds to choke Yoshimori.

**_XXX…._**

Tsuna leaned against the wall as she slurped. Please nothing, pink!

Nana is searching through countless dresses as she looks for the perfect one to fit her adorable, Tsu-Chan.

A happy expression appears on Nana's face as she trotters over with several clothing's. "Now, Tsu-Chan a girl always needs more than just several pairs of clothes."

Tsuna restrain from bashing her head in the nearest object she came across. "Mom… that's insane! We just brought ton's of clothes!" she gestured towards the pile of bags on the benches right next to her.

"Ay, your right! Well, then..." she was joyously beaming. "Hurry and try these on. The one that you like we'll buy that one, ok?"

Tsuna nodded reluctantly. Why me? She came out wearing a blazing red shirt with specks of silver and black here and there with blue jeans.

"Mou," Nana pouted. "I thought you would at least try on the dress."

With a defeated sigh she headed back towards the dressing room, but not before stating that she wanted this outfit as well which Nana happily agreed to just so long as she picked one of the dresses and got one of them to.

Tsuna came out once more and Nana didn't care for the color of the dress and she knew it wasn't her daughter's favorite color, but she looked so cute! "That one Tsu-Chan it's cute!" It was a moonlight floral dress that fit Tsuna perfectly.

After shopping the Sawada women headed back home surprise that Kyoko was over.

The next morning everything was the usual routine and Reborn left Tsuna alone however, that didn't stop him from tutoring the twins. Yoshimori was quiet and the day went without his complaints- strange.

On Monday morning which was early for Tsuna, who hasn't woken up at four something in a while; dressed after showering quickly and headed downstairs. She greeted her mother and exited the house just as Reborn was waking. Yoshimori was back to his rude self although he was quiet when he passed his 'brother' it didn't pass Reborn's eyes though –the boy was going to do something crazy and it involved his brother. Then school was over and-

"Quit you stupid-Yoshimori started looking at the bombs ...

"Isn't that over doing it?" Tsuna asked with uncertainly as 'he' too watched Reborn.

"Nonsense," Reborn waved them off easily. "I need to up the way I was tutoring you two. Cheer up," he said with a childish drawl. "This is a new reward for the good behavior Baka-Yoshi showed."

"What? You can't be serious you damn toddler!"

_'I don't think he's the type to kid.' _

"Bingo. Now, you have one minute to answer question 2."

"What you damn toddler!" Yoshimori shrieked. "Quit shitting me! If you're going to play with fireworks at least blow them up at Dame-Tsuna!" He shrieked pointing at his 'brother.'

'_Does he really mean that? I mean sure he has always said things like this, but to actually want me to go –_

**Kaboom!**

Yoshimori's question sheet ended up as nothing but dust. "You lose," Reborn casually said as if he did nothing wrong. "Tsuna you have thirty seconds and counting."

"Ehh… "Tsuna shrieked panicking "Mm…

**'Kaboom!"**

Yoshimori laughed. "Serves you right, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed and looked out the window. _'Huh.._?' He stood up and looked back were Reborn was pulling Yoshimori's ends. Tsuna sweat-drop some more if 'he didn't know any better he would have thought that – Shaking 'his' head he left the room.

Reborn notices, but takes no heed. The person outside was no threat to him.

Bwahahaha! The great Lambo-sama has finally found Reborn! Taking out a huge riffle gun, Lambo smirked triumphantly, standing on tree branch. "Die, Re- the branch crumbles with the weight.

"WAAH~ Tsuna catches the little cow boy and his gadgets. Reborn remembers that it's the same speed, Tsuna used to interfere with Yoshimori's first test.

Yoshimori scowls, '_Shame that didn't kill him.'_

Lambo still sniffing; opens frighten green eyes however, once he hears a soft voice …"are you lost?"

Tsuna knelt down placing Lambo on the ground, smiling warmly. "There's no need to be frighten, I won't hurt you. " Lambo stopped shaking. "I…need..." he pointed towards the house were Reborn was currently.

Tsuna blinked. "You want to see, Reborn?" Shrugging off the feeling as which 'he' probably shouldn't do, Tsuna gestured for the little boy to follow.

Tsuna followed closely as the little boy singed happily as he ran up the stairs. "Not so fast..." she muttered as if she was scolding him, but he was too busy singing, 'It worked,' to even care.

"You _idiotic_ _brawn_!" Yoshimori shouted as soon as his door was busted open by Lambo. "You just had to let some stupid kid in! Why in the hell couldn't you take him to your room?!"

"It's been awhile, Reborn! It's me Lambo!"

"What?" Yoshimori turned from glaring at his 'no-good brother' to glare at Reborn who wasn't even giving him or the baby a second glance. "Solve this and remember the formula…"

Tsuna raised a brow. Oh, no! Tsuna face palmed why didn't 'he' see that earlier when the kid said Reborn.

"Oi, Reborn are you listening? Get rid of that stupid _freak_ friend of yours!"

"Gahhaaha~" Lambo laughed as he charged forwards only to be swatted like a fly by Reborn.

_So cruel…Tsuna thought helping Lambo from the now cracked wall._

"Hahaha, Reborn…Yoshimori laughed cruelly; "If that's how you treat the lowlifes than I'm all for it!"

"Yoshi-kun…

"_Don't_ call me _that_!"

Tsuna huffed lightly glaring slightly. "He's just a kid –

"Wah~ Lambo started to cry. "Lambo Bovino hit-man of the Bovino family, who has come from Italy, has tripped!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. What the heck? He's introducing himself while crying...

"What the hell? You stupid baby get the heck out! Reborn, "Yoshimori turned snapping at the greatest hit-man. "It was fun only for so long, but he is annoying the hell out of me!"

Lambo recovered somewhat and dug in his afro with a grin on his face and pulled out a grenade.

"What the hell? More fireworks!"

"I don't think….those…. _are_ fireworks," Tsuna muttered as Reborn swatted the grenade away. The grenade headed back towards the owner who threw it and Tsuna caught the projectile; throwing it out the window.

"Reborn…"Tsuna called firmly. "That was going too far!"

"Keh, Dame –Tsuna," Yoshimori sneered. "It's Reborn's priority if he wants to kill a friend or not."

"I don't know him," Reborn answered casually.

That wasn't the point! Tsuna picked up, Lambo who was blinking owlishly and strode out of the room.

"O-kaa-san I'm steeping out for a moment!" Tsuna called from the doorway. Nana yelled back and Tsuna exited the house. Tsuna passed a beautiful woman with brandy colored hair and a scorpion tattoo on her left shoulder.

For the third time Tsuna's intuition went off and 'he' had a feeling that he would see the woman again; unaware that the next time would be the next day. Tsuna took Lambo to the park A.K.A distract him from Reborn.

Lambo laughed in glee as he was pushed higher. Lambo-sama flying! ~ He singed.

Tsuna stopped at seeing a familiar uniform and tentatively looked up to see... "Hi-Hibari –san…."

What? Was he patrolling? He had to be. Tsuna thought after all, 'he' wasn't doing anything wrong, right?

"Hn," was the only reply and Tsuna watched as the skylark lingered only for a moment longer before blinking rapidly then walking away as if he found it uninteresting.

Lambo," Tsuna called the kid who was pouting. "Let's go. I'll bring you-

"Lambo –san stay with Baka-Tsu-nii!"

Looks like he was going with, but didn't he have family here in Japan? Surely he flew with – "Yeah," Tsuna caved; picking up Lambo once again. "Come on."

It was still late; the sun was just setting down rapidly when they walked back in the Sawada household.

"What the _fuck," Yoshimori cursed. "Is that damn baby doing back here?"_

"Yoshi… "Tsuna glared scolding.

"What?" Yoshimori mocked. "You're going to punish me. Fat chance, Dame-Tsuna! You can't do anything-

Reborn swatted the pre-teen on the head. "What the hell Reborn!"

"Manners, Baka-Yoshi. You can learn that from your brother," Reborn said casually.

Yoshimori snorted derisibly.

"Ara, Dame-Tsu-Chan," Nana gleamed at seeing Lambo in her daughters arms. "Oh, sure a cute little boy! Are you staying, little one?"

"Lambo-san will stay~ Lambo-san hungry cuz Lambo-san played in the park with Baka-Tsu-nii!"

Nana laughed happy that there was a kid in the house.

* * *

Yoshimori cursed under his breath. First Reborn, then his 'no-good' brother, then a stupid five-year old annoying prate come in the picture. What the hell? Oh, did he forget the first person speech-impaired girl... Mm… probably, but she wasn't important. The only thing that mattered as he marched off towards school was that Kyoko-Chan was going to be there.

"Dame-Tsu-Chan," Nan called smiling.

Tsuna stopped, "Kaa-san something wrong?"

Nana smiled holding out a bento box. "Yoshi-kun forgot his bento can you give this to him, dear?"

Lambo snuck pass and behind Tsuna who blinked rapidly. "Mm… sure," placing the lunch in her bag and grabbing Lambo.

"No, Lambo can't come to school with me."

Lambo blinked before he started to tear up. "But, Lambo-san wants to –

"The cow sure has gotten attached to you, Dame-Tsuna. "Reborn stopped and then smirked in satisfaction that sounded much better than Dame-Yoshi.

Tsuna gave Reborn a dry look and settled Lambo down before taking off. Tsuna caught up just as a woman with urban hair riding a bike stopped in front of Yoshimori.

_Wait...Isn't that the woman from last night? _

"Here you go. You can have this," and she threw the drink, Yoshimori caught with a grin. _This must be my day! A beautiful giving me a drink –scratch that she was beautiful. Wonder if she –_

_"_Didn't mom tell us not to accept from strangers?" Tsuna stated sternly and 'he' tossed the can out of Yoshimori's hands.

"What the hell?" he shouted blowing up, facing his stupid brother. "That was a gift from a pretty –lady who said I was handsome and seemed like I needed a drink! Now," he pointed angrily at the ground before huffing. "Never mind a _dame_- person like you would never understand." he muttered storming off.

Tsuna sighed then blanched witnessing two black birds meet their demise. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said pleased for once.

Tsuna sighed as 'he' headed towards 'his' classroom. Oh, boy Suke-kun would just love her three-day story. "Yeah, right. Probably might think I'm going crazy, but then again... he did say …" Tsuna slid open the door only to be greeted by…

"Good morning, tenth!" Gokudera was grinning.

What the heck? Didn't – "Mm... Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera smiled looking away whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, after a few days I realized that I was being an idiot," he then bowed low and Tsuna got the impression of a puppy. "I'm sorry! You have every right to be Jyudaime!

"Haha, what's Jyuudaime? Is it the boss?" Yamamoto asked laughing good-naturally.

"Yeah, what's the deal, silver –top? Last time I checked you won't nothing to do with, Tsuna?" Mochida said crossing his arms glaring at Gokudera.

"I was blind by my stupidity, "Gokudera defended. "And, Jyudaime is the boss base-ball idiot! We follow his orders!"

"What?! Why in the heck are you three budding with a loser?" Yoshimori growled giving Tsuna a dirty look as if he was gum beneath his shoe.

Oh, no… no, Gokudera couldn't, but he was! "Listen hear, _copy_ _infection_,"

"Yeah," Yamamoto joined in smiling, but it never reached his eyes. "Creepichi shouldn't bother, Tsuna."

"Nice one," Mochida snickers, high-fiving Yamamoto.

"Base-ball freak that was my line!" Gokudera scowled.

Yoshimori fumed.

His good day was turning bad and to make it worse Kyoko-Chan wasn't present to make his day.

"Ney, Tsu-kun..?" Tsuna turned around seeing kyoko and Hana. "You have another little brother?"

Tsuna looked down and, "Ehh, Lambo!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mochida cried as they looked confusingly at the cow dressed little boy. Without hesitating Tsuna hurriedly ran. Why me, Tsuna thought.

"Lambo," Tsuna knelt down to the kid's level. "I thought I told you not to follow."

Lambo sniffed. "I…wanted….Reborn, but…. He…has gone!"

Tsuna blinked trying to understand. "Reborn left what do you mean?"

"Jyuudaime, who is this kid?" Gokudera asked hunched a little. "He knows Reborn-san."

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, they are acquaintances you can say. Look, Lambo I'll –

"Hurry up, Dame- Tsuna, "Reborn commanded as he appeared from the fountains; "classes are starting."

"What -What the..? How?" Tsuna freaked out.

"My many hiding places," Reborn answered casually with a smirk. "I wasn't expecting that reaction, Dame-Tsuna." Which was true, Tsuna never seemed to be to surprise with popping presences.

Seeing Reborn, Lambo climbed on Tsuna's head. "Haha, Reborn you fell for it! The stage….

"You were crying for real," Tsuna said dryly. Lambo froze monetarily before taking out a pestle like weapon. "Could that kid be...? "Gokudera muttered eyes wide.

"Bovino family's hit-man," Reborn supplied.

Tsuna wanted to pitch the bridge of 'his' nose. What a day! Wasn't that asking for too much?

Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna, "Allow me to redeem myself, Tenth!"

"No...Gok- Tsuna moved and in front of Lambo.

"Tenth… Gokudera breathed not knowing what else to do. "Move out the way!"

Tsuna's hands rose and brighten a light icy blue. "Breakthrough: first edition," Tsuna muttered and Reborn well, Reborn…

_'What? Not only can Tsuna control 'his' flames, but 'he' can do the Zero point breakthrough: Frist edition! That just made his job less on Tsuna, but Yoshimori was lacking way behind. Who taught Tsuna, was it this mysterious Suke-kun? _

Gokudera bowed low repeating, "that was so moving, Tenth! Saving the weakling, I am very touched! Your kindness knows no bounds! I shall strive to your level, tenth!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, laughing awkwardly.

**XX…**

"Yoshi… "Yoshimori glared. Tsuna held out a black orange bento box. "You forgot your bento."

Yoshimori snatched the innocent bento. "I got it now go," he growled out.

Tsuna left the classroom followed by Yamamoto, Mochida and Gokudera. "Eh, I was late, again… "Tsuna said sitting back against the railing.

"Yeah, but it was for a good cause, "Yamamoto said. "You were helping a kid who was lost."

"Why are you here, base-ball freak? "Gokudera asked scowling.

"Same could be said about you," Mochida scowled as well.

"You guys stop fighting," Yamamoto said grinning. "There's nothing wrong with us eating under the same clear blue sky."

He opened his bento box and…

"Yamamoto," Tsuna called in alarm. "Don't eat that!"

Yamamoto blinked and Gokudera, Mochida and he looked down at his bento box.

"Dame-Tsuna's right, "Reborn said revealing himself. "That's poisonous. One bite can kill you. Come out. I know your there, Bianchi."

The roof top doors opened and, "It's... Tsuna uttered. "The woman from earlier."

Gokudera looked horror stricken, "Big sis..." and he clutched his stomach falling to the ground foaming.

"Sister…"Tsuna, Yamamoto and Mochida looked at her disbelieving.

"Reborn… "Bianchi looked like a love-sick school girl. "I...

_What the..._

"I told you before Bianch, I have the job of raising Tsuna and Yoshi."

Once Bianchi left after saying something about killing them, Reborn spoke. "Dame-Tsuna you might want to check up on Baka-Yoshi ..."

Tsuna nodded placing running an exaggerated hand through 'his' hair. "Why me..?"

Reborn kicked Tsuna on the back of the head surprising the pre-teen; "Why not, you?"

They ended up brining Gokudera to the nurse's office however, look..." Yamamoto said pointing to the mat.

A look of dread fell on Tsuna's face. "Yoshimori...

* * *

**N' cut! Longer than last, but I have to step out so, I will place up this quick up-date! Will Yamamoto remember the guy who saved them that day? Will Tsuna for her brothers sake finally reveal 'his' secret? What will happen next? Until next chapter, I'm out!**


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

**Summary: He left during the midst of the war because of how his clan was treated. 'He' is not all what he seems as he hides a secret. He is a she (fem Tsuna). The sibling, Yoshimori Sawada is the chosen, but was the choice right? Or will Tsuna A.K A. Dame-Tsuna be Decimo and what the deal with Dame-Tsuna? Will Reborn find out? **

**A more short-extended version of the summary.**

I'm keeping Tsunayoshi not going to change unless feels like or you guys think it should be. Nana I'll try to keep her in character, especially Iemitsu (what can I say can't be mad at the guy-He's goofy) you see in later chapters!

Ok, from reading the latest chapter of Naruto, I have mixed feelings because many of us have seen it coming! That's all I will say.

'He'- is that none knows and for when I refer to Tsuna as a guy.

_Chapter 9! _

* * *

_"Shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals, but depending on the choice that they choose they change their paths."_ - _Hashirama_.

Sasuke arched his sword diagonally. He suspected that the first Hokage said was to be true after all; wasn't that how he and Naruto clashed in the beginning?

He swung again his hair swaying lightly. His face twisted. Why was he thinking of that village and that moron? They shouldn't still be looking for him not anymore. Not, when he disappeared while they were fighting, no. Not, when he made it absolutely clear he wanted nothing to do with them nor was he going to satisfy them by returning.

No not in the slightest he needed to think of something else. Like…..like… How could she? How could Hime do something so foolish? But, looking back she didn't jump off the rail by choice. She was always clumsy like that. Of course though, he wouldn't let her die. She was his reason now; the reason why he came back.

Hime… Sasuke thought once more as he sheathed his sword waiting.

* * *

They ended up bringing Gokudera to the nurse's office however, look..." Yamamoto said pointing to the mat.

A look of dread fell on Tsuna's face. "Yoshimori...

"Reborn!" Tsuna whaled, panicking. "My brother-

"Stop worrying, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated causally, kicking the teen for panicking like that; "The effects of the Iron Stomach bullet are just warring off." Reborn inwardly tsked with disgust having done the deed before meeting up with Tsuna and 'his' friends.

Tsuna blinked seemingly still worried. "The what?"

"I gave it to him before Bianchi showed up and switched his bento," Reborn drawled childishly smirking.

Yamamoto laughed slapping Tsuna on the back. "Isn't that great, Tsuna. Creepichi's -

"Damn bastard didn't suffer," Gokudera muttered turning his head towards the other bump.

Mochida nodded. "That bullet whatever shouldn't have been given to him."

Reborn was enjoying this, Tsuna's three friends –coughs two guardians and a lackey agreed with him full-heartedly.

"See Dame-Tsuna there was no need to worry."

Tsuna sighed in relief. Thank goodness, she thought before whirling angrily- eyes swirling with 'his' hands on 'his' hips. "Don't worry, you say! What the- How can I not, Reborn!" Yamamoto and the other two winced. Glad they weren't the kid. "He's my brother! My flesh and blood! How was I going to explain to mom….if he died by, Bianchi's poison cooking?!"

Yoshimori groaned because of his stomach pain. "If Reborn-san, says so Jyuudaime ... than the bastard will be fine."

Tsuna nodded reluctantly. "Wait what, Gokudera-

Gokudera closed his eyes feeling the pain coming back. "Anee...she..." and he told the story of his sister Bianchi.

Reborn finished off, "A free Hit-man. We worked together on several missions. My fourth lover," he said holding up four little fingers.

"Ehhh! What the hell?!" Tsuna freaked. This baby hit-man he's-

"Ha-hah-ha," Yamamoto clapped Tsuna on the back again and Tsuna staggered a little as 'he' wasn't prepared for the friendly gesture.

"Oi, Yamaamoto! Mochida cried. "Save Tsuna for some of us!"

"Bastard," Gokudera cursed trying to get up, but failing.

* * *

"I'm home," Tsuna announced. Behind 'him' were Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Mochida.

Nana greeted them. "Aye, Dame-Tsu-Chan a new tutor is waiting upstairs. Yoshi-kun, where's-

"He had a little trouble mom, he'll be home once done." Tsuna started, but the door slamming open interrupted 'him'.

"TSUNA!" Yoshimori screamed. The boy took in the three other boys' and his mother who greeted him, but…" How could, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked. "Now, listen here- Gokudera began, but.

"The girls and guys said that who and your friends," he growled out turning daggers on the other three boys' who seemed unaffected by his piercing glares. "Ate the cakes that were met for me," he pointed to himself.

What the hell?!

"Wait," Tsuna said sounding tired. "You're mad because of economic class."

That was why he was tripping?

Yoshimori stormed over towards his 'brother'.

"Ha-ha-ha, that's so funny," Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah, we didn't know you were so childish," Mochida said grinning.

Tsuna sweat-dropped_, 'The other guys in the class were pretty much mad too.'_

"So, mom, "Tsuna said turning to face Nana ignoring Yoshimori. "What's that you were saying about a tutor?"

"WHAT?!" Yoshimori bellowed and he stormed pass the four. No, way in hell was he letting another weirdo in his house!

"Tenth,"Gokudera called and Tsuna sighed only hoping beyond hope that it wasn't a friend of Reborn's.

The four headed upstairs only to stop and see Yoshimori standing there staring at something. When they got a better view, Gokudera kneeled to the ground, Yamamoto laughed, and Mochida grinned.

"What are you doing here, Bianchi?" Tsuna demanded.

"It's for love," Bianchi answered twirling a strand of hair.

"It for work," Reborn answered at the same time.

_ What the- Don't tell me their motives are completely different?! _

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," Yoshimori hissed. "So," he flipped his hair back. "Pretty lady," guess he doesn't remember.

"I'll be teaching you two home economics and art."

"What?!" Tsuna shrieked. 'He' didn't want to learn how to make poison cooking! However, Yoshimori had a different reaction.

"Seriously? Listen, babe," Yoshimori started flipping his hair back. "If you want to spend time with me you just need to ask not make up an excuse –

Bianchi fumed and instantly a plate of her poison cooking was in her hand. "Die, poison cooking!"

'NOOO!" Tsuna's mind screamed.

The sun was setting and Lambo the young cow child sniffled. It smelled so good. Nana dressed in blue house dress opened the door and looked down seeing the young boy. "Ara, you're Reborn's friend. Please come in. Bianchi has made some snack, "she said with a warm smile.

"Bian- lambo paled up ready to run, but Nana with her motherly embrace picked up the infant hit-man.

* * *

The next morning Tsuna slipped out earlier than normal. Not, expecting Bianchi to wake up and follow. Tsuna walked bristly as 'he' wanted get to his destination quickly.

Bianchi followed suit halting at a dead end. Well, if she couldn't get in...she'll wait.

"Sorry," Tsuna stated apologetically. "I haven't-

"Save it, hime," Sasuke said sheathing his sword back.

Tsuna sighed, "I brought you a bento. I know it's not much to – Tsuna's eyes closed at the flicker and she then opened an eye to see Sasuke's hand on her forehead.

"Forgiven, hime," he stared at her. How long has it been? Three days- no four! Tsuna smiled and Sasuke removed his hand dropping down back to his sides.

He sat down waiting and Tsuna obliged taking out the breakfast bento. Well, guess it's better than... "More weirdoes have showed up," Sasuke gave her a brief look before opening his meal. "Reborn claims that Bianchi, who is the poison scorpion, is his fourth lover and partner that's why she agreed to be our tutor. She's teaching us economics and art."

Tsuna paused, but Sasuke remained silent. "Then there's Lambo, a five –year old hit-man. He's an annoying cow sometimes, but he's always after Reborn. "

Tsuna took another bite of the breakfast as Sasuke listened. Ten minutes later Tsuna then stood, "I better go. See you later, Suke-kun." She waved and jolted off.

"Stupid girl," Tsuna heard 'his' brother hissed lowly. Tsuna reached them as Reborn was talking to some girl from a different school.

_'Wonder who that is.' _

The girl flipped from nearly losing her balance.

_Tsuna freaked out. That wasn't normal for a girl, right? What the hell, Reborn's-_

"Oi. Reborn let's go! This stupid girl she's

Haru's hand flew up misunderstanding the situation all together. Her hand was aiming accurately however; the person she hit was not Yoshimori, but Tsunayoshi.

"You're horrible! The worst," Haru stomped over grabbing Tsuna's shirt.

"I don't get what you're talking about," Tsuna managed to say as the other girl continued to shake 'him'.

Haru blinked realizing that this person wasn't the one she aiming for. "EHH! I'm sorry!" She shrieked as he let go of Tsuna.

"Reborn, prepare yourself!" With Lambo distracting the girl, Tsuna hightailed out of there.

"Ah, what a strange girl she was," Tsuna muttered as he entered the classroom.

"Dame-Tsuna," Yoshimori called with a snicker. However, Tsuna rolled 'his' eyes and went to 'his' seat.

The teacher entered and the class started. "Gokudera, Hayato a hundredth points on your math test."

Many awed and Tsuna smiled while Yamamoto laughed heartily and Mochida just tsked in annoyance.

"Great work, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto grinned.

"Yeah, show off. Good job, I guess," Mochida said huffing, "Should have known a puppy could be smart."

Gokudera eye twitched. "Why you…? I could say the same for a squirrel, but your more like a weasel so I'm not to surprise."

Tsuna sweat dropped, 'What the heck?'

"What you call me…" Mochida growled.

"What can't handle what you started, weasel?" Gokudera smirked.

"Ahem," the math teacher coughed; "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Mochida Kenji."

The three stood up.

"For barely passing your test extra homework will be given. Answer all questions correctly or….

"Ah," Tsuna sighed running a hand through the gravity defying locks. "Or, fail?" A hand tapped him on the shoulders. Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto and Mochida.

"Mind if we study with you, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked grinning.

"Sure," Tsuna replied.

"Good idea Dame-Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed and Mochida whistled. "Heh, it's the kid from yesterday."

_'THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ADMIRE, REBORN!' _

"I invited, Gokudera over," Reborn said casually.

Tsuna sighed, "Well, ok."

**XX…. **

**Dang dong!**

Nana opened the door to see three boys. "Ara, come in."

S-sorry for intruding," Gokudera said with a slight bow.

"Hello!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Yo," Mochida said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

As the four studied in Tsuna's room, Haru crept towards the door however, Nana let her presence be known; "Ara, here for Dame-Tsu-chan? Or are you Yoshi-kun's friend?"

"No," Haru replied. "I'm their enemy. I'm Reborn-chan-

"Ah, Reborn-kun."

The door to the room opened, "Reborn!" It was Yoshimori.

"Baka –Yoshi come join the studying."

Yoshimori snorted. "I didn't fail unlike those idiots," he said gesturing to the three excluding Gokudera who passed, but still sent him a glare.

"Why you little…The tenth isn't an idiot!"

* * *

Haru barged in with a tray of juice in hand disguised in one her Coplay's. Her mission was to rescue Reborn from the evil people.

"You stupid girl… "Gokudera stammered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Haru's not stupid! You take that back!"

Tsuna scanned 'his' math homework while the two were bickering. "Yamamoto do you understand… Tsuna looked up in awe, Yamamoto was answering without missing a beat! _Guess, Yamamoto is smart. Even Suke-kun could...No! I to focus or I'll never understand this! Let's see…_

Tsuna looked back down at her work. "Hey, Tsuna you have number seven?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

Tsuna looked away she only had about two –three problems answered. "No, I don't get that one either." _ Or the others for that matter!_

Gokudera turned from arguing from the stupid girl as he dubbed her, and Haru did the same to look in the direction of where Tsuna was sitting. "Yes, tenth …. You need some help? I'll be willing

"We need help with number seven," Yamamoto supplied.

"I didn't ask you freak, work with the weasel over there! "He pointed towards Mochida who was sitting next to the baseball lover.

"Hahi, stupid ... Need to learn manners! Haru shal-

"Shut up, stupid girl." Gokudera growled as he looked over his tenth's paper.

Yoshimori watched all this with his arms crossed glaring at his 'no-good' brother's back. How did that pathetic loser suddenly acquire friends was beyond him. He saw the barbarian's face pale in shame and snorted, "I'm getting away from you losers before I catch your disease."

"Shame that damn poison didn't kill him," Mochida muttered watched the brother leave the room for good.

"Give, Haru that desu!" Haru shouted enthusiastically snatching the paper from Gokudera who protested. Haru ignored him concentrating before deflating. "Haru can't solve this problem …desu! But, Haru's father can!" she squealed.

In the end Haru's father couldn't solve the problem, but Reborn disguised as Reboyama a professor of some high university gave the answer; "The answer is 7."

That night... "I couldn't follow the boy this morning, "Bianchi said frowning as she held her precious Reborn.

"Don't worry, I have another way. If we can't follow him, or ask than we do it another."

Bianchi had stars in her eyes smiling lovingly. "Oh, Reborn."

Oh, yes Reborn will try another way and there was one way he would find it out because his anticipation from the incident concerning Yoshimori just kept him guarded and worried about his brother, so that didn't work. Hence why he would find a new way…. However, Reborn's bubble popped now was time to get some sleep.

Tsuna never waited this late to leave the house, but staring at the moon as it shined beautifully wasn't enough, so she stood up and jumped from the roof landing on the ground gracefully before sprinting off.

Sasuke raised a brow at seeing the girl in nothing more than pajamas. "Sorry... I...Um..."

"Hime, what are you doing here?"

Tsuna stammered fiddling with her shirt. "I um…. I was just thinking of you, so I um...

Sasuke sighed and motioned her to follow him inside the wooden. "You came to see me," Tsuna nodded mutely. Sasuke inwardly smirked, well that was unexpected he never thought to see her this late. "Follow me down the hall. We're going to train."

"EHHH!"

* * *

**N' cut! Looks like Tsuna didn't reveal her secret. I apologize for the late up-date, the only excuse was school. What will happen next? What will Reborn do? What will happen next? And when will Tsuna's secret be revealed?! Was this bad, ok, needs more work?**

** Until, I up-date again! **


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

**Summary: He left during the midst of the war because of how his clan was treated. 'He' is not all what he seems as he hides a secret. He is a she (fem Tsuna). The sibling, Yoshimori Sawada is the chosen, but was the choice right? Or will Tsuna A.K A. Dame-Tsuna be Decimo and what the deal with Dame-Tsuna? Will Reborn find out? **

**A more short-extended version of the summary.**

I'm keeping Tsunayoshi not going to change unless feels like or you guys think it should be. Nana I'll try to keep her in character, especially Iemitsu (what can I say can't be mad at the guy-He's goofy) you see in later chapters!

** Chapter10! **

* * *

Tsuna walked with her head down dressed in the boys uniform with her bag slung over her shoulders. Tsuna then sighed heavily, 'Suke_-kun didn't have to be so angry during training.' _Plus, yesterday was so much trouble. She then yawned tiredly walking towards Nami-Chuu; Yoshimori was probably already there saying something about he didn't want to walk with losers, Gokudera, Yamamoto , and Mochida would reach her soon however, as Tsuna passed a corner Mura dressed in a disguise of a samurai warrior followed with a determining step.

_'Dang it it's too early for the racket_,' Tsuna thought as she sagged, dragging her feet along the ground.

**Clunck! **

_'Urgh, that's annoying clucking,' Tsuna_ thought irritatingly and turned rapidly to see a person in samurai costume. I don't have time for this… alright then, a mini Tsuna said smacking fist on her left palm. _RUN_!

"Tsuna –san," the samurai said catching its breath. Tsuna sighed in relief, but how did this _… 'Haru!'_

"Yeah," Tsuna answered. "How do you know who I am?"

The person removed the helmet, _'so it was, Haru!'_

"Haru, has come because, Haru could not sleep. Too much thinking," looking at the other girl Tsuna could see black rings under her eyes. "Haru, no idiot! If Reborn – Chan is really a hitman-

_Where did she get that idea? No, who in the world told her? _

_"_And, you're going to be the tenth boss, and then you must _really_ be strong."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _Oi, is this girl-_

Haru putted back on the helmet and took a stance. "Haru will fight you! Haru will see for herself!" Tsuna was prepared to dodge wondering just what did 'he' do to deserve this. However, the Mura girl was starting off weakly.

"Man," Gokudra grumbled as Yamamoto and Mochida walk by his side. "Why, must I have to meet you two first thing in the morning?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Well, our houses are the same route."

"That not what I meant!"

Mochida nodded with his hand on his chin. "Yeah, I agree with the puppy."

Gokudera whirled on him turning from Yamamoto. "Want to say that again, Weasel?!"

"H-Hang on!"

"Stay still…"

The three (they won't admit) friends looked towards the scene to see, Tsuna running from a samurai chasing their beloved boss.

"Eh, we must help the tenth!" Gokudera declared as he ran forward, Yamamoto and Mochida running after.

_'She's not listening to a word I'm saying,' _Tsuna thought. Tsuna dodged the swing, but watched as Haru twisted from performing such swing.

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera's fireworks. Damn it, Tsuna cursed as 'he' crouched in the Uchiha stance.

Gokudra threw some more dynamites while his beloved boss was preparing to intercept the oncoming ones.

"HAHI!"

Tsuna covered 'his' eyes away from the blast just as the three showed up. "Tsuna you ok?" Mochida asked worried.

"Yeah," Tsuna said not seeing Haru. "Eh, she can't swim!"

"What that stupid, girl!" Gokudera shrieked. _My. Secret will be blown if I jump in_…

"You guys one of you- Tsuna was about to order one of the boys, but "You go in, Tsuna."

If there was one thing Tsuna could not dodge because it was humanly impossible to dodge a gunshot unless... However, Tsuna just stared and the gunshot hit. Like Yoshimori, Tsuna's clothes shattered however, no one saw because Tsuna jumped in immediately to save Haru.

They were sitting under the bridge staring at Tsuna who was scowling at Reborn. "Reborn, how could you?!"

Reborn just smirked. "So, you really were a girl."

Haru sat with her arms around her distressed or so to the others she seemed.

Jyuu…daime, is Jyudaiame –hime…" Gokudera breathed shock, looking as though he wanted to faint.

Mochida just stared openly. "Wow."

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said rubbing his head with a sheepish laugh.

Eh, isn't that, Tsuna- Hana the ever clever student of Nami-Chu stated. Kyoko tilted her head, "I don't think so, but...

They went to check it out.

"So, Tsuna care to explain," Reborn said casually.

"Are you happy, Reborn? " Tsuna said levelly. "You got your wish. My secret is out!"

"Is that a joke," They turned to the side to see Hana was the one who spoke.

Tsuna sighed out of frustration. "It's no joke Hana, I'm a girl."

"And, I suppose you want us to keep it a secret like it was before today?"

Tsuna nodded mutely. Yeah, that's what she wants. However, according to Haru who was ignoring them… "Haru will be Tsuna-Chan's wife!"

"You ok, Tsuna?" Kyoko asked.

"EHH!"

"I'm fine, Kyoko-chan. Um…" she looked between the two.

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, but on one condition, Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded determined. "You must let us be your friends."

Haru clutched to Tsuna's arm. "Get off, get off!"

"Oi, stupid girl," Gokudera fumed as he tried to remove Haru. "Get off the tenth, she doesn't swing that way!"

"Tsuna," Reborn called gaining their attention. . Hana took one look at him a she immediately got the hives, "Remember Tsuna were friends now," and she dragged Kyoko away who smiled and waving shouting, "Don't forget to change before you catch a cold!"

With Yamamoto's and Mochida's help Gokudera managed to restrain Haru. Tsuna sighed, "Come on, I need to get some more clothes."

**XX…**

Up on top of the bridge a certain demon of Nami-Chuu witnessed most of the bickering crowd below. "That group is annoying. However, deception and violation of dress code will be punished immediately."

**XX… **

"Here, Tsuna," Yamamoto said smiling as he took off his shirt and handed it to the girl.

"Uh, what about you Yama- Yamamoto laughed. "Don't sweat it I have my baseball uniform.

"Hey, you idiot just don't undress in front of the tenth like that!"

Tsuna putted on the shirt. Mochida turned around and dug out his pm shorts. "Here that should help to," Gokudera just fumed and Haru whaled.

"Tsuna-Chan so brave and look even more wonderful!"

"You stupid girl, shut up! I told you Jyuudaime-hime doesn't swing that way!"

"Moron shut, Haru should tell you love will –

"No, Haru I don't swing that way," Tsuna said dryly.

They all reached Tsuna's house in no time.

"Okaa-san I'm home!" Tsuna announced as she entered. Nana blinked several times then exclaimed surprise. "Dobe-Tsu-Chan ...

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, they know."

"Ara, that's fantastic!"

"Mom," Tsuna cried helplessly.

Nana giggled. "Oh, quit being so closed off. Now, Tsu-Cahn can be her true self. No more hiding!"

"Ah," Tsuna sighed opening the door to her room.

The boys waited.

* * *

The next morning Tsuna stared shocked with unbelieving eyes. "What the hell?" she muttered as Yoshimori ate like he usually did, Lambo taking a bite without blowing his food, Bianchi feeding Reborn who took a huge bite .. '_Since when did it become like this?!'_

"Dobe-Tsu-Chan …." Nana called looking at her daughter. The only ones who didn't know Tsuna's secret was the town, the school, and Yoshimori himself. Tsuna stood, grabbed two lunch boxes and said. "I'm leaving mom."

Yoshimori scowled, "I'm leaving to," but unlike Tsuna didn't grab a bento box.

Haru was disappointed when she ran into Yoshimori instead. "Waahh… Tsuna-Chan ..." Yoshimori scowled and ran towards the school. "What a loon."

* * *

Inside an office/ gathering room many students that were in clubs were present. However, going against Hibari Kyouya was not the smartest thing to do.

Reborn watched with his binoculars. "Even though he's the disciplinary head for Nami-Chuu, he holds the most dangerous position in Namimori, Hibari Kyouya."

Yamamoto yawned. "Would you quit that, baseball freak?"

"All, suck it up, you little puppy, or can't you handle- Mochida yawned with a smirk. "A little sleepiness?"

"What you say wes…."Gokudera fumed. "You want to start something?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Guys stop fighting."

"Ara, you guys are done?" The group turned to see Kyoko and Hana.

"No, you can join us," Tsuna said. _How could I not have hard the doo_…?

"Baseball freak I said stop yawning!" Gokudera stood pulling out his dynamites.

"Again with the fireworks?"

Mochida nodded. "Yeah, I thought puppies could learn new tricks."

Gokudera twitched.

"Tsuna there all monkeys," Hana commented dryly watching the scene. Kyoko just smiled while Tsuna just agreed with a sweat-drop.

"Put those away, Gokudera-kun…" Gokudera obeyed and leaned against the fence. "Ah, there's nothing interesting around here."

"But, there is." A squeaky voice that sounded like Reborn's said.

"Ah, Reborn, "Tsuna whispered as she evaded the pointy concubines

"A big chestnut, "Gokudera guessed not seeing through Reborn's disguise.

Hana hugged herself then stood, "come on Kyoko I think we stayed long enough." Kyoko tilted her head knowing of her friends hives. "Bye, Tsuna-Chan!" She waved and followed her best friend.

"Did he get it right?" Tsuna mumbled.

"No, I'm a sea urchin," he said casually while purposely sticking Tsuna with the spikes.

"Cut it out," Tsuna hissed. Reborn did so as he explained his costume. "Oh, by the way ..." he paused for dramatic effect. "Anyone who touches this costume goes to heaven for thirty seconds."

Before Tsuna could throttle Reborn or protest in an angry panic she passed out. "Jyuudaime- Hime..." Gokudera shook the girl lightly. "Hime…"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto and Mochida cried standing up panicky. "Don't worry she'll be out for ten minutes. Until then I know a place where Tsuna can rest."

**_The reception room…. _**

"Is it here?" Reborn nodded and the four entered the room placing Tsuna on the couch.

"This is going to be the family's headquarters," at that Gokudera beamed, Yamamoto grinned and Mochida smirked.

It's decided-

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

Gokudera cracking his knuckles, "Heh looks like we got our first piece of shits to take out."

Mochida grinned untying his booken and swung it over his shoulders. "Oi, a puppy shouldn't hog all the food."

Yamamoto just laughed ready to fight as well.

"We are the disciplinary committee this room belongs to us," one said as another who was probably the leader of the small group of disciplinarian's kicked Tsuna's sofa "Whose this?"

"Oi," Gokudera hissed. "I think you piece of shits need to be emptied right now." He swatted the eyesore away, but one charged at him and the fight began.

"We shouldn't let Gokudera take all the fun," Yamamoto said joining in, Mochida with his booken following suit.

Reborn just watched his coffee as the three fought against the committee members. "Done, yet?"

"Yeah," the three answered with pleased looks.

"I made some coffee, "Reborn said holding out a cup.

"Thank you," Yamamoto said cheerfully as he took the cup of coffee.

"That was unnecessary;" Gokudera said pointing towards the unconscious DC members.

Yamamoto laughed. Mochida snorted. "But, you looked so helpless."

"Why…

Humph. "These watch dogs are useless."

"He's...Mochida stammered.

"Hibari Kyouya," Yamamoto finished.

"Huh?!" Gokudra tsked walking over towards the head perfect. "This place has become the headquarters for the Vongola."

"What kind of crowding is that?"

"Crowding? Whatever, just get out."

Unfortunately, Hibari had other plans. "What the…" Gokudera muttered as he leaped back.

"I heard," Yamamoto explained. "That if there's something that annoys Hibari, no matter who it is, he'll beat that person to pulp with his Tonfas."

"And, it looks like what you heard wasn't a lie," Mochida added.

Hibari held his weapons and launched, Gokudra had no time to counter as he was knocked out. "One…" Hibari counted down smoothly. Reborn took out the fallen dynamites wile Yamamoto went next.

"Teme….." Hibari assaulted and attacked fiercely while Yamamoto barely dodged. "I see, baseball club. Correct?" Hibari confirmed kicking Yamamoto dead on. "Two…" and he prepared to fight Mochida who brought up his weapon.

"You won't get –

Mochida… "Tsuna called sleepily.

"Oi, there were more?"

"Eh, what happened? What's going on?"

"Tsuna," Mochida cut in still holding his sword out. "Look just stay put while-

"I beat them and that herbivore..." Tsuna looked towards Mochida; "Is next."

Mochida charged and attacked, "Ah, now it's the kendo club, mmm…" Hibari mocked as he knocked out Mochida as well.

Hibari then turned to face Tsuna who couldn't believe it. Her friends were just knocked out just like that. Reborn wanted to interfere however; he knew Tsuna could take care of herself.

Hibari picked up Yamamoto and Gokudera by the collars and walked over towards the window, preparing to throw them out, but Tsuna needed to do something.

Tsuna stood in a stance and Hibari raised a brow, "Oi, interesting." He abandoned Yamamot and Gokudera who were hanging by a thread.

_Damn it, why me_? Tsuna cursed as she lifted up her hands in a prayer like position. "It doesn't matter… I need to get them to safety!"

Smoke surrounded the area and Hibari looked more intrigued however, he w went to attack the clone that was moving through the smoke that was beginning to clear. Unfortunately, Tsuna countered giving her clone enough time.

"Whoa," if possible Hibari's look intensified. Tsuna dodged the tonfas with practiced ease and once again Reborn was impressed however, it was time to call this off.

Hibari leaped back licking his lips at the enticing fight. Too bad he didn't get to finish because Reborn decided to intervene; "Whoa, another strong one. I want to fight you."

"Later, "Reborn said casually as he held out dynamite.

**XX…**

"What the hell, Reborn?!" Tsuna cried out outraged.

Reborn explained to casually for Tsuna's liking.

"Damn it, tenth…" Gokudera grounded his teeth together.

"Sorry, Tsuna... "Yamamoto apologized.

"Yeah, we weren't good enough," Mochida added in.

"You should be grateful, Tsuna," Reborn said turning form the water to look at the disappointing subordinates. "You've passed the test. You're now qualified TO become my personal student and the tenth Mafia don. You all were saved by Tsuna."

"Now, is not the time-?

"Thanks, Tsuna," Yamamoto said laughing. Tsuna's anger towards Reborn deflated. "Yeah, "Mochida grinned. "Tenth I am forever in your debt," at that last remark Tsuna sweat-dropped, but couldn't help but smile none the less.

Meanwhile Hibari's men were cleaning while he looked out the window thinking of Reborn and Tsuna (he wants to fight them again).

Yoshimori fumed. First his 'no-good' brother acquired friends then suddenly Kyoko's joining them for lunch! This was unacceptable, and it didn't help that he heard Reborn declare Tsuna the tenth. "That's my title Dame-Tsuna and mine alone."

His face morphed and twisted as he headed home just after Dame-Tsuna and his friends left the school. "It's time I get some men. Just you wait Reborn; you'll regret your choice and see that I'm the right one."

* * *

Reborn had an uneasy feeling however; he couldn't place it, so left the matter alone and as he headed home with Tsuna following- "Oi, Tsuna ..."

"Mmm..."

"Good job," Tsuna blinked. Well, it was compliment, so why did she feel as though something was going to happen.

Sasuke looked up towards the darkening skies. "Something doesn't feel right, Hime."

* * *

**Oh, what is Yoshimori going to do? Will it really be as terrible as Reborn, Tsuna, and Sasuke think? Who else will learn of Tsuna's secret? Better yet, what will happen next?! Guys, a second chapter the day after uploading the previous chapter- Whoot! Well, that's an apology for me for keeping you guys waiting for so long! Until, I up-date again…**

**I'm out!**


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

**Summary: He left during the midst of the war because of how his clan was treated. 'He' is not all what he seems as he hides a secret. He is a she (fem Tsuna). The sibling, Yoshimori Sawada is the chosen, but was the choice right? Or will Tsuna A.K A. Dame-Tsuna be Decimo and what the deal with Dame-Tsuna? Will Reborn find out? **

**A more short-extended version of the summary.**

I'm keeping Tsunayoshi not going to change unless feels like or you guys think it should be. Nana I'll try to keep her in character, especially Iemitsu (what can I say can't be mad at the guy-He's goofy) you see in later chapters!

Concerning the new chapter releases: What is Sasuke thinking?

** Chapter11! **

* * *

The feeling that something terrible would happen didn't leave as Tsuna awoke for the next day ahead. When she got to the kitchen it was to the scene that became an everyday occurrence.

_'What the hell!' Was all she could ask herself as Reborn stolen Yoshimori's food and the latter doing the same to her own breakfast; _"Yoshi- Kun don't steal others breakfast!"

Yoshimori turned to face his nii-san and tilted his head looking smug. "You snooze you lose, Dame-Tsuna."

"THAT's no way connected to stealing my food!" Tsuna then stood sighing rather tiredly. "I'm leaving, mom," Tsuna said and grabbed the two bentos heading out the door. Yoshimori scowled and followed.

'_What a freaking morning_… ' Yoshimori thought scowling farther.

Meanwhile at school "Yeah, "Tsuna said frowning slightly. "It was really weird I know kids can do that, but… It takes years unless that kid was a prodigy."

Gokudera placed his hand over his chin. "M.., but, tenth..." he started addressing his beloved boss. "Psychic powers are impossible for one to have."

Mochida snorted. "That's rich coming from you, puppy," then waved towards Tsuna grinning. "Isn't that right, Tsuna?"

Yoshimori sat turning over his shoulders glaring at his brother then turned back to his friends. "Come on, guys before the teacher comes. I need to tell ya something'."

His two friends shrugged and followed him. "Man, what the hecks going on? Since when in the heck does the baseball star hang out with your, No-Good brother?"

Yoshimori stopped the halls looked vacated enough. He turned towards his two friends, Osamu and Dohachiro (see chapter two) stood up straighter. Yoshimori smirked and folded his arms. "How would you two like to join the Mafia?"

His friends were momentarily paralyzed with shock and blankly stared at the better half of what they deemed Dame-Tsuna.

"What's in it for us?"

Meanwhile a little Chinese kid was roaming the streets searching for his/her target.

Tsuna sighed; cleaning once again maybe she was over imagining things.

"Tsuna," she cross-dressing girl looked up at her friends Hana and Kyoko. "We're going to the shop. You are coming along?"

However, before Tsuna could answer a Chinese kid showed up. Apparently Kyoko helped the kid. _Well, that kid is something else… Much more helpful than –_

Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted by the Chinese kid sprinting over towards her. Mochida and Yamamoto were at practice and Gokudera was cursing colorfully that he had to be there for them when he could be helping his beloved boss and Hime ( Although Tsuna did ask not to call her that).

The little Chinese kid said something whilst pointing upwards, Tsuna tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" After that the little kid ran away.

"Well, Tsuna we will tell you all about it," Hana said referring to the shop.

"Oh... uh...Ok," Tsuna said apologetically.

Leaning against a frame was Hibari, Kyouya. "How, boring. The baby isn't here." As much as he wanted to fight Tsuna he could just tell that the herbivore wasn't going to fight back with others around. He leaned of the frame and turned to leave.

Tsuna headed of towards the roof. "I'll defeat you!"

"HUH?!" Tsuna wailed. She didn't get what was going on!

"The kid's a hitman," Reborn supplied standing on top of the water pipe. "I-Pin the human bomb."

A few seconds after that was said the Chinese kid took the stance of the Gyoza fist; Tsuna crouching in the Uchiha stance.

The kid attacked, Tsuna covered her body and held her ground however… _Could this be a wind style jutsu; Suke-kun told me about? _

The wind was to strong and Tsuna didn't have time to ponder as she was sent rolling and rugged like a rug-doll.

Meanwhile with Yoshimori (who left school campus somehow avoiding Hibari), "So, for your first assignment…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Beat up these guys and we take there hideout as well."

"Wait man-"Dohachiro started, but Yoshimori sent him a shilling look. "You can back down ya know, but I wouldn't do that."

Believing that he would be the next Vongola boss they obeyed not knowing that Tsunayoshi, Dame Tsuna was declared the boss. Standing against the thugs who stood in front of the warehouse they prepared themselves.

"You won't take us so…EASILY, PUNKS!"

**XX...**

Gokudera just arrived when Tsuna threw a kid his way. He looked confused for a moment... "Toss it aside, GOKUDERA!"

Gokudera obeyed, but not exactly how Tsuna wanted.

The Chinese kid bomb became a volleyball.

Yamamoto showed up soon afterwards, but he made the job even worse. Taking a stance, Tsuna caught the kid, I-pin and threw him/ her upwards an explosion following.

Everything was well for a few moments until Tsuna got a good look at the picture. "EHH! WHAT THE HELL?! I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

Gokudera twitched. "Aihou, tenth is way prettier than that thing!"

I-pin's head fell. "I-pin wrong."

Yamamoto laughed while fixing the huge glasses. "Come on, guys it's just a kid."

"Agreed," Reborn said. "I-pin's a very special girl."

**XX...**

Surprisingly when Tsuna arrived back home that night, Yoshimori wasn't there. "Ah, Dobe-Tsu-Chan, your brother went sleep to some friend's house."

Tsuna frowned, but pushed it aside.

* * *

Hatred is a rage that fuels one's heart with dark emotions that automatically leads to nothing good.

The hatred although blind and the root of it were long forgotten was strong in the heart of the youngest Sawada.

_Stupid, dame-Tsuna you'll wish that you've never was born and it'll be all over_, Yoshimori inwardly crackled his eyes glinting as he headed over to some friends.

After dinner, Tsuna was heading out the door; a bento in a mall bag, dressed in a casual orange shirt with jeans.

"Dame-Tsuna, where are you headed?" Reborn asked cutesy standing on the table casually. '"Friend," Tsuna answered back quickly anxious to get to Suke-kun before the day's completely gone.

"Mm..." Reborn paused and Tsuna took advantage of that pause and left the house. Reborn tilted his fedora as a smirk appeared on his little features; he jumped off the table and landed perfectly on the ground; "Soon, dame-Tsuna."

"GAHH! Reborn! I- Reborn swatted the cow dressing five year old hitman like a fly with his right hand sending the boy flying.

Got to stay…."

Reborn ignored him completely.

Yoshimori suddenly shuddered as he was on the phone with someone that was a high influential person, but not high enough for certain number of people's standards. "Are you sure that it can be done by tomorrow?"

"Yes," the voice on the other line reassured.

Yohsimori then smirked wickedly. Finally he will be rid of the no good brother! "I'll leave you to that." Then hung up the phone, placing it back up and heading back towards the living room where his friends were waiting.

* * *

Tsuna barely dodged the Chidori that splatted an innocent tree in halve. Sasuke looked at her from the corners of his eye before standing ups straighter facing her completely.

"Come with me, Hime," Tsuna nodded not sure where they were going. She followed as Sasuke led her out of the barrier. He leaped landing on a tree branch gesturing for Tsuna to follow and she did.

Sasuke didn't comment as she was keeping up nicely with his speed. "Sasuke," Tsuna called dropping her nickname for him.

"Hn," was the only indication that he was listening.

Tsuna bit her lip not daring enough to look away as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Never mind," Sasuke glanced at her briefly but said nothing as he continued to lead the girl that jump beside him.

He stopped once they reached a valley –canyon of sorts. Sasuke tilted his head gesturing for Tsuna to come closer.

The stars were out and the moon over shined the night sky, what surrounded them were vaguely nothing, but trees up ahead, a stream way down below and the cliff that they sat on; beyond the trees was the Namimori mountain hill and Nami-Chuu itself.

"It's …

"I figured you would like it after a good spar," Sasuke commented uncertain as the words just flew out of his mouth.

Silence as the wind blew.

"Hime," Sasuke started lips parting as Tsuna opened her eyes to look at him. The feeling of something terrible appeared in her gut at the pause." Immediately after school…"He turned towards her and Tsuna's caramel eyes widen slightly. "Come here."

Like her- he could feel something was going to happen, "Alright."

**XXX... **

The next morning Tsuna slouched. Although, Yoshimori wasn't there, there was a new addition to the household. _At this rate we might as well make this a business_. She thought as she witnessed the scene of two kids running around in circles on the table.

"You guys…

She was ignored and as a knock came from the front door, she went to answer it only to see Yamamoto, Gokudera and Mochida.

"Huh?" She blinked baffled.

Yamamoto laughed.

The trio of boys entered and Tsuna led them towards her room, but Lambo and L-pin came running in still playing their game from earlier.

Aihou..." Gokudera fumed as she grabbed Lambo, but the little kid farted in the teens face and Gokudera immediately let him go.

"That must have been disgusting," Mochida said looking down at the silver-haired teen that was holding his noise.

Gokudera recovered from that and ran after the two children. Yamamoto laughed. "Playing tag."

Mochida snorted at Yamamoto's choice of words. "I don't know. All the puppy needs is a leash and he'll really look like a mutt playing with his family members."

Gokudera's right eye twitch while Tsuna sweat-dropped at the unbelieving scene. "You two are both wrong."

"What do you think you are doing, Gokudera-san?" It was Haru.

"Oi, who'd invited the annoying one?" Gokudra tsked.

_'I like to know as well...'Tsuna thought, but decided to ask. "_Haru, why are you here?"

"As, Tsuna-Chan's wife, I have come to hang out."

"Oi," Gokudera fumed. "Tenth-Hime (Tsuna muttered something about please don't call me Hime), "Doesn't swing that way, you idiotic woman!"

"I'm not an idiotic woman, stupid!"

Gokudera and Haru were arguing however, Tsuna had more important matters to attend to, L-pin.

Unfortunately, no one was of help, not even when Mochida on request threw the Bazooka towards L-pin who now stood as a fifteen year old delivery girl because in the end….

** BOOM!**

The next morning was a school day however, it was far from uneventful as Sasagawa, Ryohei found Tsuna and Yoshimori throughout the day asking –more like demanding in a good humorous way: "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna sighed as she stood in front of the closed doors to the boxing club. "The octopus –head didn't get the hint, tenth." Gokudera said arms crossed.

"Sempai is rather eccentric," Mochida supplied unhelpfully.

Yamamoto laughed as he placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't be down, Tsuna. All you have to do is beat him and he'll see that you don't want to join."

A derisive snort reached their ears. "Highly doubtful," Yoshimori said. "Well are we just going to stand here, or are we going in?" This was his chance to date Kyoko.

The doors opened. " Good you could make it, Sawada!" Ryohei pulled Tsuna inside and Gokudra fumed about grabbing Tsuna in such an ungrateful way. When the group entered, Bianchi, L-pin, Haru, and Lambo were already there.

Ryohei waited at the ring, shouting. "WHO SHALL GO FIRST TO THE EXTEREM?!"

"Pao," it was Reborn no doubt and Ryohei seemed to have fallen for the disguise; "PAO!" Apparently, Pao is the boxing Tai champion or something.

_What the… Tsuna thought._

"I want to see a crazy fight between the new comers and the leader of the boxing club."

"Fine then," Yoshimori said sounding pleased. This was his chance to get Kyoko and show off to Reborn that he'd improved. That he was the better choice. "I'll fight first."

Gokudera foamed on the floor, Yamamoto laughed, Bianchi and the others looked as if they had better things to do (Haru was just there for Tsuna), and Mochida let it be known. "Well, it's his funeral."

Ryohei moved fast and Yoshimori dodged barely, but not fast enough. "You are toying," Ryohei said unhappy that his opponent wasn't fighting for real.

"Reborn," Yoshimori growled, "The bullet. I-

Leon morphed into a gun. "Ok," was all Reborn said before a gunshot was heard; Yoshimori smirked.

Still smirking (even though he was standing in his underwear) he charged aiming to punch towards Ryohei's head – to K.O. his opponent.

However, it had no effect as Ryohei had his own dying will.

"Join, join, join, join, and join!" Ryohei exclaimed as she threw punch after punch.

"No, no, no, no," Yoshimori dodged, but the last punch he threw didn't collide and Ryohei with another exclamation of join the club threw another upper hook and knocked Yohsimori to the ground.

The flame disappeared and Yoshimori stumbled to his feet.

The match didn't continue because of the sudden intrusion of Hana followed by the rather eccentric karate club. "We challenge you now, Sasagawa Ryohei! If we win your sister will join the karate club!"

Hana protested. Tsuna pinched the bridge of her noise still dressed as a boy though. "Are you boy's crazy?"

"Step aside, Dame-Tsuna," Yoshimori suddenly had his confidence. "I'll be taking these lunatic _out_!" No, way were they taking his Kyoko after all, the rather extreme brother is his opponent not Dame-Tsuna's.

He charged and fought the karate club members, but they beat him up pretty badly jumping on him as one.

"Shame the copy didn't last, but a second," Gokudera commented offhandedly as he recovered from his sister's presence (well, more like not looking in her direction).

"Tenth/ Reborn…"Gokudera and Bianchi said to their respective persons of affection.

"Fight as you wish," Reborn replied casually.

"What else," was all Tsuna said as she stood in the Uchiha stance. "We fight for Kyoko-Chan's freedom!"

The karate club charged simultaneously with Bianchi holding her poison cooking, Yamamoto and Mochida using bokken swords, Gokudera knocking them out with his pick-pocket bombs, and Ryohei shouting: Extreme punch!"

"HOLD IT!" Tsuna leaped and landed directly in front of the younger karate captain of Nami-Chuu. Kyoko stood a little ways off by her friends as Tsuna twisted feet gratifying of the ground and the roundhouse kick hit its target causing g him to twist rather painfully before landing on the ground with a thud.

"Expected of the tenth," Gokudra gloated as he flipped some hair back.

Mochida whistled. "Nice one, Tsuna."

Yamamoto laughed; "Sweet."

"Tsuna-Chan is so amazing," Haru cooed, squealing; "A punch of love for Haru!"

"Not bad," Hana commented as she ignored the girl to her left side that was sprouting nonsense about Tsuna's punch.

"Wow, Tsuna-Chan," Kyoko commented.

"Fight me, SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna sighed. There was no way out of it.

"Say, can one of you bring, Yoshi-Kun home?" Gokudera fumed and tossed the younger Sawada on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Gokudra-Kun."

"Just win, tenth," Gokudra whispered as he exited the boxing club just before the karate members left completely.

_I'll be a little late, but I hope Suke- Kun doesn't mind_, Tsuna thought as she leaped for the ring.

"Listen sempai," Tsuna said carefully as she stood facing Ryohei. "No hard feeling ok? But, let's just forget about me joining the club and spar."

Ryohei looked thoughtful before accepting the terms for now. "EXTREMELY, accept!"

Ryohei moved, but Tsuna dodged effortlessly countering with her own punches. This is the kind of fight he wanted! This was an extreme opponent!

HYAA!

HYAA!

Both of them yelled with outstretched fist as they charged at each other.

Meanwhile Yoshimori was just waking up. "Yoshi-Kun, you're awake." Nana exclaimed happily. "Dame- Tsuna-Chan is with friends. If you need anything just call," she said smiling down at her son. Yoshimori snorted when she left and got out of bed; he smirked it was time to plant his brothers demise.

"Oi," he said after a few rings. "Get over here."

It was nearing dark as Tsuna packed. Something in her head kept on saying…Tick, tock. Tick, tock… Tick-

It was haunting. What was that? Tsuna thought as she shook her head and grabbed her bag. "I better let mom know just so she doesn't get worried."

But something was ticking, and it was ticking faster than anyone could comprehend.

"But, first let me stack Suke-Kun's scrolls and my books," She said to herself as the feeling just increased.

Nana, Reborn, and Bianchi were looking at pictures of Tsuna and Yoshi when they were babies. Lambo laughed," Tsuna-baka was so silly." Nana didn't know why she suddenly wanted to share this with them, but something was seriously bothering her. Yoshimori lay in his bed reading a manga his smirk hidden by the pages as he was reading one that was eerily similar to his no-good brother's situation. He closed the book and with his smirk never fading headed down stairs.

Tsuna smiled, "There. I-she froze the ticking stop and…

**BOOOM! **

* * *

**N'cut! Working, on next chapter so I won't leave you guys just hanging! But, what in the world just happened?! Is Tsuna alright? No preview, so no spoiling!**

**Pouts… Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

**Summary: See Chapters one-eleven.**

I'm keeping Tsunayoshi not going to change unless feels like or you guys think it should be. Nana I'll try to keep her in character, especially Iemitsu (what can I say can't be mad at the guy-He's goofy) you see in later chapters!

_Last time: Nana was showing Reborn and the other pictures of Tsuna and Yoshi; Yoshimori was reading a manga before heading downstairs however, Tsuna was getting ready to leave- _ "There. I-she froze the ticking stop and…

**BOOOM! **

**_….._****_CHAPTER12! _**

* * *

The situation was egregious; flagrant. In other words it was _very_ _bad_-_seriously_ _bad_...

Parts of the house was damaged; noticeably portions of the guest room, the entrance to Yoshimori's room, the hall that connected to two rooms however, the two places that where severely damaged was Tsunayoshi's room and the stairs were cracks and debris surrounded the crumbling mess. Nana, Reborn, Bianchi, L-pin, Lambo, and Yoshimori received minor ( that being injuries that could heal in a few days) injuries and thankfully they weren't directed in the blast however; that's not what the bad thing was.

No, not at all.

"Ma'am," Nana looked up from consoling her son. "A moment if you will." Nana nodded towards the policeman and stood up following him as he led her a few feet away from the family that were in the ambulance trucks.

"Officer, is everything alright?" Nana usual carefree, loving manner was gone slipping away drastically. "Did you find my Tsu-Chan?"

The policeman was proud to call himself such, but was not arrogant. He didn't love the job and it paid well, but to tell news in which he was about to tell…. The man took out a picture that the woman before him gave not too long ago; he looked at it then back at the distressed worried mother. "No, we have not found your child yet ma'am. However, we found evidence of a pipe bomb being used."

***A pipe bomb-****is an improvised explosive, a tightly sealed section of pipe**** filled with an explosive material. The containment provided by the pipe means that simple lowexplosives**** can be used to produce a relatively large explosion, and the fragmentation of the pipe itself creates potentially lethal shrapnel****. **

**Premature detonation is a hazard of attempting to construct any homemade bomb, and the materials and methods used with pipe bombs make unintentional detonation incidents common, usually resulting in serious injury or death to the assembler.***

"It's nothing good ma'am," The police officer spoke after letting the news of what was used sink in.

"But, officer!" Reborn and Bianchi never seen Nana loose such control and frantically they didn't know what to do. Yoshimori, Lambo, and L-pin were being attended to by the nurses as they watched the sadden scene unfold. "My, Tsu-Chan...My little my little clumsy, kind girl..." Her voice broke at the end.

The officer shook his head looking sadly at the woman who was slowly, but surely going into hysterics. "We'll keep searching ma'am, but you and your family will need to be brought into the hospital for farther inspection."

Nana nodded grimly. The news weighing heavily as she treaded back towards Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, l-pin, and her son, Yoshimori.

"Ka-san," Yoshimori called in a placating soft tone. "Nii-san…." Reborn and Bianchi eyes narrowed as they detected fakeness in the boys tone. Nana smiled sadly not answering Yoshimori, but it didn't matter to him because it only confirmed what he already thought.

As they headed towards Nami-Chu hospital a tension that was so thick that a knife wouldn't be enough to cut it and the silence was deadly all the same saved for L-pin's and Lambo's whimpers.

Reborn with Bianchi's cell phone sent a text to a certain silver-haired bomber. Gokudera flicked his phone open and read the text.

**Gather everyone and meet us at the Namimori hospital, Reborn. **

Worrying for what could possibly be wrong; Gokudera wasted no time and dialed the others just as he ran down the streets.

**XX… **

Sasuke carefully tended to Tsuna's wound as he moved gently as he possibly could. He was no medic-ninja, but he would do what he could. He was moving to the last of her wounds whilst a clone helped with dressing the girl without probing too much on what he wasn't supposed to be looking at mainly. As he worked, his eyes were cold endless black and were glad that he was getting worried. Worried enough to go and retrieve Tsuna himself.

Her things were destroyed sadly in the eruption, but as he carried her back rushing through roof tops and land as he raced back hurriedly to give her the attention she needed; he didn't miss the feel that it left on him –no it was nothing bad, but it was a feeling he was used to –hatred. I say hatred because he knew- he knew who was (although partially) the person that attempted her life.

He glanced at her looking at the color that was slowly returning to the once pale complexion that was covered with bruises. His hand subconsciously rose and he stroked some hair back gently form her face and several strands behind her ear. He then stood up, "Rest," was the whispered words that left his mouth in the most carrying tone that he had never truly spoken before; leaving the room the room completely.

He had time before she would eventually wake and he wasn't going far anyway.

** XX…**

"Guess we find out when we get there," Mochida said as he, Yamamoto and Gokudera ran towards the hospital. They reached it, entered and quickly asked where the Sawada's were. Having the answers they needed with the help of Reborn and Bianchi who were released because they were fine headed towards the section A-3E.

"There was pipe bomb used against, Tsuna's life." Reborn supplied.

"Is the tenth ..." Gokudera startled his mind working up several possibilities.

"We were all sitting in the living room, but Tsuna, "Bianchi replied at Reborn's silence. "We do not know for certain if it was us or the whole family, but Tsuna-Chan was the one who received the short stick."

"Wait what do you mean?" Mochida hoping that the looping thought in his head was wrong. Tsuna was alright, right?

"The bomb destroyed the guest rooms, the stairs, the youngest brother's entrance way, the hall connecting the two rooms, but the room that took the most and severe damage was Tsuna-Chan's room. Everything was unable to be of help to the police and ..." Bianchi paused as they were nearing; crying reached their ears.

Nana who was crying looked up with tears falling pathetically down her normal cheerful face. "Tsuna-Chan…" Not seeing her daughter, Nana broke down on her knees, hands covering her face.

"Ma'am," Hearing the police Nana briefly stopped crying to look at him behind him were two more officers- most likely his partners. "This belongs to you," he had a copy of Tsuna's picture already made, and he figured the mother would want it; "Sorry we couldn't find anything not even a body."

"Tsu-Chan …" Nana's eyes were wide beyond belief as tears began to fall once more. Her hands shook- no trembled uncontrollably.

Having the same reservation as Nana, Gokudra grabbed one of the officers. His eyes furious and his hands fisted the man's collar, shaking him. "Bastard! You're lying the tenth… The tenth would never! Would never die…

"Gokudera," Yamamoto snapped. The teen let the man go and stared with a heated glare towards the baseball freak that was a mixture of emotions having come up with something in which he wished that wasn't true.

"Who's the culprit?" Mochida asked facing the policemen. "Who's the bastard who..." His fists were clenching; nails digging deep.

There was nothing these kids could do. Nothing and it would be a sad day if they went down that road; the road to finding and killing another just for revenge. The end result was jail after all.

"We don't know the culprit at the moment and the department is investigating the little clues they have." The officer who talked to Nana answered carefully.

Lambo and L-pin heads hung as they cried again.

"Stupid cow," Gokudera growled lowly as he punched the wall creating a small creator. "Shut up. Just... Shut. Up…"

The moment wasn't for them and they promised the mother they would worked as hard as they can, but if nothing was found than Sawada, Tsunayoshi was…. was to be proclaim dead. They said their farewells for now and left the hospital.

"Sawada-san," it was a nurse who spoke with a chart in hand. "Your son is fine and so is everyone else. Are you three here for a checkup as well?"

Mochida and the other two shook their heads.

"Then you are all released," The nurse said curtly going back to work.

Yoshimori stepped out the room. He placed a hand on Nana's shoulders awkwardly. "Mom you still have me," Nana blinked her jaw slacked uncharacteristically. She brushed off the hand and stood up with her head hung. Those weren't the words one should say out right. Not, in these kinds of situations.

"We'll be staying in a hotel until the house is fixed, "she said in no more than a whisper as she turned to leave. Bianchi grabbed Lambo and L-pin as Reborn gave her a look before jumping on her shoulder.

"Stupid-Yoshi c'mon," he ordered the stun boy ho was still reeling from how his mother reacted.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudra and the other ran after to find out what they should, but ran into Hibari, Kyouya who most certainly didn't look please.

Gokudera opened his mouth, but no words came out. "If you herbivores wish to help in the search ..." he stopped his grey/steel eyes conveying what he wanted them to know. "Stay out of my way." He turned with his Tonfa's securely hidden and strode away.

And, to think he only met Tsuna once.

* * *

It was on the news the next day. However, that didn't stop the trio of boys and Yoshimori from going to school (the boys said it's what Tsuna would want).

"Dude," Osamu whispered as they sat on the roof. "You actually went through it."

Dohachiro shook his head. "I know you didn't like him and a lot of people- Did you really have to murder him, man?"

Yoshimori glared then huffed. "He's out of our hair that's all that matters. And, now I'm the only candidate left to be the Mafia Don. Win-win situation, if you ask me."

"But, still man, what if they find the evidence?" Dohachiro began.

"Let them, I'll be boss by then."

Dohachiro stood, "I need to use the bathroom right quick, man." Yoshimori shrugged as well as Osamu. As, he left the roof he couldn't believe it.

'_Maybe_ I _should_ _quit_ _bullying_ _and_….' Dohachiro bowed quickly to the disciplinary member before heading off quickly towards the bathroom. "What kind of brother gets rid of their own flesh and blood? I mean what if his mother finds out… Doesn't he realize that he might be disowned?"

The bathroom stall opened as Dohachiro washed his hands and out walked a pissing Gokudera. "So, it was that copy," he growled as he grabbed Dohachiro who was momentarily paralyzed.

"Who's the loser, puppy?" Mochida asked leaning casually against the frame.

"An informant," at that information Mochida leaned off the wall, Yamamoto perked p and Reborn who was sitting silently turned in Gokudera's direction; Leon morphing into a gun.

What the hell? What was going on? All he knew was he was in for it. "You better tell us now," Reborn firmly cut in the little silence that was in the room holding a gun towards Dohachiro's head.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamites and lit them while Yamamoto and Mochida looked serious all business at the sweating boy.

"Weasel," Gokudera nodded in Mochida's direction and the next thing Dohachiro knew he was tied up with rope.

"Listen here," Gokudera spoke deadly tying one of his bombs at the ropes end. "You speak now and you don't die."

"A-Alright! Look..." He toned his voice down some. "I don't know anything, but apparently Yoshimori said that he was finally going to get rid of Dame-Tsuna and that's it. I don't know where he got the weapon from or nothin'! Honest."

Leon morphed and Gokudra put out the bomb. "Tch, cowardly bastard."

Mochida cracked his knuckles. "I agree. Damn spineless roach couldn't even face, Tsuna properly."

"Well," Reborn said tilting his fedora. "We have faith that's all we have left. You boys continue to search after school lets out and we'll continue like that, understand?"

Gokudera and the others nodded. Yamamoto grabbed Dohachiro's shoulder and faced him with no smile, no cheerful manner. He let the boy go and watched as he ran with his tail between his legs.

Five days passed and still nothing came up. However, else were, Tsuna was just waking up. "You're awake, Hime."

That voice. "Suke…" Her voice hoarse; "What-What happened?"

Sasuke said nothing as he walked over the bed sagging as he sat by her side with a glass of water. He helped slowly just like once before to swallow the water. Tsuna gulped it down waiting.

Sasuke's lips parted. "You were late, so I went to retrieve you."

Late? But, for what? Right, she was supposed to come immediately after school that day… "What's today? How long have I been out? What happened to make-?"

He was hardening Shinobi. His lips parted once more, but why couldn't he say a thing? "Suke…"

"It's been five days since then. You were nearly killed by a bomb. "He turned to face her eyes conveying an angered emotion.

"No…" Tsuna croaked. That couldn't be true. But, he would never lie to her. "Yoshi- he hates me, but he wouldn't-

Sasuke said nothing.

"My, mom…Everyone-"Tsuna was sounding like she was lost as she frantically tried to convince herself. But, of what, what was there to convince?

"They don't know. A search party is searching non-stop around the town for you and flyers are placed in several places. A number of people think that your mother should give up and accept that you have passed on."

Horrifying news that it was, but Tsuna met his gaze and Sasuke was pleased to know that she wasn't scared, but determined. "Let me contact my mom at least."

Sasuke sent her a smirk that she was used to seeing when they trained.

**XXX...**

Nana mostly stayed inside as the days pass ( the house was now fixed), but today was different as she went out to greet the fresh morning air. Like usual she checked the mail, but something landed by her feet. It was wrapped scroll like. She opened it and read its contents. Her eyes widen with tears and she swiftly with renewed joy went back inside anxiously writing a little note then left the house. The note of directions could be a trap, but it was one she was going to fall into.

* * *

Reborn took the phone from Bianchi. "Right. Ninth that's what happened."

_The ninth sighed on the other line. "Tragic yes, but I believe that Tsunayoshi is not dead. I will not inform __Iemitsu at the moment; as for Sawada, Yoshimori he is no longer my heir." A moment of silence then; "I have faith that you will find, Tsuanyoshi-kun."_

"Ninth," Reborn started carefully. "I am coming in. There's something's that you need to know of Sawada, Tsunayosh."

_"Very well."_

The line went dead and Reborn handed the phone back to Bianchi. "I'm leaving for Italy for a few days. Mama stepped out for a moment..." Bianchi nodded in understanding of what he was implying.

"Be careful Reborn," she said lovingly.

Reborn didn't comment, but acknowledged his fellow hitman.

* * *

Nana ran determination in her eyes through the forest that would lead her to her Tsuna-Chan. Her legs were tiring, but she was focused. Running ragged she lost her balance and fell to the ground cutting her leg courtesy of the outstretched branch, but that didn't matter. With renewed determination she clutched the paper and ran forwards stopping – standing just before the hill.

She was just about the take a step up the hill when…"Ka-san."

Nana stared at her daughter before embracing her rather tightly with tears falling down her cheeks- tears of joy. "Dame-Tsu-Chan...My little dame-Tsu-Chan."

* * *

**N'cut! Well, you guys demanded and here it is-XD! * Pipe bomb-info form Wikipedia.* Now, then what will happen next?! What will Reborn inform the ninth? What does the reunion mean between the mother and daughter? No preview, so no spoiling! **

**Pouts… Can you at least leave a hint?**

**Thinks it over… No, because I'm going to go work on next chapter! **

**Grins… UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

**Summary: See Chapters one-eleven. Chapter seven: Rain, rain go away; has been changed all thanks to me reading Fan –fiction stories and watching Black Butler! I will never be able to listen to nurse-rhymes the same ever again:(**

_Last time: A search party has been searching for Tsuna unaware that Tsuna is in good hands. Nana however….. Nana stared at her daughter before embracing her rather tightly with tears falling down her cheeks- tears of joy. "Dame-Tsu-Chan...My little-Tsu-Chan…."_

* * *

Ouch. _It seems that I'm not completely healed. _

Tsuna made a sound of slight pain as she was still recovering. Sure, five days of sleep along with wounds being tended to were healing, but – "Oh, Tsu-Chan!" Nana cried letting her daughter go; "Mama sorry."

They were inside the wooden home and Nana although having a small wound herself looked weary at her daughter. "Tsu-Chan-

"Rest, Hime," The voice was deep with a chilling coldness that as cold as the morning breeze. Nana looked to the left to see a raven haired handsome young man. Nana couldn't comprehend it, but there was something dangerously strange about him. "But, Suke- Ah, so this boy was the Suke-Kun she heard so much about.

"Rest, I'll tend to your mother."

Nana felt slight unease as her daughter left heading down towards the room that was slightly ajar.

He walked calmly forwards as he gestured towards the unoccupied chair. "Your ankle needs to be looked at, Hime will be fine." He was reassuring her and with a smile, Nana obliged and sat pondering.

Yes, it was hard to believe that this teenager was the one that always help her daughter and the one who was the main cause for the _once_ _son_ to be the way _he_ _is_. Although, pleased Nana couldn't figure it out. Of course, strange things always happened or began to happen around her, and she terribly obvious to most of the things in favor that Reborn and whoever they (her children) encountered had their best interest thus she was obvious to it all (**what** **I'm** **trying** **to** **explain** **is** **that** **Nana** **won't** **be** **so** **obvious** **to** **every** **little** **thing**); however this boy who was eerily silent was causing her to feel uneasy.

She put on a smile that she hoped that showed her gratitude and not her anxious state; "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter, Da- For some reason she paused and stopped right there, "Tsu-Chan."

He wasn't much for conversation it seemed as he fixed up her ankle. He looked up; perhaps it was that she saw something in his black eyes that flickered. "Uchiha, Sasuke. My name's Sasuke."

She shook her head; hand rising to place some hair behind her ear; smiling so that was his name. "Sasuke-Kun I really do appreciate it. I am a mother who is terribly in your debt."

The raven haired boy with the stoic expression was now standing causally with his arms crossed said nothing for quite a moment as he listened to Hime's mother. He detected bitterness at the end of her tone as she was most likely reminiscing the last five days and that very night when everything went **BOOM**.

His lips pursed as she looked anywhere, but at him after saying that she was in his debt. "No, trouble at all," Nana turned towards him. His eyes were still dark and his presence was slowly uncoiling from that which screamed danger (what was she to call it? Haven't never truly witnessed it before?) To that of one that was tolerable.

This woman who was Hime's mother was as innocent as a newborn. It was something that Sasuke wished upon, Tsuna, but it was for the best he supposed. It was rare, but it could be done after all, he remotely remembers from a distant very distant memory that his brother was the same as his Hime. However, that little tidbit of information will have to wait for another time.

"Hime means much to me, it will not happen again." Sasuke turned from looking at Nana that heard the coldness at the end and walked out the room leaving the mother alone.

_Hime, huh?_

Nana's lips pursed at the name that he called her daughter. It made her forget and think of her darling, charming, romantic husband. She couldn't help, but giggle. "Oh my," she giggled once more having that motherly tingling feeling. You know the one where she has found a good match for their children. "Tsu-Chan has –

"Mom," Nana turned towards the door to see her daughter blinking up at her.

Nana giggled again. "Such a mysterious young man, Hime," Nana stifled her laughter as she watched Tsuna blush several shades. It was no wonder the girl kept on telling, Gokudera not to call her that name it was reserved for Suke-kun.

"You are blushing hime," she pointed out watching in a fascination as she girl turned bright red before huffing out with an embarrass flare; "Mom! Stop that!"

"Stop what, Hime?"

Tsuna's head hung in embarrassment catching on that the two were amused by something that concerned her.

"You've rested enough," it was a statement or was it a question? Sasuke waited, but the response was just a nod.

The little area fell silent. No one said a word that's till Tsuna broke it. "Mom, can you go back and call off the search for me? I'll return home soon. I-

Nana smiled. Her daughter was coming home that's all that mattered, "Of course. Sasuke-Kun," the mother turned bright brown eyes to the teen that was silently turning to leave. "Please come over for dinner at least. I cannot thank you enough- her voice sounded small to Tsuna's ears and looked like she was going to cry just from thinking about the events that happened four or was it now six days ago.

"No promises," was all he said before leaving them alone.

**XXXX… **

Nana stood and flung over towards her daughter dragging her down with her. "Tsuna-Chan….Nothing, nothing I can do to thank him." Tsuna listened to her mother as tears started to fall down her cheeks slowly; it was her fault that her mother was like this. "I feel as though I have failed."

Tsuna couldn't muster up a word as her mother's hold tightens, but it was bearable.

"It isn't the same..." She whispered, "Nothing was." Nana pulled back some laughing hollow. "You are my eldest yet, I could do nothing. I didn't even listen to my own instincts."

Tsuna felt a pang. Her mother looked extremely gone as if someone else was in her place now. "Mom- The woman shook her head then laughed once more at her own self as if she was punishing herself for what happened.

"This must be … How you can be so …" she was muttering to herself more than Tsuna. Her head then hung low and she grabbed Tsuna once again in a hug. "Do you know what the police told me?"

Tsuna stiffen. What did d the cops find? Where was Reborn?

This conversation needed to close, needed to be ended. Her mother needed to rest, needed to be calmed not like this!

"Mom-

Nana didn't want to let her daughter go, but… "I must go, Tsuna-Chan, I'm sure you'll be home by tomorrow."

Tsuna was dumbfounded.

Nana was gone out the wooden home before Tsuna could say anything more.

She stopped just before the forest that led to the city. "Thank you," then she was gone and Sasuke watched her go.

* * *

Instead of going home, Nana headed somewhere else. She wanted to tell, Tsuna, but she decided that she needed to stop being so obvious to everything around her. What caused this? The answer to that question was clear. She nearly lost her Tsuna-Chan. The doors chirmed and the police officer looked up.

Nana smiled despite the emotions running through her eyes. She was happy, sad, angered, shamed, and more and the policeman could see that, but the call yesterday was the reason she was here. He could tell that she slept little more so mainly because of worry he presumed; "Greeting, Sawada-san."

The ever cheerful Nana wasn't in the mood for greetings and her serious expression that was so uncharacteristically unlike her showed that.

"Call off the search," If there was one thing he wasn't expecting that. "My Tsuna-Chan is alive. There is no need to search anymore."

Brown eyes never wavered from the nearly identical color. "Very well, we will call off the search. Now, for the culprits- he gestured her along to follow towards the lab section.

A scientist worked with his/ her assistant. "Sawada-san has arrived. The confirmations please," the officer spoke making their presence known.

The scientist handed the confirmations.

Nana's lips parted nothing come out then closed then parted once more.

"You can have some time to think it through ma'am. Usually we don't do that sort of thing, but if we didn't then- the officer offered a friendly, genial smile.

Nana with her belongings smiled and left the station with a bow.

"Was that a good idea, sir? After all, the Hibari's- the scientist winced. "Will have to know of this –

"We wait a while, Jin. I have faith that Sawada-san will do the right thing."

The scientist nodded fixing his glasses.

**XX… **

Nana entered her house quietly mind swirling. Bianchi and the two children Lambo and L-Pin greeted her. "Where is Yoshimori?" She asked them placing on an obvious dottiness that they were well accompanied with.

Bianchi notices that she didn't use the nickname. This was serious. "He went out."

"Ah, I see. I'll just start making dinner. Can you call the Copra (Hibari's main search party; got to call them something other than delinquents), tell them to call off the search."

That was shocking, but it was to come at one point. However, something was off, but the Sawada woman held it hidden pretty well and she could see her smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Sure."

**XXX…**

Sasuke entered the house seeing Tsuna just stand there as if stone. Sasuke walked slowly towards her his eyes still as cold as ever. She turned looking at him, but her expression was vacant. He stopped right in front of her, staring with that unnerving stare of his. Waiting.

Waiting for what?

Tsuna's head lowered as she bumped into him, her head buried in his chest. Sasuke didn't comfort her didn't do a thing for quite a moment. His hand then raised and he placed it around her waist the other resting in her soft locks.

"Cry, Hime," that apparently was the dame that broke and Tsuna clutched his shirt. "Mom, she…I never seen her…" She clutched the fabric even tighter as tears were threatening to fall, but were willed away as Tsuna bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She never wanted to see her mother like that again. Joyed yet broken.

Sasuke remained quiet. He knew his mother probably worried like Hime's own, but she was shinobi and strong willed woman and he could barely remember anything that was of his proud clan; nothing, but jutsu's and the memories that he had.

He knew that Nana was holding that all in when he tended to her ankle and when her daughter slept. The woman was being strong, but he could see – could feel it. Feel that she was breaking. And, when he left the room she broke.

Honestly emotions were still strange to him, but…

Tsuna pulled away her head slowly rising. She looked at him as he slowly released his hold. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

There was one thing he knew that was in her eyes. She wasn't going to let something like this happen again, but the future was to never truly be carved in stone.

"Let's train."

Training wasn't the usual as it considered of Chakra/ energy control. No, sparring, nothing.

* * *

**ITALY…**

Reborn didn't know what was happening with Nana or the others at the moment as he finally landed. The limousine was fast to approach and he stepped in the vehicle; silently in thought.

A few hours later and he reached the mansion.

Timeto was a very kind man and his intuition never lied. Of course, he knew that the young Yoshimori was no longer his heir and he will have to soon explain this to his advisor, but unfortunately there was a drawback.

The Vongola ring trial.

Yes, that was the only thing that Yoshimori had going for him at the moment because he was the descendant of primo just as Tsunayoshi was.

He turned from the window and sat back down in an arm chair. "Reborn?"

"Ciaosu," Reborn greeted. However, pleasantries were immediately knocked out and replaced with an air of serious.

Reborn explained it all as he handed the report. "Ah, I see. This is most interesting. Did they find the culprits?"

They may have not, but Reborn was never one to wait when it came to getting the evidence he needed. "No, but..." He dug in his little pocket and placed the little small object (which was in a bag) of silver on the table. "It's all I could grab within a short notice, but it should be enough."

Timeto nodded. "Very well," he then called for one of his men to bring it to the scientist facility. Before, Reborn left however, he called for Iemitsu. The advisor who came immediately after taking care of some business greeted Reborn before joining the ninth- his boss.

The Vongola ninth wasn't going back on his word, but he was going to make his order loud and clear. "Go home, Iemitsu."

* * *

Two days; since Nana has seen her daughter and two days since she called off the search. Yoshimori was somewhat in a peace like state as he went to school, but he wasn't all that stupid. He could see the friends of his brother who he believed to be dead glaring at him as if they knew something.

Puff… he doubted it, but the run-ins with Hibari weren't exactly friendly and the perfect was letting him know that he wasn't _like_.

Today was no different.

You think that he would feel remorse, but no he didn't as he received yet another kiss from Hibari's Tonfa's. His friends weren't' being any help lately as if they didn't want anything to do with him-well, Dohachiro anyways. The sucker was ignoring him and staying away as if he was the plaque and what was even more unbelievable was that the punk gave up bullying.

Puff... What a loser.

_Crank. _

That was the final hit and the perfect relented stating something about expel papers. Yoshimori got up and wobbled his way home. "Baka –Yoshi, welcome home," the teen cringed. Damn he thought the rascal went back to Italy!

_Wham_!

"Foolish, Yoshi, I'm not leaving anytime soon," The baby hitman said squeakily sweet.

"Ah, Yoshi-Kun," Nana peeked in. "You are back. Good, clean up. I want all of you in the kitchen pronto." She smiled pretending to be obvious. "Can someone call Tsuna-Chan's friends for me?" then walked off back towards the kitchen.

Nana saw the wounds, but from the confirmations she couldn't put it in her heart to tend to him as she knew Reborn would heal most likely before they became crucial. Chop, chop.

_I will find out the truth once, Tsuna-Chan comes back home._

"Gahh! Lambo- Can't catch me!" Lambo ran around Yoshimori who was followed by L-Pin. The young girl used the Gyoza fist as she chased him.

"You stupid brats!" he grabbed Lambo by the tail and threw him rather harshly causing the little kid to hit the wall; "Tch, where that stupid Chinese freak?"

L-Pin however, used the Gyoza fist sending the elder boy flying on his butt as she went to help her friend. "Lambo, ok? No hurt?"

Tolerate…"

** Ding Dong! **

As soon as Gokudera and the others entered, Nana had them all sit in the living room. "As you all know two days ago I called off the search." Gokudera and the others seemed troubled, but it was most likely for the best.

"Then will…" Gokudera clenched his fist. "Will the wait be?" The tenth wasn't dead. She wasn't!

Nana smiled brightly. "There will be no wait, nothing will be done... "Everyone tried to sink this in. "Because, Tsuna-Chan-

Reborn and Bianchi's head went up rather sharply as they looked towards the open area not saying a word. Something or rather someone was here. "Jy… Honorable mother, what do you mean?" Gokudera asked stuttering in disbelief.

"Yes, do explain...Sawada-san," Mochida politely asked.

Nana opened her mouth, but closed and smiled.

The doors to the house open and the guardians and lackey tensed whilst Yoshimori sent his mother a look.

Nana in response just smiled not bothering to answer him at all.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer and…

"Welcome home, Tsu-Chan…."

* * *

**N'Cut** ! **I have no clue if Nana was in character or not, but well this is Fan-Fiction after all. Anyways concerning my AN above I'm sure you guys- well some of you- if you haven't watched it already are familiar with Black Butler. Goodness I 'm serious I won't be able to look at children songs the same! **

**What will happen next? **


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

**Summary: See Chapters one-eleven. Chapter seven: Rain, rain go away; has been changed (19th century London Bridge) all thanks to me reading Fan –fiction stories and watching Black Butler! I will never be able to listen to nurse-rhymes the same ever again****L**

_Last time: Nana in response just smiled not bothering to answer them at all. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and… __ "Welcome home, Tsu-Chan…."_

* * *

Nana continued to smile. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mochida were staring on in shock. Bianichi was surprised, but hid it well. Reborn was Reborn as he just smirked, "Heh, Dame-Tsuna." He already knew thanks to the ninth. Lambo and L-pin were quick to embrace the returning teen. However, the reaction of Yoshimori was…horror.

Horror struck is the ability of being frighten beyond belief. And, frantically Yoshimori held that look very accurately as he stared at his dead, yes, dead brother that wasn't even supposed to be here!

"Tsuna," Yamamoto and Mochida both said while grinning widely.

Gokudera recovered with sparks in his eyes and his non- existent tail practically lapped left and right in his joy. "Jyuu- Jyuu…dai...me… I knew it! I knew Jyuudaime –Hime, (Obvious to Tsuna's comment and Nana's giggle) would return!"

"You're…dead," Yoshimori breathed still looking fearful.

"Tsuna blinked and finally after a good amount of silence on her part replied. "No, not dead. Alive."

Dinner was rather peaceful for all as they conversed, but Tsuna was not saved from her mother who giggled like a school girl. "We must invite Suke-kun sometime," Nana still giggled as she knew that her daughter was blushing each time by the mention of (the teenage boy) her savior. On cue Tsuna once again blushed.

"Mom that in it-self is another time," which was indeed true, but she really didn't want the others to know too much about Sasuke at the moment.

"Mama….can you tell us more about Dame-Tsuna' savior? After all we must thank the person properly."

Tsuna's head hung. No way in hell was Reborn going to-!

"HOW CAN YOU ALL ACCEPT THIS?!" Yoshimori practically shrieked. Tsuna sighed in relief for the interruption. The youngest Sawada glared at everyone not understanding then pushed away his fear. "_Get_ out! Go back to which you came! You're not Dame-Tsuna. He's DEAD!"

Tsuna sighed running a hand through messy locks. "Foolish otōto…. Yoshi-kun."

Yoshimori's eyes blazed and he abruptly excused himself from the table.

With the awkward silence, Gokudera and the other two excused themselves and left the Sawada household leaving only Reborn, Tsuna and Nana. Bianchi sent Lambo and L-pin to bed.

Tsuna stood, "I should get some rest to. Night… Reborn, mom."

Nana cleaned up the dishes with a smile while Reborn headed of towards Yoshimori's room. Once done she headed off towards her own room.

* * *

Nana entered her room and sighed; walking over towards the lamp. She tapped it once before opening up the drawer in which the confirmations lay, before taking it out and plopping on her bed.

_One more time…just one more time and..._

Nana thought as she read through the papers. She wishes the information was nothing more than lies, but…

They weren't.

* * *

**_~Build it up with silver and gold_**

**_Silver and gold, silver and gold_**

**_Build it up with silver and gold_**

**_My fair lady. ~ _**

Yoshimori twisted and turned; tossing in his sleep as the haunting tune of 'My fair Lady,' played in his mind along with familiar silhouettes of Nana, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, L-pin, a blurry picture of his father and finally Tsuna.

**_~ Built it up with silver and gold_**

**_My fair lady! ~_**

The chant of the tune was anything, but pleasant as it ringed through the voices of the ones singing.

**_~ Silver and gold, silver and gold~ _**

Lambo and L-pin ran as if they were playing tag. However, right when they were nearing on the word silver once again they disappeared, but not in the colors of silver and gold, but...i_n red and dark black._

**_`~ Silver and gold will be stolen away_**

**_Stolen away, stolen away~_**

Bianchi and Reborn singed as they too disappeared in the same fashion as Lambo and L-pin. The chant restarted with only the blurry image of his father, Nana and Tsuna left.

He tossed again and again flaring his arms wildly. Reborn opened an eye before groggily sitting up. He watched Yoshimori for a few seconds.

It was down to just Nana and Tsuna. No, it was just Tsuna now in the red/ black darkish world that was Yoshimori's nightmares.

~ **_Silver_** **_and_** **_gold_** **_will_** **_be_** …Tsuna just didn't disappear like the others did. Not, like sand dust no, more like a burning person. **_Stolen away, stolen away… _**There nothing no longer as Yoshimori screamed slightly as he crumbled to the floor which was void. His hands shakily rose towards his ears to stop the voice that belonged to his brother.

**_My fair…l-a-d-y~ _**

Reborn who was ready to slam his mallet down on the teen suddenly halted as said teen jolted up with sweat trailing down his face. As he waited patiently, Reborn could see the teen's eyes darting from object to object; looking frantic.

"Re…Reborn?"

"Hn," was all the baby hitman said.

Realizing that it was nothing more than a nightmare Yoshimori glared at the pseudo infant. "You were going to hit me with that mallet!"

Reborn smirked not replying instead jumping off the bed and strolling towards his man-made bedding; unhooking the straps and pillow; opting to leave the boys' room.

"Hey! Just where are you going?!"

"Sleeping with Dame-Tsuna, Baka –Yoshi," Reborn remarked causally as if he was making a statement about the weather.

"WHAT? No...I mean... "Realizing what he was doing Yoshimori glared and seethed. "Well, have fun."

Reborn said not a word and left the room leaving Yoshimori alone.

* * *

"Reborn," Tsuna greeted sitting on her bed in her PJ's. The room looked nearly the same. Almost as if nothing happened … as if an eruption never took place.

"It's strange isn't it?" Reborn didn't reply. "I was nearly killed..._annihilated_. And, yet here I am. Sitting; here as if nothing happened….As if my life was never in danger." Tsuna smiled ruefully, her mother took it in strides, but… "Yoshi-kun seems to be taking it hard. Don't you think?"

Hard? Reborn snorted. That boy wasn't taking it hard no, contrarily he was taking the opposite road the road of denial. The guiltily path and what made it all the sweeter was his expressions. "I suppose so, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn finally replied setting up his man-made shift bed.

Silence engulfed the room.

Tsuna turned, her back facing the door as she now lay on the bed. "Sorry, Reborn…" Why was she apologizing to him? "I guess…"Tsuna stopped at hearing the small sound of a bubble popping.

Reborn was asleep.

"I won't worry you guys from now on," after that Tsuna allowed sleep to consume her.

Reborn smirked even though he was sleeping.

**XXX...**

The next morning everything was as normal as normal would allow things to be. Tsuna was just walking down the stairs when she heard voices.

"Hahaha…. My lovely Nana…" Tsuna frozed that voice!

Nana giggled, "Oh, Iemitsu...it's so good to have you home!"

"Dad," Yoshimori's voice was enthusiastic; lively. "I'm on both the baseball and basketball teams. I'm doing pretty well in school ya know being the star player for the most upstanding player on the basketball team and next to the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi. Although, he has nothing compared to my skills."

Iemitsu laughed once again. "That's fantastic my boy. Where is my, Tsuna-fish?"

Nana bit her lip nervous, Reborn sipped his coffee, Bianchi ignored it all, Lambo and L-pin easily ignored the conversation as they were still children. However, Yoshimori scowled.

"Dad, you shouldn't worry about that disappointment! In fact- the others who were looking at him in disapproval, excluding Iemitsu who was looking at him in curiosity turned towards the person who was standing in the kitchen way looking at Yoshimori solely.

Yoshimori paled visibly and his features which didn't show his fatigue from his nightmares came back tenfold.

"Something wrong son?" Their father called worriedly.

Still looking pale Yoshimori shook his head slowly. "I'm leaving," he said monotonously grabbing his bag; dragging him-self out of the house heading for school.

Tsuna followed his movements until he was gone.

"Don't worry about, Baka-Yoshi. "Reborn said casually. "You might want to head off, Dame-Tsuna…."

Tsuna frowned, but started to walk out, but...

"Tsuna-fish…" Iemitsu called grinning. Tsuna shook her head and muttering something before strolling off towards the school.

Iemitsu frowned briefly. What did he miss? No wait. He missed a lot.

Nana knew that her charming husband would have to leave soon, but she will still wait until Tsuna wanted him to know until then… "Dear!"

Iemitsu grinned childishly before waltzing over towards his loving wife.

The kids Lambo and L-pin had a day off from Nami-Chuu elementary.

* * *

It was the talk of the school day. A brunette with gravity- defying brown fluffy hair and fair skin, dressed in the boy's uniform strolled down the halls after visiting the reception room. That person was rumored to be…

Tsunayoshi, Sawada's ghost.

The teacher Nezu was pale as none other Dame-Tsuna entered the classroom. Why wouldn't he be? After all, he too knew of the supposed loser student who was supposed to be dead.

"Tsuna," Kyoko exclaimed joyed to see her friend. Hana nodded in acknowledgement.

Yamamoto grinned throwing an arm around Tsuna.

"Oi, idiot! - Mochida called the baseball star. "Don't hog, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto just laughed merrily. "There's room for you too, sempai!"

Gokudera however twitched. "Oi, you stupid sport freaks! Let ...Jyudaime go! Can't you see that Jyudaime can't breathe?"

Yamamoto laughed merrily once more and Mochida just grinned widely.

Yoshimori, his friend Osamu, and his ex-friend Dohachiro paled.

Lunchtime came quickly.

"Dude, what gives?!" Osamu nearly shrieked. "I thought you said that bomb worked!"

Yoshimori's eyes hardened. "It... did!" He hissed like an angry cat. "But, someone found him apparently!"

"So…what now, man?" Osamu asked folding his arms.

Yoshimori's face twisted sourly. "I can't do anything now. My dad's back and I want to make a _good_ _impression_."

**XXX… **

"You understand baka-student?" Reborn asked talking on the phone.

_"Yeah, the older sibling is my Kohai, right? "_

_"_Hn," Reborn grunted. "Correct, Baka-student."

Reborn hung up as soon as the line disconnected.

**XX... **

The girls didn't ask too much, but in exchange they requested that Tsuna hangout with them during the weekend in which Tsuna agreed to. "Well, that's good." Yamamoto said slinging an arm over Tsuna. "We can go an eat sushi!"

Tsuna sighed," Yeah, ok." Not, mentioning that her dad was home.

"Oi, baseball- freak stop clinging!"

"Puppy should stop whining and just wag its tail happily."

Gokudera fumed twitching as Mochida smirked.

It was the first time Tsuna met Yamamoto's father. He was an amazing chef. "Haha," Oji-san Yamamoto laughed heartily. "Enjoy."

So that young girl was Sawada, Tsunayoshi, ah?

When the friends left… "You got good friends, son."

Yamamoto grinned at his father's praise.

**XX…**

Iemitsu hid himself well planting a camera was he could watch and listen. Apparently something wasn't right. The Bucking Horse and his men waited at his house soon after the cops came over. Let's just say after hearing all that he wanted a throughout explanation.

He waited.

He watched as his eldest approach the house with a rather started expression. "I am Sawada, Tsunayoshi," he spoke softly, firmly as he addressed the men that separated like candles. "The soon-to-be Vongola Decimo."

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn congratulated as he jumped of the brunet and headed off inside.

"What's' these stupid idiots doings?! Loitering is trespassing! "His youngest son didn't seem to notice his elder sibling.

"Yoshi-Kun..."

"Don't call me that _imposter_!"

To say Iemitsu was shock was an understatement. He was flabbergasted. What brought this on? Was it his absence?

"I am no such thing," Tsuna replied strongly eyes looking sternly as if reminding a child. "If you took time to notice, Yoshi-kun- the other hissed at him like a wild beast. "Then these people are here for a reason. Now, follow along and let's go inside before mom starts to worry."

"You, why should i? You're nothing, but an imposter! A fake! That's only here to replace my real brother!"

Tsuna looked calmly before pinching the bridge of his nose and grabbing the other boy who struggled in a vice grip.

Iemitsu turned away from the screen pausing it as he reeled in his thoughts; his mind swirling dangerously like a vortex.

They passed Bianchi and headed up the stairs into Tsuna's room. "Reborn…..Who are you, sir?"

Before the blonde male could answer however….. "REBORN! Who is this stupid looking blondie?!"

"Hahaha, "the blond laughed sheepishly. "The name's Dino Cavallone. The tenth boss of the Cavallone family, your senior! So, which one of you is...Sawada – Inwardly Yoshimori grinned. "Tsunayoshi?"

"WHAT?!" Yoshimori bellowed outraged. "I'm the tenth Vongola boss! Why are you asking for an imposter?!"

Dino looked confused. "Huh?"

Reborn causally sipped his coffee. "Tsuna nearly got killed some days ago and ever since has been missing. However," he took another sip. "When Dame-Tsuna returned this is the result."

"Oh," Dino said quietly.

"Now, Baka-Yoshi go to your room you're not needed; only the bosses of Cavallone and Vongola."

That struck and Yoshimori sent the other a seething glare that he hoped would have sent the elder sibling reeling back to wherever he came from. "Fine, whatever! I wasn't going to stay in here anyway!"

Tsuna ran a hand through her hair and sighed before turning to face Reborn and Dino and the two men that she strangely didn't notice earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned tone guarded. Dino was taken aback slightly.

The Cavallone boss chuckled. "I knew it, you're quite something. Reborn wasn't kidding when he said that you'd have everything under control." He continued to smile. "It's the reason why I or my men didn't lash out."

Oh? "How do you know, Reborn?"

"Old student..." Dino started telling the younger boy a little of his past.

_That many families? No people?! _"To be honest," Tsuna started. "I had no intentions on becoming a mafia don…" Dino sent Tsuna an intimidating look which Tsuna did not falter. "However, in recent I have decided to learn and become the boss because… otōto doesn't need that type of life."

Dino smiled," Good because if you weren't..." he dug out a snapping turtle. "I would have sent, Enzo after you."

By night time Iemitsu fell asleep in his vain that he was hiding in.

"What is _he_ still doing here?"

Yoshimori pointed rudely at the Cavallone boss.

"Yoshimori-kun," Nana called seemingly obvious. "Manners..."

"Does, Tsuna have a family yet?" Dino asked turning to Reborn.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Mochida. The prospective ones are Hibari, Kyouya and Sasagawa, Ryohei." At the mention of the boxing extremist Tsuna groaned.

"Are you an idiotic spew?! Look at your mess, moron!"

"Sorry," Nana apologized for Yoshimori... "But, you've seemed to have spilled your food."

Dino laughed sheepishly while Reborn commented that he was useless without his subordinates.

"Puff..." Yoshimori snorted. "No wonder. That's why you're so chubby with, Dame-Tsuna…You're just as Dame and useless as him!" He then stood up, "I'll be in my room asleep."

Lambo ran to the bathroom before Nana could say anything and the others heard a loud bang. "Lambo," Tsuna stood up rather abruptly followed by Nana.

"Stupid cow," Reborn remarked. "So, Dame-student," he called the ex-student who was tripping on his own two feet. "What to do think of Dame-Tsuna? She'll make a fine boss, won't she?"

"Wha-"Dino struggled to stand, but fell face first once more …"Tsuna's…girl..." it was muffled as he was fully planted on the floor, but Reborn understood him.

"Of course, she is. Now, stop kissing the floor, Baka-student and get up." Reborn hopped of the chair and over Dino who painstakingly got up and held on to the stairs for support.

They reached the bathroom only to come across Lambo looking ready to flood tears. "Lambo, what's wrong?" The little boy sniffled pathetically, but didn't say anything.

A huge snapping turtle emerged. "ENZO!" Dino called panicked.

Meanwhile, Iemitsu was still sleeping out cold in his vain and Yoshimori had the headphones in his ears listening to music that was blazing against his eardrums rather loudly completely obvious to the turmoil happening in the bathroom.

The Gyoza fist was useless and Dino's whip weren't making contact as Tsuna dodged the weapon, but it backfired and Dino hit himself. On the second try, Tsuna caught the whip and, "Reborn, you said he's useless right…without subordinates that is?" Reborn confirmed Tsuna that it was true; "Then," Tsuna held her hand in the ram sign; "**Henge**!"

"Romero!"

**XX… **

Yoshimori scowled as he avoided the men and pushed Tsuna out of the way with an angry glare. "Oi, copy…. apologize to the tenth!"

"Oh, good morning, Gokudera," Tsuna greeted while Yoshimori's face twisted into an even darker scowl…..

"Yes, you shall not speak of, Tsuna-Chan in such a manner! Good morning, Tsuna-Chan, I Haru-

"Morning Haru, but please don't do the," Tsuna muttered with a sweat-drop.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Mochida hollered with identical grins.

Tsuna smiled they were all present.

Yoshimori stormed off highly infuriated. How dare that stupid, imposturous, Dame-Tsuna?! How dare he steal what was his?!

Dino watched as they walked off towards their destination. Tsuna and the guys were walking behind, steadily as a fuming Yoshimroi walked bristly up ahead.

A vehicle was coming fast and Tsuna and the others moved out of the way. "Yoshi-Tsuna's shout was cut off as the red vehicle doors opened and the people grabbed Yoshimori by the ropes.

"Yoshimori!" Tsuna yelled momentarily stilled.

Her little brother was kidnapped.

Taken…

"You can't go after them now. That car belonged to the Momokyokai."

"I don't care," Tsuna said determination in her eyes. "That did the wrong thing by taking my brother."

There was a coldness surrounding Tsuna and Reborn felt sorry for whoever would befall it as they would say; hell have no fury like a woman scorned.

"If that copy means that much to you tenth…then we will help out!" Gokudera proclaimed. Yamamoto and Mochida nodded meeting Tsuna's eyes… "And, I will use my cellphone to call the police."

Tsuna closed her eyes calming down with a smile forming. "Thanks…"

Meanwhile Iemitsu was just entering his house fully believing that Dino would take care of his sons as he know had some very important matters to attend to. "Nana, dear…" Nana smiled for second. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Did you like, hate, love?! Seriously I need to k now! Anyways, I might go in BACK and re-do chapter 9! What will happen next?!**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing, but my imagination.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING, ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

**Summary: See Chapters one-eleven. Chapter seven: Rain, rain go away; has been changed (19th century London Bridge) all thanks to me reading Fan –fiction stories and watching Black Butler! I will never be able to listen to nurse-rhymes the same ever again:(**

**A/N: No, no, no, NO! I cannot have Tsuna bordering on the line of Mary-Sue! Just can't SO ...I'm GOING TO HAVE TO FIX that in the next couple of chapters! **

**Last time: Let's just move on…**

**Chapter 15! **

* * *

"Nana…we need to talk."

Nana smiled welcoming. What did they need to talk about? "What's the matter dear?"

His expression was one that Nana couldn't read. He then held out the papers he snatched up from the cops' files. "What's the meaning of this?"

Nana blinked staring at the files then back at her husband.

"And, explain to me why does Yoshi hate Tsuna-fish? Also explain. What did you mean by, 'my daughter?"

He found out. Nana bit her lip, Tsuna would forgive her. "Well…Firstly I have no idea why, Yoshi –Kun doesn't like Tsuna-Chan," she swallowed. "I'll start with one at a time. It all started….

* * *

There was no Tsuna just Yamamoto, Gokudera and Mochida. Yoshimori's expression twisted. The hero didn't show up.

"Hey," Mochida called. "Why do you hate, Tsuna so much?" He was genuinely curious.

"Why should I tell you idiots?" Yoshimori sneered.

**Whack**!

"Because, Baka-Yoshi," Reborn replied as the brunet rubbed his head whilst glaring at the ground. "Dame-Tsuna doesn't know and therefore, Dame-Tsuna is useless."

Yoshimori smiled at the useless part, but then frowned. His stupid, no –good brother forgotten!

"That's about right, loser can't do anything!" Gokudera scowled, but kept his tongue. "And, you idiots followed him blindly like you knew the _real_ _him_."

The gang just got through saving Yoshimori from the yakuza, but failed the test that Dino initiated.

_ "You guys did well, but Tsuna abandoned you. "_

_Gokudera shook his head, "No. Jyuudaime didn't abandon us. Jyuudime entrusted us to save the copy!"_

The truth was someone or people were holding Tsuna up.

_"I'll give you one more test; a boss shouldn't just leave his men to fight an unknown enemy without analyzing the situation themselves. Now, take Yoshimori home. I think you guys had enough of excitement."_

"What do you mean by the real him?" Yamamoto asked raising a brow.

Reborn stopped in the park, "We can sit here w while you tell us the story."

Yoshimori scowled; "Fine." He crossed his arms and sat down reluctantly. "I meant the loser that I grew up with. You idiots don't know that loser."

"Baka-Yoshi enough just tell us," Reborn said casually rolling his eyes. He knew Yoshimori hated Tsuna, but now he was going to know _why_.

**XX… **

"Dang it," Tsuna swore as she knocked out some yakuza thugs; "First those men and now this! I'll never make it to Yoshi-kun in time!"

Sasuke watched his distraction to test Tsuna worked, but now it seemed that she had more obstacles to overcome before she got to the boy. With one last glance he disappeared and shadowed his presence; standing nonchalantly on the bridge under the park as Yoshimori, Gokudera, Mochida, Yamamoto, and the baby-hitman sat watching and listening.

**XXX…**

"It all started when we were little kids…"

_Nii-san, "a young Yoshimori ran through the crowd finally finding his brother. "Let's play!"_

_Tsuna looked up at him and he grinned excitedly. "Play? Not today, Yoshi-Kun." _

_Yoshimori's expression fell. "Oh, ok then. Tomorrow?"_

_It was just the day after the festival. _

_Nii-san," the day after Yoshimori got the same reply. The days that followed same reply, but one day he found his brother in the forest. Running laps, punches, kicks, push-ups, sit-ups, big brother was doing them all. But, why? _

_Yoshimori continued to follow him, but one day; "Nii-san can I come with?"_

_"I'm not going anywhere. Yoshi-kun wants to play with me in a bit?"_

_Yoshimori nodded with a bright smile. "Sure," but later when he went back Tsuna was gone and the first place Yoshimori looked was the forest._

_He found his brother playing with someone else. Normally siblings didn't mind that too much, but it bothered Yoshimori. "Haha, Don't!"_

_"Say it! Say, uncle!" The other boy had raven black hair and pale skin. _

_"UNCLE!" Tsuna cried out tearing while smiling._

_Glaring at the stranger Yoshimori left and for a few more weeks followed Tsuna who went to always meet that boy._

_However, on one particular week the boy left and never returned. Tsuna never said anything and Yoshimori tried to cheer him up. "Ne, Nii-san! "_

_"Go away, Yoshi."_

_"Fine! I'll go play by myself!"_

_ Hehe, look guys..." some older kids said as Yoshimori swung on the swing. "It's twin loser, Sawada!"_

_Yoshimori backed up in a corner. "Stay away!"_

_".."_

_"Oi," one of the bullies laughed. "You guys hear him? He said stay away! "_

_"Hah, I heard him too. " Several of them were cracking their knuckles. "Yeah, we'll leave, but first…"_

By the time Tsuna made it Yoshimori was already unconscious sporting several injuries and bruises.

_"Yoshi-kun..." Tsuna knocked with a tray in hand. "Yoshi-kun," Tsuna walked into the room and was met with a deathly glare. "I brought food. If you want we can go play later."_

_Tsuna placed the tray in front of Yoshi, but he continued to glare and the next thing Tsuna knew was that 'he' was covered in mashed potatoes. _

_"I DON"T WANT TO EAT OR PLAY WITH YOU!"_

School was starting up again and that year Tsuna and Yoshimori really distanced themselves from one another.

_That year was forgotten and replaced with the new school year. "Loser!" Tsuna was kicked down to the ground by Yoshimori. "You're nothing, but dirt."_

_Yoshimori missed Tsuna's sadden smile._

"So, that's why..." Yamamoto said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "You felt neglected."

Reborn stood, "Let's all go home. Come, Baka-Yoshi."

Yoshimori scowled. "I don't need your sympathy!"

* * *

When Reborn and Yoshimori got home... "Dear, wait!" Nana was running after Iemitsu who was walking bristling out the house. "Please, IEMITSU!"

He turned around with an unreadable expression. "Nana, I'm not going anywhere just taking a walk. I _need_ some time to think."

"What's going on?" They both turn to see Reborn perched on Yoshimori's shoulders.

"Nothing, I was just going for a walk," Iemitsu passed them all without saying another word.

* * *

"Hime," Sasuke's deep voice called the girl and Tsuna stopped. "Follow me."

Tsuna did and they were now crossing the barriers and standing before Sasuke's wooden home. "What's the matter, Suke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment. He turned to face her, "Do you think I'm selfish, Hime?"

Tsuna tilted her head in confusion. Sasuke laughed, but it had no humor. "Of course I am. Tell, me do you remember the real reason why your little brother hates you so much?"

His Sharigan came to life. "It's," he started at her confused look. "Time you remembered."

* * *

Tsuna knew it was her fault -completely and wasn't angry, but glad that her friends weren't treating Yoshimori like he was beneath them. When she asked though..." We decided that we were being judgmental, Tsuna."

"Jyuuudaime! It's what the idiots say, but. I am simply keeping an eye out, so the copy doesn't get kidnap again!"

That was Gokudera for you. Tsuna frowned, their father returned, but it was quiet and the atmosphere seemed tensed and dry.

It was just after playing a game of soccer did Iemitsu come to visit the school. No, not visit, but came to get Tsuna and Yoshimori for a father bonding time thing or so they thought.

"No, arguing you two," Iemitsu said seriously looking at his disguised daughter and son. "Tsuna, I found out the truth, but I want to hear it from you." Yoshimori looked confusingly at his father. "And, I think your brother needs to know as well. Don't you think, young lady?"

Tsuna froze.

"Dad, are you ok?" Yoshimori choked out not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"Tsuna you aren't leaving the park until you tell us the truth!" Iemitsu ordered. Tsuna didn't hate her father just didn't like him, but he was still her father none the less.

"Alright, I tell you both. It all started..." when Tsuna was finished she was greeted with two different reactions. Yoshimori was trembling slightly whether out of rage or disbelief...Tsuna didn't know.

**Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?**

Yoshimori halted and unclenched his fist then clenched them again thinking it was just his imagination.

Iemitsu sighed. "Well, then we need to go back to the hospital and into the government's files in order to change everything. After all, we can't have your records still saying that your male!"

"So….That, why..." Yoshimori clenched his fist tighter before unclenching them opening his palms to stare at them unseeing, but on his right hand was…

"What the hell?"

**Oh, so kind of you to finally noticed. Mm…"**

"It-It TALK!" Yoshimori and Tsuna freaked out.

"Now, now you two..." Iemitsu tried to sooth them both, but it didn't work.

"I don't have that," Tsuna was talking to herself as she looked at her hands, arms, and picked up her jeans in order to look at her legs. There was no talking skull! "Thank goodness."

"That's good for you! But, what about me, huh?!"

Tsuna nodded frantically.

"Iemitsu calmly took out his phone and politely excused himself. "What do you think that skull is?" Tsuna prodded curiously.

Yoshimori huffed, "Don't look at me. I don't know."

"Say, Yoshi-kun..." Tsuna waited for the normal outburst, but it didn't come. "Why do you hate me?"

"What you serious?! You forgot, didn't you? I knew you were a loser, _Nee_-_Chan, but I didn't think you were literally!"_

Tsuna raised a brow as if to say, you didn't?

Iemitsu was coming back. "Short version, you weren't much of a big bro–Sibling back then."

Tsuna nodded determined to make it up to Yoshi. "By the way I can't stand those stupid friends of yours!" Yoshimori exclaimed. "Take them back! They've been hanging down my neck since the incident with that Yakuza gang! "

Tsuna looked amused. "I thought you were having fun with them."

Yoshimori snorted, "Hardly. "

"Isn't this touching," Reborn said sweetly just as Iemitsu arrived after walking really slowly towards them. "I talked to Shamall and that's the skull disease. Basically, Baka-Yoshi you're going to die."

".."

"WHAT?!"

"EHH?!" Tsuna mimicked Yoshimori's loud outburst.

* * *

**Embarrassing! To be the damsel in distress!**

Yoshimori paled. "What the hell are you sprouting?!"

"Hey, why haven't I got one of those?" Tsuna asked Reborn with sweat-drop. "Last time I checked I was the damsel and the loser."

"Not, helping!"

**Embarrassing! Skipping school for a wide- vaccination!**

"Shut up!"

Tsuna sweat-drop she does the same thing too.

The talking skull seemed to stop and Yoshimori sighed agitated. "Let's go home. If I'm going to die, I'm doing it in style."

"That's good to know."

"Shut it, Reborn!"

**XXX...**

Yoshimori sighed turning back facing the wall. It wasn't supposed to – No, the weeks that came after that incident wasn't supposed to happen like that. Gokudera-the puppy and his little sidekicks weren't supposed to be guilty, or in his case show him pity.

How dare they? How dare they trick him?!

"Oi, stupid skull… I really don't have any more embarrassing...

**Embarrassing! Scared of reality.**

"I'm not… Listen I have two whole days to have you bugging me…. Think you could shut up then? I have a busy schedule after all."

**E**- "Shut it," Yoshimori growled out. "I was so foolish, they almost got me," he ground out getting out his bed. "And, I almost fell for it!"

**Embarrassing! To be outwitted by others! **

They wormed themselves in making them trust them and open up. But, he was no longer going to fall for it! He nearly forgotten, but now he could take his revenge!

_"Listen, co-Yoshi-san," Gokudera looked as though he was struggling to swallow his food. "Why don't we hang out?" _

_"Hey, Yoshi!"_

_"What do you dimwits want?" _

_"Well, we thought we hang out with you."_

_"Yeah," Mochida cut in talking over Yamamoto's laughter. "After all, you're a coward, but a genuine coward."_

_"Whatever…"_

Since that day the trio spent their time equally with Tsuna and Yoshimori who now thought that everything was a set up.

But, none of it was.

He went downstairs only to hear….BANG! Someone hit the wall hard. "LISTEN! YOU Womanizer!"

The man had a cheeky grin as he tried to reach for Tsuna. "No, no, my lady! You misunderstand; I'm the doctor of love!"

Yoshimori snorted.

Tsuna twitched.

"REMOVE THE SKULL!"

"Do it, Shamall."

Shamall deflated. "But, Reborn a lovely lady is in need of my- Tsuna's hands glowed dangerously as her eyes were steel. "Eh-hah, so where is the one with the skull disease?"

* * *

Meanwhile Iemitsu was out with Nana. Nana giggled girlishly. "Oh, dear…you haven't changed."

Iemitsu laughed merrily. He was glad that he had his family under control, but he had to leave soon. "Haha, Nana love…I would remain the same for you!"

Nana giggled once again as the fancy restaurant air surrounded them.

* * *

As soon as the skull disease was removed, Yoshimori sneered. "I didn't ask for your help, Dame-Tsuna! Reborn," he turned on the pseudo baby. "Isn't it time to train me?"

Reborn tilted his fedora. "Hn, good to know you're not slacking off."

He jumped on Yoshimori's shoulders, "Don't worry you –Baka and Dame, Baka –Yoshi has one final role to play even if he's no longer heir."

Tsuna frowned, but nodded anyways not sure what that role was.

Yoshimori smirked. Soon, Dame-Tsuna. Soon, I will have everything that you took from me!

* * *

**N'Cut! And, Yoshimori was doing so well to:(. I hope this isn't to confusing-XD! Well, what will happen next?! This chapter was supposed to be shorter than this, because I was just going to give you alook into why Yoshimori hates Tsuna, but. Oh, well... Ths only explains why he hates Tsuna not why he would murder Tsuna. **

**Until next time, I'm out! **


End file.
